


Jealous

by sleeth819



Series: As the Story Goes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Eventual reveal, F/M, How Do I Tag, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Mostly teen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, has one mature chapter, i am Marichat trash, maybe not as slow of a burn as I thought, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 77,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeth819/pseuds/sleeth819
Summary: Adrien was not jealous. It was just weird that Marinette warmed up to Mr. New Guy so quickly. Nope, he was not jealous at all.





	1. Not Jealous

| 

1  
  
---  
   
  
Adrien was not jealous. He totally was not, as he glared at his lunch. Not jealous at all. His glower darkened as he heard a giggle from a couple tables over. It just wasn’t fair.

Earlier this week Ms. Bustier had introduced a new student to class, Kyle. He was a transfer from America. Now, because Marinette was class rep., she would be the one to show the new guy around. Make sure that he was comfortable, help with his French, anything like that. Adrien had chuckled to himself. He knew how awkward the girl was around new students. Well at least how awkward she had been around him when he was new. It had taken her a month to stop running from him, six to stop the stuttering, and after almost a year they could have a normal conversation, most of the time. He was happy that he was no longer going to be the new guy that Marinette stumbled over. This could be fun.

Except it wasn’t.

Marinette had introduced herself in perfect English and shook his hand with no hesitation. Where was her stutter? Her adorable flush? He thought back to his first day and realized that Marinette hadn’t started off shy. Maybe that was her pattern: strength, followed by a shy sweetness.

But, Marinette never seemed to fall back into her shy persona. At least not around Mr. New Guy. Here she was, four days later, sitting across from him, as he ran his hand through his stupid brown hair, laughing about something, probably stupid, that his stupid face had said. And Adrien was not jealous about how quickly she had warmed up to him.

“Dude, what did your sandwich do to offend you?” Nino broke Adrien from his thoughts.

“Nothing. Just thinking.” The blonde tried to lighten his look, but Mr. New Guy chose that moment to be super funny, causing Marinette to double over in laughter, clutching the boy’s shoulder to hold her steady. Adrien snapped his teeth together, clenching his poor sandwich in his fist. Nino’s gaze followed Adrien’s and his look of concern was replaced with a smirk.

“No way, Man!” the DJ smiled.

“What?” Adrien didn’t like the shit-eating grin on his best friend’s face.

“You are totally crushing on Marinette!” Nino all but shouted, in his excitement. Adrien clamped a hand down over Nino’s mouth, nervously glancing around to make sure no one had heard. He didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea and start rumors, again. The last time had been hard enough, when his body guard had been akumatized and everyone thought that Adrien was running around with his “girlfriend”. It took a solid week before the news realized that he and Marinette were just, really good, friends.

“It’s not like that.” Adrien quickly went on the defensive, “I’m just curious about why Mr. New Guy doesn’t have to go through the shy Marinette phase that I had to go through.” _He gets to see how amazing she is right away._ Nino smirked again. Adrien hadn’t realized he said the last part out loud, or that he followed it with a wistful sigh.

“You are jealous, Man.”

“I am so not jealous” the poor blond shot back, a little too loudly.

“What is Sunshine ‘not jealous’ of?” the boys were interrupted by Alya, as she slid next to Nino.

“Nothing!”

“Kyle and Marinette!” They answered at the same time. Adrien punched Nino for his reply.

“Interesting. . .” The reporter cocked an eyebrow, waiting for more details from the model. Said boy sighed in defeat.

“Isn’t it weird that Marinette is so comfortable with him? I mean, she was super shy around me up until summer, and only got more comfortable around me after the whole Gorizilla incident.” Alya narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

“So, you are jealous that my sweet, innocent best friend isn’t a stumbling mess around some guy?” she asked with a hard edge to her voice.

“Yes, wait no.” Adrien raised his hands in defense. “I’m just. . . curious. . . about why she. . . warmed up to this _guy_ so quickly?” He finished as a question, hoping it was enough to save him from Alya’s rage. Luckily, the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch break.

* * *

 

Chat Noir found himself sitting on his classmate’s balcony, without remembering how or when he decided to come. It wasn’t unusual for him to visit his “Favorite Civilian”. After Glaciator, Chat found himself coming at least once every other week, to check on her and, more importantly, to eat as many pastries as the kind girl offered. Then, after Gorizilla, he had begun to check up on her more frequently, averaging twice a week. But, he had just been here yesterday, so she wouldn’t be expecting him again so soon. It was a Friday though, and because fencing was canceled for the week he hadn’t seen her after class and Adrien wasn’t going to see Marinette all weekend.

With that in mind he knocked on the trap door, chuckling at the startled squeak it received, followed by a thump. Chat assumed the latter of the noises was Marinette hitting the ground. He had his smirk in place when she opened the door, looking out cautiously.

“What’s up, Chat?” His princess had long since dropped the infatuated act that she had put on during Evillustrator. Chat almost missed it, but her sass and wit were much better. “There isn’t an akuma around is there?”

“Nope, just visiting my favorite citizen.” His smile widened at her eye roll.

“I’m busy Kitty. I can’t spend all night with you on my balcony.” She paused as his smile dropped. “But, if you promise to be good, I guess you can come in.” She sighed and scooched back. His eyes lit up. He had never been invited into her room before, as Chat Noir. Sure, he had been there a couple of times as Adrien and had been in there for business a couple times as Chat, but never just to hang out. He placed a hand over his heart and raised the other.

“Cat’s honor.” She rolled her eyes again and retreated to her room. After a moment’s hesitation, he followed, landing on her loft bed, then making his way to the lower level. He looked around.

It was very pink, just like he remembered. There were also a lot of pictures. He noted that many of them were of him, well of Adrien. Luckily, for Marinette, she had added many more things to her walls, different models, different designers, some of her own designs, and pictures of her other friends. So, her crush wasn’t completely obvious. The next thing Chat noticed was red and black fabric, everywhere.

“Did Ladybug explode in here?” he toed some scraps on the ground.

“Haha, you’re hilarious.” Her sarcasm didn’t have much bite. “I’m trying to make a Ladybug jacket for a friend, his birthday is coming up. But, I can’t seem to get the pattern right. I am not used to making male clothing.” She spoke through the pins in her mouth with practiced ease. “I think I finally have the shape that I want, but I am not sure about the measurements.” She pinned two pieces together savagely.

The bluenette turned to him suddenly, stalking closer, while looking him up and down. He had to force himself to hold his ground. He was a flipping super hero for kwami’s sake. “Uh, Princess?” He asked with a blush, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She had a calculating look in her eyes. Similar to how his Lady looked when she tried to figure out her Lucky Charm, or when she was about to throw him across the city. Either way it was a little disconcerting to see that look on his innocent friend’s face.

“You might be about right.” She mumbled to herself as her hands slid down his arms, back up, then over his chest. The blond cleared his throat making her jump. “Sorry Kitty. I was just thinking. You are almost his size. Can I use you as a model?” Her hands loosely gripped his wrists as she looked up at him with clear blue eyes. How could he say ‘no’ to that face?

“We both know I would be an amazing model.” He joked with a smirk and a wink. If only she knew how true that statement was. She snorted and dropped his hands. “What will I be modeling for my Purrincess?” She laughed at the nickname.

“You won’t be modeling it yet, I just need your measurements. For the jacket, I mean.” She went and grabbed her sketch book, flipping to a certain page. “You are basically Adrien’s size, maybe a little shorter, but it shouldn’t matter because it is a jacket, not a pair of pants.” Marinette missed Chat’s intake of breath as she flipped to find the right design.

“Adrien!?” Chat wheezed out, before taking the sketch book. Trying and failing at looking nonplused. _How is Chat shorter than Adrien_ he thought errantly. He tried to focus on the design instead. It was styled like a letterman’s jacket, but Ladybug themed. Red with black polka-dots for the base, black sleeves and a red ‘A’ on the chest.

“Yeah, Adrien Agreste, the model. He is a friend from school. But, I have made him three things so far and nothing has gone right.” Chat tried to pay attention, he really did, but he could only think of one gift from Marinette. “First, his birthday scarf got highjacked, but it made him happy to get something from his father.” She shrugged. “Then, he gave the hat away, which was super sweet, so that wasn’t that bad. But, I also forgot to sign the valentine’s day card making that a total bust.” He zoned out a bit as she continued to list ‘failures’. “So, this time I am going to actually give the gift to him.” She finished, coming back to reality after her little rant. “Chat?” The poor cat looked stunned. He jumped at his name.

“Uhh, yeah. No. I mean that’s really nice of you?” He tried to pull himself together.

“So, will you help me?” She motioned with the measuring tape, looking hopeful. The blond nodded and headed to the middle of the room. Marinette followed and started measuring; his shoulders, length of his arms, chest, neck, and a couple other places. Writing the numbers down and mumbling calculations to herself as she went along. “Thanks Kitty.” She scratched under his chin when she was done, making him purr a bit, then settled at her desk to continue drafting.

Chat settled on her chaise. When she didn’t protest he started to play with a ball of yarn. “So, anything interesting happen this week?” He was trying to steer the conversation towards the topic that had been bugging him, in a totally subtle way. “Anyone new in your life?”

Marinette hummed in thought. “Nothing too interesting. We got a new student at school. I got to show him around because I am the class rep.” She shrugged again while pinning two pieces together.

“So, what’s he like? Mr. New Guy? Do you like him?” Definitely subtle.

“He’s okay. He’s from America, so his French is super rough. But, his mom is from here, so he knows it well enough. It’s nice to practice my English every now and then though. He seems to be adjusting well.” She frowned at two pieces that didn’t seem to want to work together. He frowned at how fond she seemed of this guy already. “Some of the stories he tells about high school in America are hilarious.” She chuckled as she remembered the last story that he had told her. "But, I do wish that he would find some people that share interests with him. We don't have much in common."

“You seem pretty close to him already. Aren’t you normally, I don’t know, shy around new people?” His eyes shifted back and forth while he scratched the back of his neck. Totally casual.

“Where did you hear that from, Kitty?” She let out a triumphant sound as the two pieces finally cooperated. Now that they were pinned she turned her attention to her cat. “I’m not normally that shy, painfully clumsy, but not really shy.” She turned back and placed another pin. “There. Okay, Chat. It is super rough, but I don’t have a male mannequin, so I need your services again.” She held up a pinned together jacket, made of practice fabric.

“At your service, my Purrincess.” She helped him into the jacket, only poking him a couple times with the pins. Completely on accident, of course. She started adjusting the pinned fabric, bringing in hem lines, adjusting shoulder length, and the like. It wasn’t long before the two were yawning. “Meouch! Watch where you are pinning, Princess.” It was more surprising than painful, but nobody liked being stuck with a pin.

“Sorry, I guess I am done here,” She yawned as she carefully pulled off the rough draft. “I should head to bed since it is,” she looked to a clock “two in the morning. Will you be back tomorrow?” She turned her beautiful blue eyes to him, and he could not say ‘no’ even if he wanted to.

“Of course, I would never deprive you of your knight.” The cat themed super hero leaned down and kissed her hand before bounding out of the sky light and into the night. Leaving the tired girl to shake her head at his antics.

“The coast is clear Tiki. Did you have a good nap?” Marinette turned toward her kwami.

“I did, now you should be headed to bed too. Don’t forget that you have to help your parents tomorrow morning.” The little god nestled into her chosen’s hair as they settled down for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Marinette would see Chat as shorter than Adrein because she would definitely stand taller as Ladybug then when she is just Marinette.  
> Plus that thought cracked me up.


	2. Spending Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien spends a little time with Marinette.

Adrien had enjoyed his weekend. He had visited the bakery, as Chat Noir, both Saturday and Sunday. But, last night had been particularly nice. After she had finished pinning the final fabric, Marinette had decided that they needed a break. So, they laid in her bed watching the stars through her sky light, talking about nothing and everything. When Marinette fell asleep halfway through a sentence at three in the morning, Chat knew it was time for him to go. He covered her with a blanket, kissed her forehead, and made his way to his own bed.

Now, the model would never regret spending time with his princess, but he was definitely feeling the late night. He slumped in his seat hoping for a few minutes of peace before class started.

He must have nodded off because the next thing he knew he was being awoken by an angelic laugh. Adrien assumed that Marinette was laughing at something Alya had said, so he raised his hand in greeting and smiled when she rounded the corner.

His hand and face fell as he watched Mr. New Guy throw an arm around Marinette’s shoulder. _So much for a good day._ He glowered at his desk, missing how Marinette side stepped the one-armed hug from Kyle. He didn’t look up as the two passed his desk, Marinette still politely laughing at something Kyle had said.

“Hey Dude,” Nino elbowed him to get his attention. “Eat something funny this morning?” The DJ asked with concern. Adrien just shrugged.

“Must have.” He allowed, still totally not jealous.

“If you don’t feel well, I have some ginger ale in my backpack for lunch.” A quiet voice piped up from behind them. He looked back to a blushing Marinette. “I mean, if you want it. It tends to make me feel better if I eat something funny, not that I eat a lot of funny things. I mean, not that you make a habit of eating weird things either.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening her eyes with her exhale. “Would you like some ginger ale?” she finally finished, her whole face glowing with embarrassment.

The blond smiled at her antics. _Now this is the Marinette that I know._ “Sure, I think that might help. Thanks Mari.” Adrien smiled at Marinette’s deepened blush and studiously ignored the brunet male leaning against her desk. He also tried to ignore the way that Marinette had to brush past him to reach into her bag. She handed him the drink and their fingers brushed.

Now, he blamed Plagg for his poor impulse control, so it was definitely the little god’s fault when Adrien leaned forward and kissed Marinette on the cheek. The little “eep” that came from the bluenette was adorable, and he couldn’t stop the blush from running up his own face.

“Thanks again, Mari.” When he turned to settle back into his seat, Mr. New Guy caught his attention. Adrien could tell that Kyle was not very happy about how close Adrien was with Marinette. That only made Adrien want to get closer. Nobody was going to take his princess away.

Paying attention in class was hard, when all Adrien could focus on was the girls behind him. He could hear a note being passed between the two, the occasional gasp or giggle, and on one occasion a moan from directly behind him. He was almost twitching in his seat waiting for lunch. Nino had to kick him twice to get him to stop jiggling his foot.

When the bell finally rang Adrien spun around before he packed up his things, startling his three friends. “So, since I stole a part of your lunch, why don’t I make up for it by taking you out to eat?” He asked Marinette. She looked a little startled, jumping a bit when Alya elbowed her, not so subtly.

“That’s really sweet, Adrien, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She was already giving him an out.

“I want to, plus there is a really sweet café that just opened up around the corner. It is super hero themed and has booths for four.” He turned to his other two friends “You guys wanna come too, my treat.” He smiled as innocently as possible. Nino clapped him on the shoulder.

“Those are my favorite words, man.” Nino packed up his bags faster and reached over for Alya’s things.

“If you insist Sunshine. Here take Marinette’s things.” The reporter handed over the petite girl’s backpack.

“Alya!” the bluenette looked horrified. “That’s rude,” she turned to him. “You really don’t have to carry my things.” She opened her hands for her backpack back, but he just shouldered it.

“I don’t mind. Shall we?” he offered an arm to Marinette, not missing the, not so subtle, glare from Mr. New Guy.

Marinette had gotten used to how affectionate Adrien had gotten. The poor boy was a little starved of physical affection. They, Alya, Nino, and Marinette, had found out that, surprisingly, Marinette was the most comfortable with Adrien’s. . . lack of bubble. She realized that he needed a friend more than anything else, and that had helped her shower him with the warmth he deserved. Normally, this meant that, when they were in a group, Marinette and Adrien were linked at the arm, joking and nudging at each other. When they were sitting Adrien could lay his head on her lap, or he would pull her legs into his lap. There always seemed to be a point of contact that bordered the platonic line.

But, all last week Marinette had been busy with Kyle. She hadn’t even noticed how much she missed his presence, until this morning, when he kissed her on the cheek! That was a bit of a surprise. Not the first time he had done it, but the first time that it had seemed to come naturally to him. Marinette and Alya had spent the entire class period analyzing the whole ordeal, with little to show for it. And now she was walking beside him, arm in arm, like nothing was different. She took a calming breath, for what felt like the hundredth time today, and stepped into the café with her friends.

The café was indeed super hero themed, strongly featuring the Parisian superheroes. Marinette had to admit, it felt nice to be appreciated.

“Woah, I totally have to post about this on the blog.” Alya had her phone out and taking various pictures, while Nino and Adrien found them a table. “So, looks like Sunshine is coming around.” The blogger nudged Marinette with her elbow.

“Oh, hush Alya. You are reading way more into it.” She pulled at one of her pig-tails, unsure. “Besides, he has enough on his plate right now. I’m not looking to make life more complicated for him, I want to make it easier.” The red head looked at her in disbelief.

“You would totally tell me if you started crushing on someone else right?”

“Alya!” Marinette flushed from head to toe.

“There totally is! Oh ho. Who could it be to knock Wonder Boy off of his pedestal?” Marinette watched as her friend transferred into reporter mode.

“You don’t know him” She mumbled with her face in her hand.

“We don’t know who?” Adrien and Nino decided that would be the opportune moment to return. “And our table is over here.” Adrien led Marinette to a corner booth, decorated in a Ladybug motif. He pulled the chair out for her before he sat down. “So, who don’t we know?” he asked again.

“Nobody!”

“Marinette’s new crush!” They both answered together. The former groaning and dropping her head to the table.

“Woah, our sweet baby girl has a crush?” Nino asked Alya dramatically.

“Yup. Our little girl is growing up. Now tell us who is this mystery man, and what about the crush you had on Boy Wonder?” Alya leaned into the table, doing her best impersonation of an interrogator. Marinette groaned. She sucked in a breath and talked as fast as possible.

“He is just a friend. No. You really don’t know him. No. I am not going to tell you who he is. I think I totally misjudged him at first and now may like him a little more than just a friend, but that hasn’t stopped my other crush on Adr. . . Boy Wonder. I really don’t think this is a flattering picture of Ladybug.” She hoped the last comment would get Alya started on her favorite topic. And it did.

Marinette sighed in relief as she looked over the menu and half listened to Alya’s rant about the difficulty of angles when defeating an evil villain. _You don’t know the half of it._ She thought to herself. The waitress took their order and when their food came the conversation seemed to change, Marinette started to listen halfway through Adrien’s sentence.

“. . . And that is why Ladybug could definitely do this without Chat.” He finished, with a satisfied nod, knowing he had praised his Lady.

“That is so not true.” Everyone’s attention snapped to Marinette. They had all assumed that she had gone into design mode, it happened often enough that they all kept spare paper with them, so she wouldn’t find herself without. “Ladybug needs Chat Noir. Probably more than Paris needs Ladybug. He is kind, and, loyal, and dorky, and brave. She wouldn’t be able to do half the stuff she does if she didn’t have the stupid cat backing her up.” She had a fond smile on her face when she talked about ‘that stupid cat’. “Ladybug wouldn’t be Ladybug without Chat Noir.” She finished, her face flushed. Everyone blinked twice at her.

“Girl, I did not know you were a fan of Chat Noir.” Alya wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

“I . . . well. . . Why wouldn’t I be? They are partners. She just takes care of the press, so that he can take care of the victims.”

“How do you know that?” Nino butted in. Only Adrien knew that Chat had talked to Marinette the other night about preferring to stay out of the lime light. Of course, Ladybug knew that as well. So, of the three people that could possibly know that, two were sitting in the same booth.

“I . . . well. . . I . . . ummm. . . I saw him in the background of all the Ladyblogs. Yeah, you can totally see him. Always talking to the purified akuma victims. It’s really sweet.” She sighed in relief at her save. She didn’t, however, notice her best friend’s calculating look.

“It’s Chat Noir!” The reporter shouted in victory, only to be hushed by the waitress. “You are totally crushing on Chat Noir. SPILL!” she demanded. No negotiations, do not pass go, do not collect $200. Marinette wanted to flee, but she was trapped between a wall and a hard place, well a wall and an Adrien to be precise.

“You know it will be easier if you just tell us already” Nino put in his wisdom, while downing his coffee. Marinette squared her shoulders.

“Okay, I will tell you, but you cannot tell anyone else. Got it. If this gets out I will hunt each and every one of you down and make sure that your immediate future becomes miserable, understood?” They all nodded, looking a little more frightened of their “innocent” friend.

“First things first. Girl, how do you know Chat Noir?” Alya looked impressed, Nino looked confused and Adrien looked extremely interested in what she was going to say.

“He started dropping by after Nathaniel got akumatized, you know when I went on that ‘date’ with Evillustraitor. I thought he was a total flirt, so I fed his ego like any good fan girl would.” Alya chuckled, between the three of them Alya was the only one who knew how sarcastic her sweet little friend could be. Well, Alya and Chat Noir. “Anyway, then he saved me again when Max was akumatized. After that he would drop by after akumas for a cookie or some hot chocolate. We would talk, but it wasn’t frequent.” She trailed off, thinking about their stupid discussions on who would survive the apocalypse or who would win in a fight between Jagged Stone and Chloe Bourgeois.

“Then what, you are getting really vague here girl. I need details.” The poor blogger was about ready to shake the girl.

“Well, it was the same day Andre was akumatized, I was sitting on my balcony, sad that . . . Wonder Boy hadn’t showed up,” _I guess that nickname is going to stick._ Marinette internally shook her head. “when Chat did show up. We talked, and he showed me something that made me change my mind about him.”

“OOhh how personal was the thing that he showed you? Or was it on his person?” She wiggled her eyebrows again and both the blond and the bluenette turned beet red.

“Alya! Nothing like that, plus we got attacked by Andre right after, so nothing could have happened. Uggh, we are gonna be late for class if we don’t leave soon.”

“Fine, fine. But you are telling me that all you do with Chat is . . . chat? That fine boy in skin tight leather-”

“Boyfriend, right here.” Nino put in, while Adrien waved for the bill, trying hard to ignore this conversation and failing at reducing his blush.

“-And all you can think to do is talk. Girl, I am disappointed in you.” Alya continued, as if she weren’t interrupted. Marinette groaned. There was a thump, Nino jumped and yelped in pain, and Marinette dropped her head into her hands.

“What just happened.” Adrien thought aloud as he finished signing the bill.

Alya chuckled to herself before filling the blond in “It seems our sweet Marinette has bad aim.”

“And killer leg strength.” Nino whined as he rubbed his shin, while getting out of the booth.

“Sorry, Nino. I was aiming for Alya.” She shot a glare at her best friend.

“You know you love me.” The red head threw an arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the school making fun of Nino for complaining so much about a single kick.

* * *

 

That night Chat found Marinette lying face down on her pillows. “Princess?” he poked her with a claw. She just groaned in acknowledgement. He was thoroughly confused. “What’s the matter?” She gave a muffled reply. “Ummm, what?” groaning some more, she pulled herself up.

“I made a fool of myself.” she ground out.

“Come again?” This was not what he was expecting when he showed up. She shot him a look, like he was the one being slow.

“Adrien.” She said, as if that made all the sense. He shook his head, not comprehending. How could this have anything to do with him, well his civilian self. She let out a half sigh, half groan before pulling a pillow into her lap. “He asked me to lunch, then I went all spazy on him. Jumping to _your_ defense.” She pushed the pillow up and started pacing. His raised eyebrow was either ignored or not noticed. “Then I told him that you visit and Alya suggested that we. . . whatever, while you’re here,” both teens blushed heavily at the implications. “Then I go to kick her, and I hit Nino instead.” She flopped down on her chaise, face first, mirroring how she looked when he first came in. “He’ll never ask me to lunch again” she moaned into the cushion.

He laughed as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

“You weren’t there.” _If only you knew Princess._

“Did he avoid you after the lunch?” He knew the answer to that question. She huffed out a negative. “See, if he didn’t like you, he would have avoided you!” Chat smiled at his own logic. Trying to convince a girl that you didn’t hate her when she didn’t know she was actually talking to you was really confusing.

A muffled “You think so?” had him nodding, only to realize that she couldn’t see him.

“Of course, it takes more than one bad date to scare someone away from you, Princess.”

“Date?!?” She shot up, hands going to her pigtails, returning to her pacing. “Was it a date? Did he think it was a date? I barely talked to him?” She continued to mutter to herself, pulling harder at her hair.

“Princess.” Chat called. “Princess?” Still nothing. “Marinette.” He placed himself in her path. “It’s fine,” his hands pulled hers from her hair, gently removing the ties that held it, rubbing his hands through her loose hair once it was freed. She sighed, her eyes closing.

“Thanks Kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going a bit faster than I thought it would. Maybe not such a slow burn. IDK


	3. A Little Comfort

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Marinette knew that Alya was not done with her. So, she was not surprised when the note was slid over to her desk the next morning.

_A: Then what?_

**_M: ????_ **

_Don’t give me that! Chat Noir?!?_

Marinette sighed. And started to write. At least now she didn’t have Adrien as an audience.

**_He came by like every other week after Andre. Then Chat came to check on me after Adrien’s bodyguard got akumatized. He showed up more often after that. And even more often this past week._ **

_How often?_ Alya eyed her friend, giving her a “don’t lie to me” look. Marinette suppressed another groan.

**_Every night. For the past five days. I think he is coming tonight too._ **

_Do you like when he comes over?_

**_Yes?_** Alya raised an eyebrow. **_He is good company._** Another look. **_We just talk about stuff._** Another look, did she ever run out of those? **_He’s only been in my room like three times. He’s been helping me with a project._**

_What project?_

**_The jacket. He is about the right size._ **

_Do you like him?_

**_Yes?_ **

_How much do you like him?_

**_I don’t know Als. It is complicated. He’s a flipping superhero._** Marinette flailed her hands a bit to emphasize her confusion. Alya sighed and shook her head.

_I am sure you will figure something out girl._

Adrien wanted to know what the girls were talking about. He could hear the paper being passed back and forth. He was surprised that the teacher hadn’t caught them with how subtle they were not being. He had really wanted to hear the tail end of how her and Chat had started hanging out, maybe get some insight into the girl that was slowly taking up most of his thoughts.

When the bell rang Adrien turned with Nino to invite the girls to lunch again, only to find that Kyle had beat him to it. He watched as Marinette quickly shoved the note into her bag, so Kyle couldn’t see it before giving him her full attention.

“So, Nette.” Her nose crinkled a bit at the new nickname, not sure she was a fan. “I was wondering if you could help me figure out how to order at a café. They are a lot different here and I don’t wanna make a fool of myself.” Marinette smiled, of course she would say yes.

“Sounds like a plan” Alya butt in, placing her arm around Mari’s shoulders. “We could totally help you out. Right Nino, Adrien?” Both boys nodded as they stood.

“I don’t know guys, I tend to learn better in one on one settings.” The innuendo was strong in Kyle’s body language. “So how about it Nette?” He leaned on her desk, cutting off her only exit.

“Okay Kyle. If you really feel that you need the help. But, I think that you should really start branching out. Tryouts for the swim team are tomorrow and you said that you were an excellent swimmer.” Marinette tried to get him to find someone other than herself to hang out with. He seemed to get along with the other jocks in class. Why wouldn’t he hang out with them.

“I only said that I was good at holding my breath.” He winked at her. Nino, Alya, and Adrien’s mouth dropped at the allusion. “Shall we head to lunch?” Marinette grabbed her bag and marched out of the room, keeping a two-foot distance between herself and that boy. Lunch was going to suck.

* * *

 

Chat was at her balcony earlier than ever before that night. He thought that Marinette could use someone to vent to, after her lunch. He looked into the room from the balcony but couldn’t see Marinette. So, he knocked, quietly, thinking that she might be out of sight.

“It’s open!” The voice that called out was Marinette’s, but it was not what he would call welcoming. He hopped down and found her at her desk, under her bed, sewing the jacket together, viciously.

“Princess?” He ventured cautiously. “I heard you had a rough lunch.” The machine jerked to a stop. Marinette pulled the material out to examine it with a muttered curse. “Something the matter?” He almost stepped closer. She swung around with a seam ripper in her hand and fury in her eye.

“I sewed the damn sleeve on upside down! Now I have to start the whole fucking thing all over again! What absolute moron sews the stupid ass sleeve on upside down!” She turned back around and began tearing at the seams holding the sleeve to the jacket. Chat took a deep breath and put his hands over hers.

“I don’t think you are mad about the jacket Mari. I saw you when you got back from lunch with Mr. New Guy. Do you want to talk about it?” She huffed, dropping the tool/weapon.

“It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just urggh irritated.” She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around him, sighing into his chest. Chat slowly allowed his arms to wrap around her. “He is . . . very big headed. I think Chloe and him would make a good pair, if they could get over how much they loved themselves.

She chuckled without much humor and started to draw aimless patterns on his back. His hands smoothing circles into her own. “I was going because he wanted ‘help ordering in a café’. So, we sat down, and he ordered, not only for himself, but for me as well. In perfect French, I might add.” She leaned back onto the table and began to pull at her hair again. Chat decided it must be a nervous habit of hers. “As if that wasn’t bad enough, he ordered me a salad because, and I quote ‘A princess like [me] should be careful with what [I] put in [my] body’.” Marinette scoffed and went to rip out one of the tails, only to find Chat’s hands there, gently removing the band.

She sighed as he pulled the second one free. “Then he proceeds to tell me about how healthy and virial he is because of his sports.” She pulled away to grab the brush from her vanity. “I think I finally convinced him to try out for swim. Though the amount of poorly concealed innuendos about how long he could hold his breath or how fast his ‘swimmers’ were, was almost intolerable.” She yanked the brush through her hair in thought. “Maybe he can find some guy friends because I know for a fact that girls do not talk like that.”

Chat stopped her hands, taking the brush from her. “I don’t think that guys should talk like that either.” She looked up at him. He motioned for her to sit down in front of him on the chaise. He started brushing through her hair. After a while Marinette piped up.

“I know you wouldn’t talk like that in front of a girl Kitty, but you can’t tell me that you haven’t had some inappropriate conversations with your guy friends about girls.” She liked the feel of someone else brushing her hair, so she relaxed back to lean into him.

“I only have one guy friend.” Chat said easily. “We normally talk about music, or video games, or tv shows.” The brush slowed down. “When we talk about girls, its more about what dates we would plan. He has a girlfriend, so he asks for advice on what gifts to give her and how to apologize after he has made her mad.” The was a small pause. “I don’t think we have ever talked about a girl, like that.” He put the brush to the side when Marinette turned around to look at him.

“Oh Kitty, you are too pure for this world.” She ruffled his hair.

“Hey.” He pouted as she laughed. She rested her head against his shoulder.

“It’s sweet. Don’t change for anyone Kitty Cat.” His hands went back to her hair and their eyes made contact. Marinette suddenly realized how close they were. She was in his lap, practically straddling him, his hands were threaded into her hair, their breath mingled between them. They could feel the charge in the air. She sucked in a deep breath and they both pulled away quickly.

“Now,” she shifted out of his lap, “I am less irritated, but not any more focused, so the jacket is out of the question. What should we do?” She fluttered around her room, putting away fabric, getting her backpack ready for tomorrow. That was when Chat saw the note from earlier. Again, he blamed Plagg for his impulse control, as he swiped the page, folding it into one of his many pockets. “. . . movie?” he realized that Marinette had been talking the whole time.

“Yeah a movie sounds great. Should I get some pillows for down here?” He made to grab the giant cat pillow he knew was on Marinette’s bed.

“I actually thought we could watch it on my bed. I mean, if you want. But, we don’t have to if you don’t want to, watch it up there, that is.” They both blushed.

“Yeah sure, your bed sounds great, uh comfortable.” He scratched the back of his neck.

This shouldn’t be this hard. They had laid in her bed together before, to watch the stars. It was all Alya’s fault for putting bad thoughts in her head. They settled down and started the movie. After a few minutes of consciously not touching, they accidentally brushed shoulders. They both jumped at the contact before settling down more comfortably. Both very aware that their shoulders were now touching.

By the end of the movie Marinette was leaned against her cat pillow, While Chat had his head in her lap, her hands running through his hair. “That was the end!” He whisper-shouted in disbelief. “Please tell me there is a sequel?” He looked up at her with kitten eyes.

“Sorry Kitty. That was the end.” She laughed at the despair in his eyes. “So dramatic” she purred at him, booping his nose. He scowled.

“I pick the next movie Princess.” His arms crossed, pouting again.

“That’s okay with me.” She hummed a little to herself as she played with Chat’s hair. “Hey, Kitty?” he hummed back in acknowledgement. “How did you see me after my horrible lunch with Kyle?” He stiffened momentarily.

“A birdie told me?” he tried. She scoffed.

“You’re allergic to feathers.” She unhelpfully pointed out. “Do you go to my school?” she asked after a few minutes, fingers slowing, sleep coating her words.

“Yes, Princess. I do.” He looked up at her and noticed that she was either fast asleep or almost there. For the second time that week Chat tucked Marinette in, kissed her on the forehead, and leapt towards his own home.

When he got to his room he pulled out the note and de-transformed. Plagg zoomed out of the ring and settled on the bed.

“Can I at least get some cheese before you moon over what your girlfriend wrote about you?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, I don’t know if she wrote about me, and you know where the cheese is, you glutton.” He was still eyeing the note like it was a snake.

“You know it is not going to read itself.” Adrien stood there for a second longer. “Here let me read it.” The kwami zipped over to take the paper from the blond’s hand.

“Hey, that’s private!” Adrien reached for the little god.

“Then why do you have it.” The black little cat taunted his chosen. “If you are gonna read it, then I want to too.”

“Since when do you want to get involved with human emotions?” Plagg floated just over Adrien as he read the note to himself.

“You’re right, I don’t care.” The kwami dropped the note and flew away as Adrien floundered to catch it.

The boy read the note once, twice, three times, before the words settled in. Marinette liked him. At least a little bit more than a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I would dislike one of my own characters so much. I guess they really do have a mind of their own.


	4. Party and Realizations

 

When Marinette woke up the next morning she bolted upright. “Tikki!” She called out to her kwami. “Did I dream that Chat said he went to my school?” she looked frantically at the maternal mini god. Tikki giggled and shook her head. “I think I really like him.” Marinette sank back into her bed sighing in defeat.

“Better hurry up. You don’t want to be late for school.” Marinette bolted up again.

“But, Chat goes to my school. He can’t see me like this!” She scrambled out of bed rushing to become somewhat presentable. Tikki decided it would be best not to point out that Chat has seen Marinette in her pajamas more often than not.

Shocking everyone, Marinette made it to school early, for the first time in . . . well, no one really knew. She was a bit jumpy, looking for her Kitty in every guy that walked by. Alya asked her what was up, but Marinette didn’t want the blogger to know how deep she had fallen, or that Chat went to their school, so she just told her that she had tried new coffee, and that it was a mistake. Alya nodded in understanding.

When Marinette got home she went straight up to talk with Tikki. “Help!” the designer hugged her kwami close. “I really like Chat and he goes to my school. He has seen me, there. Which means that he has seen me fall down the stairs, like every day. Run into almost every wall, at least once. Trip over air. Tikki, I’m doomed.”

“You don’t know that he has seen you every day, Marinette. And even if he did, Chat Noir has still decided to come visit you.” The ladybug-like god nuzzled her chosen.

“What am I going to do? I can’t spend my time looking for him. I shouldn’t do that anyway. Is it bad that I want to impress him? He’s just a stupid alley cat. Maybe he doesn’t really notice me at school and I am overthinking things.” Marinette paced back and forth in front of her kwami.

“You are definitely overthinking things.” The little one chuckled. “Do you want him to notice you?”  Marinette stopped, thinking about the question.

“Yes, but like: I really want to kiss her, not: there goes Marinette, down another flight of stairs.” They both giggled at the last situation.

“Then, make him notice.” Tikki floated in front of Marinette watching the confidence seep back into her.

The next three days went by in a crazy blur for Marinette. There were back to back akumas on Wednesday and Thursday. She had gone to fencing practice on Friday. She finished the jacket, wrapped it up nicely. Just in time since Adrien’s party was on Saturday. She also finished a hat that matched the scarf she had made a couple years ago, and the gloves that she had made the year after that. The awkward part was handing it over to Mr. Agreste’s personal assistant. The business woman accepted the gift, with a slight look of guilt in her eye.

It was early Friday night, barely eight, when Marinette settled in for some much-needed rest. She was just turning a movie on when Chat jumped through the window, not bothering to knock. “You know, it was my turn to pick the movie.”

She made room for him on the bed as he scanned the movie titles. “Pick something quiet Kitty, I am super tired.” She snuggled into his chest, already almost asleep. She still hadn’t started operation: Make Him Notice. That would be next week.

“Maybe I should let you sleep Mari.” Chat made to leave, but Marinette grabbed his wrist.

“Just stay for a little while.” She yawned. “You’re comfy.” She snuggled back in place and fell asleep before he could say anything.

He sat there running his hand through her hair as he thought about the past week. He had come to the bakery every night for eight days in a row, and he didn’t really see any reason to stop. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore either, he really liked her. As more than a friend.

But, what about Ladybug. She said that she was in love with someone else. So, he had stepped back, just like she had asked him to. He realized that he would always love Ladybug, but maybe he was no longer _in love_ with Ladybug.

Another girl had definitely become more prominent in his thoughts lately. He looked down at the girl in his arms and decided that he should try to move on. “I think I am falling for you Marinette.” He whispered as she slept.

* * *

 

Adrien woke up with a sigh. He had two shoots today and some interview. Woohoo, Happy 16th Birthday. Plagg gave him his customary cheese, which Adrien, kindly, let the kwami eat. He was just happy to have some company, even if it was a gluttonous god that ate smelly cheese.

As he stepped out of the vehicle, he headed to the park where the shoot was supposed to be. Already dreading the next twelve hours.

Only to be greeted by all of his friends and classmates. The park had been decorated with banners and balloons, all wishing Adrien a ‘Happy Birthday’. He couldn’t get over the shock.

“Adrikins!!” Chloe flew at him, but her voice gave him enough warning to tense before she hit him. “I hope you are super excited for your party! I planned it.” He looked at her hard. It wasn’t something that Chloe would normally do, but he wouldn’t put it past her.

“Really?” He asked, letting a little doubt color his voice.

“Okay, Marinette planned it. But I funded the whole thing once she got your Father’s permission. So, I like totally helped.” The blonde fluffed her hair.

“You really did Chloe. We wouldn’t have been able to finish this without you.” Marinette and Alya stood behind the two blonds. The reporter seethed a little at Chloe trying to take all the credit, but Marinette just let it go, happy that Chloe had conceded some of the credit. The girl was getting there.

“Well, I have to go make sure Sabrina puts my present right at the top.” Chloe pecked Adrien on the cheek and sauntered off. Adrien turned to the two girls.

“You talked to my father?” He looked at the designer in awe. The last person to try to talk to his father had been Nino, and he had gotten banned from the house. Marinette had not only not gotten banned but had gotten his father to allow a party.

“Oh, she talked to him like a solid month ago. Since then she has gotten him to agree to a guest list, party games, and even a playlist from this century.” Alya bragged about her best friend.

“It was nothing. I just figured that Mr. Agreste was a busy person, so a rash approach was probably not the best idea. I just told him that I would plan everything for him to approve. Simple.” Adrien swept Marinette into a hug. Spinning her a few times for good measure.

“Getting my Father to agree to anything is not simple. You are a miracle worker. I can’t thank you enough.” He pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders. They stared at each other for a while before she cleared her throat.

“Well, this is your party. Go mingle. I’ll be here when you get back.” She squeezed his hand before letting go.

Adrien was floored. He didn’t have to work today, and he got to go to an actual party, for him. He hadn’t had a birthday party with people his age since he was a toddler. He made his way around the party talking to people, playing games, and just having fun. All of his friends made sure to include him in the games, even if he was just walking by.

The Dupain-Chengs brought out a massive cake, similar to the one that they had baked Marinette for her party. He was informed that it was low sugar and low calorie, but he couldn’t taste the difference.

After the cake he opened presents. Nathalie to the side so that she could note what each person got and send thank you cards later. The number of gifts astounded him. Last year he had only really gotten one gift, this year there were at least fifty.

His father even dropped by, handing him a gift with an awkward hug. It turned out to be a hat that matched his scarf, which turned his attention to Marinette.

She had stepped back during most of the festivities, watching from the sidelines. But now she had a gift in her hand and she looked determined. She pushed the gift into his hand. “I made this for you.” He knew, and he already loved it. He took care in opening the package, revealing the jacket that he knew would fit perfectly.

“Mari, you did not tell me that it turned out so good!” Alya shouted over as Adrien slipped it on. “I call dibs on the next Ladybug jacket.”

“I know you’re a fan of hers’, so I thought you would like a jacket inspired by her.” Marinette smiled at him. She had gone out of her way to make sure that he had a personalized gift from herself, and he was sure that the hat his father had gifted him was one of her creations too. Where did she find the time? And he knew then that he was gone. Head over heels. This was the girl.

* * *

 

This is kinda what I was thinking for the jacket, but with spots and an A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter, I just noticed them on my last read through, I tried to be a little cleaner here, but no promises.  
> I think that Adrien realizing how much he likes Marinette might be super sudden.  
> After Zombizou, maybe Chloe isn't as bad of a person. . . maybe?  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> THX


	5. Make Him Notice

Chat tried to visit Marinette over the weekend, but she stayed at Alya’s on Saturday night and there was a sticky note on the trap door Sunday night that said, “Girl’s Night”. He ignored the note anyway and dropped down, it had been a full twenty-four hours since he had seen his Princess, and a stupid sticky wasn’t going to stop him.

But, an angry blogger might.

“Didn’t you read the note?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I. . . well . . . umm, I just wanted to make sure Marinette was okay?” he tried, searching the room for his princess. She must be downstairs getting snacks.

“More like you were searching for some snacks.” Alya accused lightly. Chat Noir spluttered. That was not the only reason he came here, anymore. It wasn’t even a large reason lately.

“Chat?” Marinette’s head popped through her door as she climbed the stairs with a tray full of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate. “I thought I left a note.”

“You did. Let me get that, Princess.” He took the tray from her and set it down on the desk, not even swiping a cookie before turning back around. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t get to see you last night, so I worried.” He scratched the back of his neck, hoping he didn’t sound too much like a stalker.

“Aww, thanks Kitty.” She pulled him into a hug and he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He had his nose nuzzled into her neck and he could stay there forever.

“Ahem.” Alya broke them up. “As cute as you two are, you,” She pointed at the cat, “are interrupting girl’s night. Now, I will give you exactly one free pass, for being super adorable and calling my girl ‘princess’, which she really is. But, the pass is slowly expiring and if you wish to live, you will vacate the premise in sixty seconds.” She pointed to her watch. Chat looked at Marinette to confirm.

“I would believe her, she takes girl’s nights pretty seriously.” The bluenette said solemnly. He nodded.

“Well then, good night Ladyblogger.” He saluted at Alya, then leaned towards Marinette. “And good night Princess.” He whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. It was the first time he had done it while she was awake, and the surprise on her face was worth it, he thought as he bounded home.

* * *

 

The two girls stood in silence for a few seconds after the super hero left. One tried to find her jaw, where she dropped in on the floor. While the other tried to restart her heart.

“Girl, how many guys do you have trailing after you?” The red head made it over to her friend, who was still a little in shock. Marinette had to shake her head a couple times before she could think properly.

“It’s not like that, Alya. He just likes to flirt.” She hoped her blush wasn’t too bad but knew that it was probably flaming.

“I wish that he would flirt like that with me. Damn, that boy is fine.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“You’re taken.” She threw a pillow at her friend and laughed.

As they settled in for the night Marinette contemplated letting Alya in on her plan. They had been watching a movie and Marinette wanted some advice. She decided against telling the whole truth, but still enlisted her help, leaving out certain details.

“Alya?” the blogger made a noise of acknowledgement. “How would I go about getting a guy to notice me? Without throwing myself at him.” Not that she could, she didn’t technically know who he was. Alya shot up and stopped the movie, right at the best part.

“What boy in particular?” Her eyes shot to the skylight, no doubt picturing a certain blond in a black mask.

“Someone at school.” Marinette tried to be vague. Alya raised an eyebrow at her. “Not Adrien either. You . . . um, you don’t know him.” Technically. The red head scratched her chin in thought.

“Well, I guess I would toe the line at first. You see him at school, right?” Marinette nodded, well he sees me. “So, you have to be in dress code, but you could slowly start raising your hem and lowering your neck line. Then, when he least expects it, BAM. Outfit that could quite possibly get you dress coded.” She paused as she looked over her friend thoughtfully “You’re not gonna tell me who it is, are you?” Alya narrowed her eyes.

“Nope” the bluenette popped the ‘p’. “But, you are going to help me anyway, right?”

“You know it.” They went to her closet and planned for the week.

* * *

 

Monday was a subtle day. She wore black jeans, that were quite a bit skinnier than normal, with a pink, off the shoulder, peasant top. Her hair was in the normal twin tails. Nothing scandalous, but she felt a little dressed up and very pretty.

The whole day Marinette wondered if Chat noticed the change in her normal outfit.  Adrien told her that she looked cute, but there wasn’t much more attention drawn to her outfit.

She would just have to find out later that night. Unfortunately, there was an akuma just after school, so now she was behind on homework and designing. She was at her sewing machine when Chat flopped onto her bed, long foregoing knocking.

“Kitty, shoes.” She called, not looking up. He moaned in return and lifted his feet off her bed. What a beautiful relationship. She was finishing up one of the pieces for her BAM outfit when she felt a weight on her shoulder.

“What are you making?” Chat had laid his chin on her bare shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle, looking at her work with interest. She snuggled back into him and pulled at the fabric. To anyone else it looked like a normal, cute lace bralette, but Marinette knew how it would look together in the outfit she was planning.

“Just a small top.” She held up the garment. A bralette with lace cups that showed everything, four black straps crisscrossed at the front and met around the neck.

“It doesn’t cover much” Marinette could hear a bit of strain in his voice.

“It’s not supposed to. It goes under clothes. But parts are supposed to pop out, like the straps, a bit of lace. Nobody but the wearer is supposed to know that it is completely see through.” She informed him. Smirking at the audible gulp behind her. “It’s not quite done yet, maybe you can see it later.” She joked to him. He all but squeaked at the idea. “I should get ready for bed.” She pecked his cheek and headed to her bathroom. “Good night, Kitty.”

* * *

 

Tuesday’s outfit was a little more daring. Marinette broke out her knee high, brown boots to go with her high waisted, pink skater skirt and a tight lace top, tucked into the skirt. She let her hair loose this time. She knew that the skirt was a little short, but it was technically in dress code. However, it might show a little cheekage as she bent over. Not that she was really planning on it.

When she made it to the school Marinette noticed that she seemed to be getting more attention than normal. Guys seemed to turn as she walked down the hall. It was a little disconcerting. Walking into class only Nino and Adrien were there, so she decided to lean on the front of their desk to wait for Alya.

“Hey guys.” They greeted her back easily. “Do I look okay?” She lowered her voice a little. “There were a lot of guys staring and I just wanna make sure nothing is see-through or showing.” She blushed at the thought, taking half a step back and spinning slowly, so that they could check her whole outfit. Nino looked with a critical eye, Adrien’s gaze might have been a bit more roaming.

“You’re good, M. They are probably staring ‘cause you look hot. Alya told me you were spicing things up this week. Good for you.” Nino reached for a high five and Marinette obliged, before turning to Adrien for his opinion. He jerked his eyes back up, hoping she hadn’t noticed him staring at her legs.

“Yeah, you look great.” He smiled when he saw the slight blush color her face at his compliment.

“Princess ‘Nettte,” Marinette’s shoulder’s tightened at the wolf whistle that sounded behind her. “I didn’t know you had such a gorgeous pair of legs.” She turned around slowly with a pained smile on her face.

“Thanks, Kyle. But, I really prefer Marinette.” She tried not to shutter as his eyes hungrily took her in.

“No problem, Marinette.” He leaned in closer, to whisper just loud enough for all three of them to hear. “But, I can’t promise what I might call you in private.” He brushed her hair from her shoulder, winked, and went to sit in his seat. Marinette had to take a deep breath and count to ten before she made her way to her own spot. Maybe this plan was more of a pain than it was worth.

Adrien was going to commit murder. His teeth were ground hard together and the pencil in his hand had been snapped in two. “Dude, that was not cool.” Nino seemed to be on a similar train of thought as Adrien, maybe a little less death. The DJ handed his friend a new pencil, not mentioning what happened to the first one.

* * *

 

It was official: Marinette was going to kill him. Or he was going to kill one of the many males that seemed to suddenly notice her. Yesterday had been okay, she had looked adorable in the shirt, but it wasn’t much different from her normal outfits. Today however. The whole outfit drew attention to some of her finest features, professionally speaking. The short skirt with knee high boots gave her legs for days. The high waist pointed out how small her waist actually was, and her hair down. . . kwami he loved when he got to see her hair down.

The akuma during lunch was a welcome way to get out his pent-up anger and frustrations. Ladybug even eyed him a couple times after he punch the akuma a bit hard.

After lunch Adrien had a photo shoot, but all he wanted to do was stand next to Marinette and growl at any boy that stood within a ten-foot radius.

He was still irritable as he dropped onto his princess’ bed. “Down here, Kitty.” Marinette’s muffled voice came from below him. Chat made his way down and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Marinette.

She was in the same outfit.

On her hands and knees.

Under her desk.

Facing away from him.

Looking for something.

He wasn’t sure how his face could turn so red when all of his blood rushed down. He could just make out the bottom of her spanks and the curve of her rear. The noise he made was a cross between a wheeze and a squeak. She stayed in that position for a little while longer, wiggling in search of something, until she made a victorious noise and sat back, a straight pin in her hand.

“Found it, that would have sucked if I stepped on it.” She turned and noticed how red the blond’s face was. “Kitty? Are you okay?” As she walked over to him he tried very hard to gain some form of composure. “Here, sit down. Your face is all red.” She pushed him onto the fainting couch and kneeled next to him.

“I’m good, Princess. It has just been a trying day.” He sighed when he felt her hands go to his hair.

“What happened?”

“You did,” he huffed, hoping that she wouldn’t hear it. But, he was a black cat, so of course she heard it.

“What?” she whispered, pulling back looking hurt. He almost immediately regretted it.

“Not you Mari. I just got a little sick of the things that your _admirers_ were saying. You might be right about normal guys speaking a certain way around other guys.” He shook his head in disgust as he remembered the conversations about his princess that he had overheard in the locker room. He looked away, feeling a little embarrassed about his overreaction.

“Aww Kitty.” When he still wouldn’t look at her she swung her leg over his and took up his full attention. When his eyes shot up in surprise she sat back so that she was sitting on his thighs, close to his knees, one leg on either side of his, folded underneath her to take her weight. “Were you jealous?” she asked with wide, innocent eyes.

It didn’t seem like he was going to answer. She sighed and placed her hands lightly on his chest to balance herself. “It’s kind of annoying honestly. You try to look pretty for a week and end up with every guy but the one you are looking at drooling over you. Not to mention the crude comments. I might never wear my hair down again, if this is the trouble that I get for it.” She sighed again and leaned into Chat’s chest.

He seemed a little shocked at her rant. Who did she want to have drooling? But the last comment really threw him, his hands instinctually went to her hair. “I really like when your hair is down.” He whispered, voice husky. She pulled back just enough to see his eyes. There was no mistaking the hunger there. When she licked her suddenly dry lips his eyes darted down to follow the motion.

He noticed when her eye became calculating, quickly deciding on something. Before he could figure out what she was planning she had leaned into him, body pressing close. He froze. “I suppose I could wear it down for you then, Kitty.” She all but purred.

Marinette was about to pull back when Chat moved. Surging forward that last bit, hands tightening in her hair, his lips capturing hers. He groaned at the softness of those lips. She chuckled at the noise and pulled back a bit. “So, you were a little jealous?”

He huffed and pulled her back, so he could kiss her. His tongue swiped along her bottom lip, growing more courageous with each second. She opened her mouth to allow entrance, but also fought for control of the kiss. A clash of teeth and tongue.

She had to pull away again, to breathe. His mouth traveled down her neck, a trail of fire in the wake of his open-mouthed kisses. “We should probably stop.” She panted out. Her resolve broke the second his eyes met hers. Lips crashing together like magnets. When she unconsciously ground her hips into his he broke away with a hiss. His hands flew to her waist, holding her still.

“Princess. You can’t. . . I mean.” They were both panting, heavy blushes, swollen lips. “I really want you to do that again,” He leaned his forehead against hers. “but I don’t think you should.”

She placed her hands more firmly on his chest and swung her leg off him, settling in next to him.

They stayed that way until it was time for Chat to go. He leapt onto her balcony, Marinette not far behind him. “Until tomorrow, Princess” He gave her a quick peck and bounded away.

“I think he noticed you.” Tikki announced floating next to Marinette as the bluentte touched her lips.

* * *

 

  

First is Monday, but with black pants. Second is Tuesday's outfit, maybe a bit less of a coral pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all prefer smaller chapters or is the length of these chapters okay? I fell like they might time bounce a bit.  
> They finally kissed, so yay. I really like these two cinnamon rolls.


	6. The Outfit

 

Both Alya and Marinette thought that another subtle day would be beneficial before the BAM moment. And Marinette could not be more relieved about covering up a little bit. It almost made her more anxious about what she was planning to wear Thursday. But, Wednesday was subtle. Nice black, floral leggings with a cream tunic, that showed off her shoulders again. Her brown boots were back on and she left her hair down, for her Kitty.

It was a slow day at school, they were about to be given their quarter projects, but that wasn’t until Friday. So, the teachers weren’t in any hurry to start something new. They were given a lot of study time. The four friends found themselves piled together in the courtyard, reading through the last chapter of their history books. Alya’s head in Nino’s lap, Marinette using Alya’s thigh as a pillow, Adrien using Marinette’s stomach. A pillow pile of people. Alya was ranting about how Ladybug was from ancient times.

“See, she is even mentioned here, in Arthurian legend.” She holds out the book, with a knightly illustration of Ladybug.

“If Ladybug is centuries old, does that mean that Chat Noir is too?” Nino wondered aloud. “They seem to be a pair right now, but I haven’t really read about him anywhere.”

“Chat Noir would have a much better sense of humor if he were centuries old. Trust me.” Marinette snorted thinking about the last joke he had told Ladybug after their early morning akuma.

“You would be the one to know” Alya smirked down at her friend. “How many days has he come in a row now, M? Are we still just chatting during these late-night visits?” Marinette blushed, thinking about last night, nobody noticed the deepening blush on Adrien’s face.

“Not the point.” The designer tried to side-step the question. “Chat is in the stories. He isn’t always named though. It is kind of irritating. I have seen him called the dark side kick, or the black knight. It doesn’t seem to name him very often and there are even less images in history than that of Ladybug.” Adrien stared up at the girl he was using as a pillow.

“You seem to have done quite a bit of research on the topic, Mari? What’s with the sudden interest?” The blond was glad that Alya was nosey enough to speak what was on his mind.

“It isn’t sudden. I started looking into the pair a long time ago. And like I said before, Chat Noir doesn’t get enough credit. It seems to be a running theme in history.” She pouted a little. Adrien was just stunned. He wrapped his arms around her middle and snuggled deeper into her stomach, forgetting he was Adrien, not Chat Noir. When he heard Marinette “eeepp” he pulled back.

“You’re so amazing at standing up for people you care about.” He complimented. Both Nino and Alya raised an eyebrow at his slight misstep over the platonic friendship line.

* * *

 

When Chat dropped into Marinette’s room that night he found her at her sewing machine again. She didn’t even look up when he kissed the top of her head in greeting. He knew this Marinette. This Marinette would be blind to the world until she was finished with what she was doing. He decided to go lay in her bed until she was done.

Marinette knew that Chat had come in, but she was so close to being done that she couldn’t stop yet. So, she went on with her sewing, knowing that he understood this side of her. She didn’t realize how late it had gotten, figuring Chat had left without her realizing it, Marinette pulled on a large sleep shirt and went up to her bed.

She didn’t expect to find Chat sleeping in the furthest corner of her bed, hugging her plush cat. “Chat?” when he didn’t move she settled into the bed next to him. She nudged him with her foot. “Kitty, do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?” He groaned and rolled over, pulling her to his chest suddenly. She “eepped” but when he didn’t actually wake up she kicked him a little harder. He jumped and squinted his eyes at her.

“Princess?” he mumbled, only half awake.

“Do you have to be anywhere tomorrow, Kitty?” she snuggled closer to his warmth.

“No, Father is out of town. Nobody will notice.” His hands went around her waist, looking for anything to cuddle with. He was suddenly wide awake when his hands slipped under her bunched-up sleep shirt and found skin. His eyes popped open a bit as his hands flew up and away from her. “I should definitely head home now.”

“Don’t be stupid Kitty, just sleep here for a little while. No one will know the difference.” She turned to face away from him and snuggled back into the sheets falling asleep rather quickly. Adrien on the other hand, wasn’t as sure. Part of him, that sounded a lot like Plagg, just wanted to go back to sleep. The other part of him, sounding like Ladybug, told him that he should leave now before he gets in trouble. In the end his cat side won out and he settled next to the sleeping girl.

* * *

 

“Girl, you have got some explaining to do!” Chat groaned and pulled his warm pillow closer. When his “pillow” snuggled closer to him his eyes shot open. Marinette was sprawled across him, using his chest as a pillow, both of her hands under her head. His hands were wrapped around her waist, dangerously low, and pushing up more of her sleep shirt.

His green eyes met startled blue eyes and they both jumped away from each other. Marinette’s back hit the wall, Chat hit the other side, flailing, going over the side, and landing on the floor with an “oof!”

“Graceful” Alya snorted, from her place on the bed stairs.

“Alya, what are you doing here?” Marinette’s face was probably as red as Chat’s. “What time is it?”

“It’s 6am. We had plans. How about this?” She gestured to the two of them and the bed. “Was this in the plan?” The bluenette started waving her hands.

“Chat fell asleep on the bed and he is an absolute pain to move after he has fallen asleep.” The super hero snorted indignantly.

“And the cuddling?” Alya looked back at Chat.

“Well ladies, I should really get going. Places to see, people to be.” He tipped an imaginary hat at Alya and turned to Marinette.

“Traitor,” she accused under her breath. He just smiled larger.

“Good luck Princess.” He kissed her forehead again before he left. He had done that everyday this past week and it still made her heart stutter.

“Girl, spill, now.” Marinette looked sheepish.

“He was really warm, and I was tired.” She shrugged. “But I got the outfit done.” Both girls squealed in excitement.

Adrien could not be happier to have breakfast with Nino. He needed his calm presence at the moment. He and Nino sat at the café and were talking about a new mix when Alya burst in.

“Oh my god. Marinette slept with Chat Noir!” Adrien spit his drink out, choking and coughing at the same time. Nino took a subtler route.

“WHA!?!?” he shouted, earning a few dirty looks from other patrons. Alya quickly jumped to put a hand over his mouth. Nino looked murderous. His sweet summer child had been deflowered by some mangey alley cat. But, Alya shook her head at her boyfriend.

“Not like that, get your head out of the gutter. Adrien didn’t jump to that conclusion.” Adrien did jump when he heard his name. He also hadn’t gone there because he had been there, earlier, that morning. “Anyway, Marinette let THE Chat Noir in her bed, while he was wearing skin tight leather”

“We know how you appreciate the leather” Nino commented. Adrien’s face couldn’t get more red.

“While she was also in the bed” Alya continued like always. “They were hard core cuddling when I came in.” Oh, look his face got redder. Didn’t this violate “Girl Code” or something. Nino shot Adrien a sympathetic look. But Alya spoke first.

“Well man, that sucks for you. No way you can compete with Chat Noir in her bed.” Adrien spluttered at the double meaning.

“We know Alya, anyway, sorry about your crush man.” Nino patted him on the shoulder.

“Is that why Mari was dressing up all week?” Adrien was curious, maybe he _was_ the boy she was trying to make drool.

“Oh, so you noticed that our innocent little girl isn’t so innocent. She is actually a genius. I don’t know if it _is_ for the cat though. She said it was for someone at our school, but she wouldn’t spill. No matter how many times I asked. But, she has something extra special planned for mystery boy today, I am not sure he will be able to hold himself together.” Alya chuckled to herself, not noticing the color drain from Adrien’s face. “Anyway, I am gonna get Mari out of her house.” She kissed Nino and waved to Adrien before leaving the café.

“Who would have thought Mari was a seductive master mind.” Adrien tried to make a noise that sounded like he was agreeing, but all he could think was _This girl is going to kill me._

* * *

 

Marinette knew she looked good. That didn’t stop her from feeling completely ridiculous. Alya had come back over to help her get ready for school after her early morning wake up call. Meaning she talked Marinette back into the plan every time Marinette chickened out.

Looking in the mirror she felt completely over dressed for school. A black leather skater skirt, that hung low on her waist. She had a very low cut, V-necked, emerald, silk tank top on, with the black bralette underneath. To make it school appropriate they had placed a leather jacket over the top, similar in style to what Chat Noir wore. She would know, she had seen it often enough. The word “cataclysm” was embroidered on the back in green thread. She also wore knee high tights that ended as cats, just at the edge of her skirt, her combat boots, and a choker with a golden bell on it as an accessory. Tikki was safely placed in an inside pocket of the leather jacket, for moral support.

Meanwhile, Alya had put her in bright red lipstick, perfect cat eye eyeliner, it took her twenty minutes per eye, and had done her hair up in twin buns, resembling cat ears. All in all, the effect was a little much.

It took her three tries to gather the courage to get out the door. Alya finally pushed her out after the third “Nope”.

“Girl, you look hot. If I swung that way I would totally do you.”

“Not helping,” She just had to be confident.

“Just be confident, that boy is going to fall at your feet. Now make him beg.” Alya said with relish before opening the front doors of the school as Marinette channeled her inner Ladybug. She strutted down the hallway to the best of her abilities, not tripping a single time on her way to her locker. She turned to her locker for a quick breather. Someone leaned against the locker next to hers.

“How are you doing today?” She looked up to see some guy smirking down at her.

“I’m doing swell guy I have never talked to before in my life.” Marinette closed her locker and made her way to class, that was enough exposure for now.

Adrien contemplated whether he should call in sick today. He knew that Mari had something up her sleeve, and the fact that everything she had done was secretly aimed at him made it all much more effective. Still, curiosity killed the cat but, hey, satisfaction brought it back.

He was on edge the moment he sat down. Plagg had chuckled forebodingly and he hadn’t seen Alya or Marinette yet. When Nino sat down they struck up a conversation about the new Mecha Strike game. Nino was in the middle of his sentence when his jaw dropped. Adrien was afraid to turn around but couldn’t stop himself at the same time.

There she was. His princess, wearing his colors, with cats all over her, and a god forsaken bell at her throat. He is pretty sure he stopped breathing. He watched as Alya whispered in her ear. The bluenette looked behind her, turned around, and bent over. Yup, he was dead. He died when he watched that sinfully short skirt ride up to show just the bottoms of lace spanks. He was coming back to earth when Marinette stopped in front of his desk.

“Hey Nino, Adrien. What do you think of the outfit?” She asked so innocently as she twirled, that skirt lifting up just a little again. There weren’t words. Nino seemed to be slightly shocked as well, making Marinette quirk an eyebrow. “What’s wrong boys? Cat got your tongue?” She winked as she went to sit down. Adrien made a strangled noise and Nino just looked impressed. Alya guffawed at her friend’s suddenly brazen behavior.

Showing up to school had been a mistake. He had underestimated what Marinette was planning. And now he had to sit by as every guy in school tried to flirt with her. All he wanted to do right now was pin her to a wall and kiss her until she was left gasping for air. But, they were in public, she didn’t know he was Chat, that would be bad for his Father’s Company’s image, she would probably punch him.

Each of those reasons seemed to whither as the day went on. In study hall, he was sat across from her at the table, meaning he had a direct view down her shirt when she leaned forward. _Nobody but the wearer is supposed to know that it is completely see through_. Of course, she had to tell him that. It was only slightly better when she leaned back to stretch, and he could see a hint of skin peaking between the shirt and skirt. Maybe he could pin her to the table, or the bookcase. . . No. Bad thoughts.

Then, came lunch. Marinette had decided that a popsicle was a brilliant idea, in September. He could not take his eyes away as she ate the damned thing, and he knows that he was not the only one with hard problems.

The worst was when he was almost home free. The bell had just rung, and he was going to make a break for it. “Adrien?” That wonderful, horrible voice. “Can you help me?” He chanced a look at the devil in angel’s clothing. Marinette had turned her back to him but was looking over her shoulder with big blue eyes. As if that wasn’t bad enough, her jacket was off. So, he could see skin. A lot of skin. “The chain seems to be stuck on my bra and I can’t get it untangled. Do you think you can?” He must have nodded because she smiled and turned around fully, waiting for him to untangle the chain.

He tried to do it as quickly as possible, but each time his fingers brushed her soft skin his brain seemed to malfunction. When he was finally done, Marinette turned and hugged him in thanks. It took him a solid ten minutes to reboot his brain before he could leave the room.

He made it to the car in one piece. Plagg burst from his bag, cackling like a mad man. “She got you good. And she didn’t even know it.” The cat clutched his little stomach as he laughed with all his might.

“She is going to be the death of me.” Adrien put his head in his hands.

“You don’t even know the half of it, Kid.” The kwami hid himself in Adrien’s pocket as the car door opened. He rushed in passed Nathalie.

“I don’t feel very well. I am going to sleep, just leave my dinner by the door. I will eat it if I feel up to it.” He hoped that was enough for tonight because there was no way he was going to stick around and find out. 

Marinette and Alya talked for a little while after class, but she was eager to get home. Maybe she could relax for a little while before Chat came over. They hugged goodbye when they reached the bakery. Marinette said hello to her parents before making her way up to her room. She didn’t expect Chat Noir to meet her there.

* * *

 

 

                                     

 

The BAM outfit, if anyone wanted to know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya finding them cuddling might be one of my favorite tropes.  
> Her then going and shouting to the world that they slept together makes me giggle with evil glee.  
> I thought the outfit would be pretty cute, I don't know if it would really work.  
> Ten points to anyone that caught the "Easy 'A'" reference.  
> Plagg is awesome.  
> Next chapter is going to be a bit steamy.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	7. Sparks and Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first section is a little steamy, so if you want to skip it you can.

“Chat? Why are you here so early?” He closed the distance between them in two steps, sweeping her into his arms. She made a slight noise of shock before sinking into the embrace.

She inhaled sharply as his tongue plunged into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged at the hair there, pulling him back just enough to speak. “Couch, Kitty.” He nodded as he walked backward, pulling her with him. He sank onto the chaise when his knees hit the edge. She slid onto his lap, pushing him back all the way, straddling his hips.

When their lips met again it was harder and faster. His hands moved to her shoulder and pushed her jacket off of her. They slid down her back, the claws teasingly light. She shivered at the feel and ground her hips into his. He moaned and moved his mouth to her throat. Hands quickly moving to rid it of the bell choker. It fell away with a slight jingle.

She let her head fall back as he placed a kiss over her pulse point, sucking slightly. He was rewarded with another grind as he lightly nibbled at the mark he was making. He made a trail of marks down her neck toward her collar bone, relishing in the noises she made as he worked at her throat.

Her hands moved to the bell at his neck. She tried to pull it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Off, Kitty.” She demanded. He didn’t remove himself from coloring her skin.

“Doesn’t move.” He murmured against her. She pushed him back, making sure he wasn’t messing with her.

“Not fair,” she pouted. He chuckled at the girl on his lap.

“Not my choice, trust me.” He settled back a bit, trying to catch his breath. He let his hands run up and down her back and sides. He just looked at Marinette, it looked like she was getting herself ready for something. He was about to ask when she spoke first.

“So, you liked the outfit?” she pulled one of the buns out of place, moving her hands to loosen the other. He snorted at the understatement.

“Yes, Mari, I really liked the outfit. But you are gorgeous in whatever you wear.” He put his nose to her neck once her hair was down, just breathing her in.

“But, you haven’t seen the whole thing yet.” She said in a sweet voice. He sat back and looked at her curiously, what was she talking about. Her hands went to the hem of her shirt and the air left his body as she pulled it over her head, leaving her in the lace bralette.

He couldn’t breathe, his mouth was dry, and all the blood in his body had drained south of the belt. “Do you like it?” she asked boldly, leaning back a little to push her chest up. His body moved before his brain had a prayer of functioning. He flipped them over, pinning her to the chaise underneath him. His mouth went back to hers, pulling at her lips with renewed fervor. His hands stayed clutched at her waist.

She placed her hands over his and eased them up her stomach, stopping just under the edge of her bra. “You can touch me, you know.” She nipped at his lips and threaded her hands back into his hair, letting him make the decision.

His hands were slow at first, thumbs brushing the underside of each mound. But even that light touch sent a shudder through her body. He pulled back so that he could see her as his hands went to fully cup her breasts. He made an experimental squeeze, watching her reactions closely. She moaned and arched into his hands as he started to massage her over her bra. He noticed a bud beginning to form on each tip and rolled them between his fingers. The noises it elicited went straight to his groin.

Chat snapped his mouth back to her neck, moving down to the valley between her breasts. Without thinking about it he moved over to a pert nipple, pulling it into his mouth. Her head snapped back, and she hiked a leg over his hip, pulling them closer together. When their cores ground together he bit down, earning a moan from the bluenette below him. He used his tongue to sooth the mark forming on the inside of her right breast then moved over to the other side. After making sure that he had given each side a good amount of attention he placed kisses down her flat stomach.

He nipped and bit his way down passed her belly button, swirling his tongue around and down to her hip bone. He stayed there for a while making sure the mark that he left was nice and dark. His fingers danced at the hem of her skirt and he looked up at her. She tensed a little. He could tell that she wanted more, but that she wasn’t quite ready to go much further, yet. “I think we should stop, Princess.”

Marinette’s eyes widened a little. “Do you. . . not want to?” she asked with self-doubt. He kissed his way back up to her. Making sure to go slow and lovingly.

“I want nothing more than to continue. But, I do think we might be moving a bit fast.” He pressed his lips against hers, in a sweet chaste kiss before pulling away just to look at her. She looked a little relieved.

“Thank you, Kitty.” She pushed up and kissed him again. When they separated, she pushed him off of her. “I’m gonna go get dressed. Be right back.”

When she came back wearing her pajamas she led Chat to her bed and they snuggled in, watching the stars.

“Mari?” she hummed in response. Chat placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes. “Will you be my princess?” he asked earnestly. She was torn between teasing him and melting into a puddle of goo. Her Ladybug side won out and she went for teasing.

“I thought I already was your princess, Kitty? Was there something more you wanted?” she quirked an eyebrow at the poor boy. He sat up and took her hand in his.

“Marinette, my princess,” She rolled her eyes a bit. “Will you make me the happiest stray cat in all of Paris by becoming my girlfriend.” If they were standing Marinette imagined he would be on one knee. He also looked like he was bracing for a blow, as if she would say no.

“Duh, Kitty. Or did you think I just kissed every boy that liked my outfit.” She pulled him into a kiss. “Such a drama queen.”

* * *

 

Adrien woke up on cloud nine. He practically skipped through getting ready. If anyone noticed the pep in his step, they decided not to mention it. Well, at least until he got to Alya. “Did you get laid, Sunshine?” He choked on air as he fell into his seat.

“Alya, you can’t ask our innocent son such questions.” Nino laughed at his friend’s expense.

“Can’t I just be happy that it is Friday?” he muttered at them, blushing profusely. They both laughed a little louder.

“This happiness has nothing to do with how smoking our other, not so sweet, child looked yesterday, would it, Adrien?” Alya asked in a sing-song voice. He really needed new friends.

“Marinette, pshhh no. Why would I be happy about seeing Marinette? Besides the fact that she is sweet and gorgeous and adorable and kind and has amazing legs.” Smooth Agreste, they wouldn’t suspect a thing.

“Who has good legs?” Marinette asked from behind them. Adrien jumped a mile high and answered before the other two could.

“Ladybug!” it was the first person that came to mind. “She has amazing legs, for jumping across rooftops. Like she is really good at it, because she has good legs.” Kwami help him out of this hole. His two “friends” were struggling to maintain their laughter, they weren’t very convincing.

“Okay?” Marinette let it go and settled into her seat. As she walked around him he noticed what she was wearing for the first time. Combat boots, with some jean shorts, black tights underneath. She wore a green cotton top and a black knit scarf. She was a good cross between cute and sexy, and she was back in his colors. The possessive side of him purred.

He listened in as Alya started to talk to the bluenette. “The outfit looks good, but I thought we were going to go with a choker, not a scarf.” There was a slight pause. “IS THAT A HICKEY?”

Everyone in the room jumped at Alya’s sudden outburst. Luckily, only a few people had made it to class. Adrien and Nino turned around with wide eyes. Alya had pulled back Marinette’s scarf just enough to show three marks traveling down the side of her neck. Adrien almost purred out loud. “Alya!” The poor girl was blushing, making the marks stand out clearer, and trying to push her friend’s hands away from her neck.

“How many are there?” Alya was persistent. “Girl! How far down do they go?” The reporter had leaned far into Marinette’s space and was pulling at the top of her shirt, very much so causing a scene. “Is that a bite mark?!” Marinette groaned when Alya looked impressed.

“Someone bit you?!” Nino looked scandalized

“It left a mark?” Adrien looked concerned. He hadn’t meant to bite down so hard, he had been a little preoccupied though. Marinette let her face hit the table.

“Okay, I will give you exactly ten seconds to rearrange yourself before you TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Marinette sat up and squared her shoulders, she knew she would never get anything passed her friend. She cleared her throat. Turning to Alya, it would be easier if she only focused on the reporter and not the other curious eyes in the seats in front of her.

“Well, it worked. He really liked the outfit.” She said with a shy smile.

“Nuh uh. That is not all I am getting from you. He obviously liked the outfit, you have a solid dozen marks. That I can see. Are there more? Why did he bite you? Did it hurt? Who is this mystery guy?” The designer rubbed her eyes.

“I am not telling you who it is. It didn’t really hurt. It felt kinda good?” Kwami, she could feel her face flame. Nino made a noise of disbelief and Adrien seemed to be shocked into silence. She tried so hard to ignore them.

“What was he doing that made being bitten feel good?” Alya paused for a second. “Did you have sex?!” she whisper yelled. Marinette couldn’t stop her surprised squeak.

“No! God, Als. He was still fully clothed, and I still had most of my clothes on.” She blushed as Nino made another scandalized noise.

“Most of your clothes?” the reporter raised a suggestive eyebrow.

“I was just missing my shirt.”

“Well we know what his mouth was doing, but where were his hands when Mystery Man bit into your pretty skin?” Marinette moaned, her friend really needed a hobby that didn’t involve her love life.

“Can we please stop talking about the bite. It was more of an accident than anything.” Alya raised a quizzical brow this time. Marinette hid her face in her hands. “He was kissing my . . . neck and a little lower. It felt really good and my body just reacted on its own. I think he was a little surprised at the feeling because he bit down a bit. Now are we done.” She dropped her hands and looked pointedly to the front where the teacher had just settled in.

Marinette had had enough time to prepare herself for lunch. She knew that her reporter best friend would not be satisfied. She was, however, not prepared to be accosted by three members of the swim team, Kyle included, before she even made it to her lunch table. “Hey Princess.” The brunet boy stepped closer into her bubble.

She took a step back, only to run into the chest of one of the other guys. When she pulled up she stiffened a bit. “What do you want, Kyle? I need to go talk to Nino about our quarter project.” She was trying to scooch away, but they seemed to surround her.

“Well, ‘Nette, I was just telling my buddies, Chad and Brad, about you. They realized that they had never met you before, so I thought I would introduce them to the most gorgeous girl in school.” He winked.

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said not making eye contact. “Now I really have to go.” They stepped together, truly blocking her only exit.

“She really does have a nice pair. . . of legs too.” They chortled at the comment. Marinette could feel her cheeks heat up. One or more of these guys was about to get a black eye.

“I wouldn’t mind those legs wrapped around me. I’ve heard that she is flexible too.” They spoke as if she wasn’t there.

“If what they say about the marks on her body are true, I doubt she would mind if we shared. Probably enjoy it too. What do you say, Princess?” To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was two seconds away from knocking them all out when she heard the familiar snick of an extended baton and the weight of her partner next to her.

“Marinette.” He greeted curtly, eyes not leaving the three other guys. “It seems that you three are under the misinterpretation that Marinette, or any girl really, find this flattering. I think it would be in our best interest to vacate the premise. And hope that I never find you in this kind of situation again.” His voice was stiff and the bluenette could hear the rage hidden underneath his words.

“Chat Noir. No need to be greedy. My buddies and I don’t mind sharing with one of Pairs’ great heroes.” Kyle stupidly went to put a hand on the hero’s shoulder. In the blink of an eye Chat had him pinned to the ground, arm twisted behind his back.

“You will not lay a hand on Marinette. A girl is more than a piece of meat for your consumption. And this girl is so high above you that you don’t even deserve to say her name, let alone call her Princess.” His words were growled. “And if you come near her again I will make sure that you are unable to procreate. Understood.” The threat was hissed so that only the one on the ground could hear it. The scared boy nodded quickly, the first intelligent thing he had done all day.

“Chat!” Marinette pulled on her Kitty’s tail. “Get up! You are making a scene!” She hissed through her teeth. He reluctantly released the boy before turning to her, pulling her close and using his baton to leap from the school. He landed at the back of the school and collapsed his baton.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Marinette pushed him away from her with surprising strength. He was a little shocked. “You come in like some hot headed, testosterone filled, male. What do you have to say for yourself?” He bristled at her comments.

“I heard what they said.” He growled. What did she expect him to do?

“So, what?! They are just some stupid, crude teenage boys. I can handle myself.” She knew she needed to lower her voice, but she was so irritated. He was getting irritated too.

“Was I supposed to sit back and watch them harass you?”

“Yes!”

“Like HELL, you are my girlfriend and I am going to protect you!”

“I can protect myself from idiots like that. Don’t you know how this is going to look?” she rubbed her temples. “You’re a super hero, Kitty. You can’t show favoritism like that.” He opened his mouth to protest. “You would have rushed in if it were Alya or Chloe?” she asked rhetorically.  She tried to soften her voice, make him listen, “What would happen if everyone found out I was dating a super hero?” Her hands went to his chest as she stepped closer.

“Those idiots would know to leave you alone.” He growled hands coming to rest possessively on her waist.

“Yes, but Hawkmoth would know too.” She urged. “If Hawkmoth had me and asked for your miraculous, what would you do?” His pained look was the only confirmation she needed. “You would have to make an extremely difficult choice and I don’t want to be the reason for that.” She whispered into his chest. His hands gripped her hips harder, almost bruising.

“I would. Make the trade. In a heartbeat. If it meant that you would be safe.” He went to brush her bangs from her eyes.

“And I would kill you for being an idiot.” She replied and then sighed. “I love you, Kitty. But, you really have to be more careful.” She looked up at his sudden intake of breath.

“I love you too.” He whispered, hand cupping her cheek. The kiss they shared was sweet. They took their time memorizing the feel of each other’s lips. She pulled away first.

“I really do need to talk to Nino about our project. We have to hit up the Louvre to study a statue.” She looked up at him. “Will I see you later tonight?” As if he could stay away.

“I wouldn’t miss it fur the world, Princess.” Her nose crinkled at the pun, him trying to make the situation lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned that writing steamy scenes is harder than I thought. Please tell me if it was good or not becaue this was my first time writing anything like that.  
> Alya has absolutely no shame when it comes to Marinette's bubble, you can't tell me otherwise  
> I really like Chat jumping to the rescue, only to be told that Marinette can handle it herself. He is just a sweet cinnamon roll that wants to protect his girl. And she is a strong independent woman who don't need no man. lol


	8. BAMDC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ass Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Marinette convinced Nino to head to the Louvre right after school. She wanted time to see the statue before they went to her house to write about it. Alya huffed about Mari “stealing” her boyfriend, but Mari just told her to have fun with her partner, Chloe.

They hadn’t really talked about what happened at lunch, but she could tell Nino was irritated with what the guys had said. Marinette pulled him to an alcove. “You know you can tell me what is bothering you Nino, right?” she put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s nothing man, those guys are just dicks.” He huffed, more worked up than she had seen him in years. “They really had no right to talk about you like that. If Adrien had been there he would have snapped. It’s a good thing Chat Noir showed up because I was about to get my ass kicked trying to defend your honor.” He tried for a smile as Marinette giggled.

“Thanks Nino, but I would have had your back.” He snorted.

“Oh yeah. Super intimidating. The DJ and the Cupcake. Speaking of, let’s get this over with, so we can enjoy a cupcake at your place.” The small girl laughed and led the way towards the statue they had to write about. Nike, the Winged Victory. They sat on the steps to the side, pulling out their tablets for research as tourists milled around them.

It was a couple more minutes before they heard the familiar screams. Both heads snapped up, eyes meeting each other at the same time. “Akuma.” They muttered together. This was the fifth one this week. And it was only Friday.

They pressed their back to the column as the gallery cleared of most people. They could hear the Akuma climbing the stairs, it was a big one. On the other side of Nike, Marinette saw a little girl crying, she couldn’t be more than four or five.

“Princess!” The akuma called in an eerily familiar voice. “I know you’re in here.” It had to be Kyle. Marinette shuttered. She had to focus. Make a list, she thought to herself.

Get the girl, make sure she and Nino are safe, transform, find possessed item, purify it. She took a deep breath and prepared to make a break for it. Nino’s hand clutched at her arm. “What are you doing?” he mouthed. She motioned to the poor girl, crouching in the corner opposite them. “Are you crazy?” Nino’s eyes widened as she shrugged. Probably.

She took two running steps and when she hit the open space dropped into a slide, hoping Kyle wouldn’t see her if she was low. As she slid across the floor to the cover of the next column she took in his new form.

He looked like a T-Rex and Marinette got a huge sense of Deja-vu. She was not going to jump into this akuma’s mouth. Kyle had a crown on his large head and something around his throat, maybe a medal.

Marinette made it to the girl and asked if she was okay. The little thing just shook her head in confusion, eyes wide. The designer took in her outfit and switched to English. That was when the little girl nodded in understanding. Marinette took the girl, Maddie, in her arms just as Akumatized Kyle blew fire. Of course he could breathe fire. The flames blackened the beautiful Nike but simmered down quickly.

“I am the Tyrant King, and I will have my princess. Marinette, come out or I will burn this place down to search for you in the ashes.” She made eye contact with Nino and mouthed “Go”. He nodded and motioned for her to leave through her side first. She had turned to head out the next doorway when Tyrant King rounded the corner. “There you are.”

Maddie whimpered into Marinette’s shoulder. She turned quickly and placed her body between the akuma and the little girl. “Kyle.” She said as strongly as possible. “This isn’t what you want. Try to calm down and we can talk this through.” She was slowly walking backwards, trying to place the girl in the corner for protection.

“I am the Tyrant King now, and I will get what I want, whether it hurts people or not.” He roared. “Now am I going to have to hurt that little girl, or will you come with me, Princess.” He growled. Her eyes darted around searching for anything. Someone had left an umbrella in their haste, it was by Tyrant King’s feet, but it would have to do.

She lifted her head and walked toward him, slowly and deliberately. “I will only come with you if you promise not to hurt anyone.” She was so close to it, a couple more steps.

He roared and blew fire, very close to her face. Marinette flinched.

“You will come because I told you to. And when we get to our tower I will do whatever I want with you and there is nothing you can do about it because I am the King.” She was inches away from her goal.

She went down to her knees as if she were kneeling to him, her fingers closing around the handle of the umbrella. “Could I say one more thing?” she tried to sound meek. He nodded. “France doesn’t have a king!”

She lashed out, sweeping the umbrella across his legs and letting his own weight take him down. She moved quickly, barely avoiding his small arms and the spurts of flames coming from his mouth. She hit and kicked at various points on his body searching for weaknesses. After a while she started to get tired. She wasn’t a super hero, at the moment. He found an opening and back handed her towards the corner she had placed Maddie in.

“You need to learn your place, Princess. You will realize the consequences after I turn this girl to ash.” Marinette ran, when she heard the akuma inhale she pulled the girl into her body, curling around Maddie in vain to protect her. She waited for the burn when she felt the heat get closer, squeezing her eyes tight.

“Woo, things are getting a little heated in here.” The bluenette turned to find Chat Noir spinning his baton, keeping the flames at bay.

“Took you long enough, Kitty.” She huffed, full of relief and only slightly irritated about how long it took him to make it.

“Get the girl to safety, I’ll handle him until LB gets here. Should be a cinch.”

“CHAT NOIR! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!” Tyrant King swiped at the group and they dispersed.

“It’s Kyle, the akuma is in the medal around his neck.” She yelled as Chat fought back the beast. Without waiting for a reply Marinette ran with Maddie in her arms. She almost collided with Nino in the entryway. “Nino! Can you find Maddie’s parents, they must be worried sick?” She handed the girl off to her friend with a quick explanation in English about who he was. Then ran back towards the fight, to find a place to transform and help her Kitty.

The fight ended quickly. After their normal fist bump Chat said that he would stay behind to “help” the akuma victim. Ladybug didn’t protest because she knew Chat would be looking for Marinette soon. She made it to the foyer when Nino tackled her in a hug, he was almost incoherent with worry. Maddie was close behind babbling in rapid English and gesturing to a couple just behind her.

She smiled and felt a hand land on her shoulder. Maddie hugged the cat themed super hero and her parents approached cautiously, thanking the two profusely. When they went to pull Maddie away the little girl waved and shouted “Bye Kitty. Bye Princess.” Both teens blushed a bit at the fact that the little girl picked up on their nicknames. Nino chose that moment to find his words.

“You fought an akuma!” He gripped Marinette’s shoulders.

“What!” The cat spluttered, turning to his girlfriend.

“Yeah man. You should have seen it. She walked up to him all calm-like and then just started wailing on him with an umbrella. Then he back handed her. I thought you were a goner Mari, but you just bounced right back and went to protect that little girl. Damn girl, you got skill.” The poor DJ didn’t notice that he was no longer being paid attention to.

“You willingly walked up to a violent akuma?” Chat asked in disbelief.

“This wasn’t the first time. I went on a date with Evillustraitor. You were there.” She pointed out.

“This was different. He literally breathed fire. What would have happened if you had gotten hurt?” he stood closer to her, aching to caress her cheek.

“I was fine, Kitty. Someone had to protect Maddie. She didn’t know what was going on. All she knew was that there was a fire-breathing monster and she couldn’t find her parents. I did what I had to do.” She was not going to feel bad for doing the right thing.

“You are a citizen, you shouldn’t fight akumas. That is our job, Princess. Ladybug and I would have found her and protected the girl. Your priority needs to be getting yourself to safety.” He was trying very hard not to yell, but she was really frustrating. And he really wanted to kiss her right now.

“I am not going to run away when someone needs my help. You know me better than that, Kitty.”

“I don’t want you to get hurt.” He whispered, leaning even closer. Their faces inches apart.

“Ahem.” The jumped apart as if they were electrocuted. Marinette pulled at Chat’s tail, it had wrapped itself around her leg and up to her waist, even though the cat himself hadn’t made to touch her. “Good fight, Mari, Chat Noir. Now I think Mari and I should head for her house to work on our project.” Marinette flushed to the tips of her roots.

“Yeah! Of course, I need to go get my backpack. I left it on the staircase.” She booked it up the stairs. Leaving the two boys standing together awkwardly.

“So,” Nino started, “Princes?” He narrowed his eyes at the super hero. Chat chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, umm started as a joke. Guess it just kind of stuck?” he laughed awkwardly.

“What are your intentions with Marinette?” Nino asked in a serious tone. Chat Noir made a, very manly, squeaking noise.

“I. . . uh. . . We are good friends. Yup. Just friends. She feeds me sometimes. She’s great like that. Anyway, look at the time. This cat’s gotta scat.” He gave a two-finger salute and left so quickly, one could almost see the outline he left behind.

Mari showed up a couple seconds later. “Where’d Chat Noir go?” She looked around, a little disappointed he didn’t say goodbye.

“You mean, Kitty?” Nino teased. “He booked it pretty quickly after I asked what his intentions toward you were.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You didn’t!” Marinette groaned.

“I did”

“Alya is rubbing off on you” She accused.

“Thank you, Princess.” He teased again. She punched his arm, hard enough for it to sting a bit.

“It wasn’t a compliment. Speaking of our reporter, should we grab her so that we can fill her in on the akuma?” She linked their arms and headed towards the exit.

“Definitely, I also have some great shots of you kicking butt and taking names.” He pulled out his phone.

“Nino! You were supposed to get away, not take pictures. You really are becoming Alya!” They laughed as they made their way down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Nino for the win.  
> I tried very hard to remember the layout of the Louvre around Nike, but this might not be very accurate.  
> Marinette would totally go toe-to-toe with an akuma  
> I like the idea that Chat's tail has a mind of its own.  
> Comments or kudos are greatly appreciated.


	9. Cat's Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter probably falls closer to the mature side, so if you don't want to read it just skip past the line of o's. Nothing plot related happens after that.

Adrien knew this was probably bad. When he got back from the Louvre he recharged his Kwami as quickly as possible, not very quickly, and made his way to Marinette’s in hope of figuring out what to do. He made it into the trap door and started talking, knowing he needed to defend himself before she smacked him.

“Sorry, Princess. I think Nino realized that we are together. I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. . .” He trailed off as he noticed three pairs of eyes staring at him. One in horror, one in triumph, and the last in amusement. Marinette, Alya, and Nino all sat around her laptop, the Ladyblog taking up the screen. “Ooops.”

“Don’t you ‘ooops’ me. You stupid cat.” Marinette set the laptop on her desk, stalking over to slap her super hero boyfriend on the arm.

“I KNEW IT!” Alya jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger at the two.

“Alya, my parents don’t know. And as irritated as I am, I would rather my mother not skin my boyfriend for sneaking into my room.” Alya squealed, hands flailing by her face. Chat decided to try his luck, pulling the bluenette beauty toward him, so her back was against his chest. He settled his chin in her hair and his hands around her waist.

“You guys are so cute! Let me take a picture. The Blog’s going to blow up. ‘Chat Noir: Off the Market’” Alya moved her hands as if framing a headline.

“You can’t!” Marinette untangled herself from her Kitty’s arms and took the phone from her friend. “If Hawkmoth found out that Chat loved me he would use me as bait. I can’t do that to him.”

“Girl, did you just say ‘love’?” Alya looked at the pair. She had thought they were just a fling. But, now she noticed how Chat looked at Marinette: like she held all the happiness in the world. She snapped straight. “Nino, out!” pointing to the door.

“But our project?!” the poor boy was all but shoved out the door.

“Cat, out!” pointing to the sky light. He made sure to give Mari a quick kiss before he was given the same treatment. When they were alone Alya turned on a perplexed Marinette. “You are dating a superhero.”

Marinette nodded, not sure where this was going. Alya just pinched the bridge of her nose. “Als, what’s up?”

“Of all the reckless, dangerous, romantic things you could do. Don’t you know how this always works out in the comic books.” She threw her hands up and let them fall dramatically. “You get kidnapped, you get killed, or your hero gets killed, which leaves you a blubbering mess.” She ticked the scenarios off on her fingers.

“Okay, first of all, this is real life. Second, not every girlfriend of a super hero gets a bad ending.” Sure, she couldn’t really think of any right now, but there had to be one somewhere. “And I can take care of myself.” Alya raised an eyebrow.

“You forget that I have seen you trip over flat surfaces.” She said pointedly.

“Okay, point. But, Chat will take care of me. And he isn’t some lone super hero. He has Ladybug. It’s gonna be fine, because I have got the most amazing best friend to back me up as well.” Alya rubbed her temples.

“Fine, but if that boy hurts you in anyway, even Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure won’t be able to put him back together.” Marinette laughed and pulled her friend into a hug.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

* * *

 

Alya left after demanding all the details that Marinette had held back. The bluenette didn’t think her face was ever going to go back to its normal color. She was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair and talking to Tikki when she heard the trap door close. “Hey, Kitty.”

She set the brush down when he wound his arms around her. Her hands went behind her and sank into his hair as his lips moved on her neck. “I was so scared today. I saw him get ready to blast you and I wasn’t sure I was going to get there in time. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, Mari.” She turned around and wrapped her hands around his neck, fingers stroking through the hair there.

“Don’t worry about that Kitty. You were there. Everything is fine. I never thanked you for saving my life today.” She whispered, her lips brushing his with every word. “What should I give you as a reward?” she purred.

“I can think of a few things.” His lips captured hers. He moved his hands to her hair but growled a bit at having to bend over so far. Without breaking the kiss, he leaned down and lifted her up to him. She squeaked when she felt his hands cup under her thighs and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

“Don’t you dare drop me.” She threatened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Princess.” He walked over and placed her on the desk. He wanted to be able to focus on something other than not dropping her. His hands went under her sleep shirt and slowly traveled up her stomach. He paused at the underside of her breast again, not sure if it was still okay. Marinette pulled back with a slight huff, reached down and pulled her shirt off in one swift motion.

Chat was a little surprised. She pulled him back to the kiss. Her legs tightened on his hips and her hands went to his ass, grinding their hips together. Chat groaned into her mouth. She took advantage by pulling his bottom lip into her mouth and worrying it between her teeth. “You can touch me, Kitty, I won’t break.” No, but she was going to break his sanity.

His hands and mouth went to her body, trying to touch and taste every inch of her. Savoring the fact that she was safe, and she was here, with him. Whenever she gave a particular moan or whimper he made sure to spend extra time in that spot. When he finally made his way to her breast, after purposely ignoring them, she was almost ready to beg him to touch her. She bit down on her bottom lip hard as he finally sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Her hips rose up to meet his, in search of the friction she desperately wanted. The growl that came from his throat made her move her hips faster against him, just so that he would make that noise again.

He switched sides, kissing to the middle of her left breast, a hand going to the other to massage the hard bud. He could feel her fingers tugging at his hair. His sanity was slipping away from him. He pulled off her with a wet pop, both hands going firmly to her hips. “Princess, you really need to stop doing that with your hips.” He almost pleaded.

“Why?” she panted, looking at him with wide-eyes. Her flush went down to her chest, which heaved with every breath she took.

“Because” he groaned. “If you don’t stop I am going to finish.” Kwami that was embarrassing to get out. Her fingers trailed down his chest and stomach, settling by his belt.

“I don’t see the problem with that, Kitten.” Her lids lowered seductively. He shivered as her hands splayed at his hips, brushing where the waistband of normal pants would be.

“If I finish in the suit, I will probably be killed by a very angry, tiny, cat god.” He moaned as Marinette kissed under his chin. She pulled back a bit, eyes wide in surprise.

“Oh, I didn’t think of that.” She sighed, and her hands slowly slid back up to dangle around his neck. “I guess we can’t do much more.” She looked a little disappointed.

“Mari, just because one of us can’t be satisfied, doesn’t mean the other can’t be either.” She looked at him in confusion, then blushed with realization.

“That’s not very fair, Chat.” He pressed his lips against hers to stop her protests.

“I just want to make you feel good.” He whispered against her, making her shiver at how husky his voice had gotten. She nodded her head slightly. “You can tell me to stop whenever, Princess. You are in total control.” He met her eyes and she swallowed loudly.

“Okay, but I umm don’t think I want umm.” She squeezed her eyes tight, not thinking she could actually say the words. His hands went to her cheeks.

“You can tell me.” He prodded. She nodded more firmly this time, still not opening her eyes.

“Maybe, like touching, but I don’t think I am ready for. . .” she was trying to get it out, but damn it was hard to say.

“For?” she buried her head in his chest and went for it.

“Your mouth or hands making actual contact.” She breathed in deep again. “Could you stay over the clothes I still have on?” She didn’t want to look at him, afraid he would be irritated that she was being difficult.

“I will do whatever you want me to do to make you happy.” He pulled her chin up so he could look at her. “Are you sure you are okay with this? We can stop if you want.” He looked so sincere and Marinette just fell further in love with him. She pulled him into a searing kiss, not technically answering his question but he figured he could read the signals. His hand made their way back to her bust.

He kneaded and massaged each breast as their tongues fought for dominance. He didn’t want to scare her, so his hands moved slowly down her sides. They slid down the outside of her thighs, and back up the inside on the way up. She whimpered into his mouth, not realizing just how sensitive the inside of her thigh could be. Her toes curled as he made the path again, this time brushing a few knuckles against her. “Kitty, please” she finally breathed after the third pass. He paused for a second.

“I don’t really know. . .” he trailed off, thumbs rubbing circles on her inner thigh, sending wonderful bolts of electricity down her spine.  She almost laughed. They were quite the pair, one confident and the other shy, pushing and pulling at each other, then trading places. “Can you show me?” he asked in a whisper. She shivered against him. She pulled back a bit, she nodded.

“I’ve never really tried, but I probably know more than you.” She smiled at him, then closed her eyes. There was no way she was going to be able to do this if he was looking at her. Her hands shook a little as they trailed down her own body, trying to find the spot that pulsed the most. When she found the spot, she put a little pressure on it rubbing in a circle, like she had heard from the other girls talk.

Her legs fell open a little wider on instinct and her head fell back as she pressed a little harder. She fought a moan and her other hand went to squeeze one of her breasts. Chat was mesmerized.

“Fuck.” He whispered as a little moan escaped her lips. He was torn. He wanted to watch, but he also wanted to help. His decision was made at the next sound that came from Marinette.

“Kitty, please” she whimpered. He snapped. His lips went to her neck and one hand went to her unoccupied breast. His other hand slid over hers, trying to figure out the pattern that she liked and the pressure that felt good. When he thought he had it, he moved her hand to the side and slid his fingers along her.

Her eyes flew open as she felt his fingers slide along the middle of her panties, stopping at the top to circle her bundle of nerves. His thumb worked circles over her clit and his mouth and tongue worked on her bust. She almost screamed when he changed the pace. Her hands were pulling at his hair. Her body writhed underneath him as the coil of heat tightened in her lower abdomen. “Hmm, Kitty, more.” She moaned, her hands desperately threading through his hair.

He kissed his way up her neck and nipped at her ear lobe. “Let go, Princess. Cum for me.” He growled as he sucked on her neck and pressed a little harder on her nub. Her head snapped back and the dam broke. She felt the air leave her chest as her body spasmed.

Chat watched as she came undone beneath him, his hand stroking her soothingly as she came down. They were both left panting. They just stared at each other while they tried to catch their breath. “That was my first” Marinette stuttered out, blushing a little darker. “I didn’t realize it would feel so good.” She pushed her hand through her hair. “Now I feel bad that you can’t.”

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. “Don’t worry, Princess. This cat can handle himself.” Her lower lip jutted out a bit. “Besides, I have to work tomorrow. So, I need to head home.” He kissed her, once, twice, three times, before pulling her from the desk and setting her on her feet. He was having a hard time leaving her, afraid she might get hurt the second he wasn’t there to protect her.

“Fine, good night, Kitty.” He kissed her forehead and leapt into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to let the cat out of the bag Chat.  
> Alya totally knows the problems with being a superhero's girlfriend.  
> So, I kind of feel like they would be the couple that has a hard time keeping their hands to themselves at the beginning of the relationship. Then the added fear and relief of seeing Marinette in the middle of a fight with a fire breathing akuma would make Chat even more. . . touchy. Please let me know if you think it was too much, not enough. I realize they are only like fifteen so I don't want to be too overboard.  
> Comments and kudos verry appreciated.


	10. Spoiling My Princess

Adrien was acing this photo shoot. It was for the upcoming Spring line. They wanted him to be “light and breezy” which was easy when he was so happy about life. He wanted to make Marinette as happy as she made him.

Maybe he should get her something. Don’t boyfriends normally get their girlfriends’ jewelry or something? He would have to talk to someone. . . That might be a difficult task. He couldn’t talk to anybody from his civilian life. There was only Ladybug and Marinette to talk to from Chat’s life. Both of those seemed out of the question. He couldn’t ask Ladybug such a personal question, and asking Marinette was pointless.

He could talk to Plagg.

Nah.

Plagg would suggest cheese. Not very helpful.

What if he went to one of Marinette’s friends as Chat Noir! That would be okay. But, Alya would definitely tell her he was up to something. Nino could probably keep it a secret. And Nino was the one that Adrien would talk to about this kind of thing anyway. Adrien finished the shoot and bounded off in the direction of Nino’s house. He didn’t have anything else to do today, so giving his bodyguard the slip wasn’t that difficult.

He transformed in the alley next to Nino’s building and jumped up to the right window. He perched on the window sill and looked inside at his best friend. Nino was at his computer playing some game. When Chat knocked the DJ screamed, jumped and fell from his chair. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

Nino cautiously opened the window and ushered the super hero in. “Noir?” he greeted with narrowed eyes, still not sure if he was a fan of the relationship between this strange hero and one of his best friends. Chat didn’t seem to notice the suspicious way that his friend had greeted him.

“I was hoping you could help me with something.” Chat paced in front of the open window. “I want to get Marinette something. I want her to know how much she means to me and how happy she makes me. But, I am really not good at these things. My. . . civilian friends don’t know I have a girlfriend because that could put Marinette in danger, so I can’t ask them for help. I obviously can’t ask Marinette and asking Ladybug would be . . . weird. But, then I thought about you and Alya! You know we are dating, so you could totally help me. Alya would be preferable for gifts for Marinette, but she would also spill the beans. So maybe you could help?” The blond trailed off with a question, looking up at the DJ with puppy/ kitten eyes.

“Wait, what?’ Nino looked confused.

“Will you help me pick something out for Marinette. Preferably jewelry.” He didn’t let up on the pleading eyes. Nino ran his hands through his hair.

“I don’t know man” Chat deflated. “I can’t just walk into a jewelry store with Chat Noir, looking for . . . Please tell me you are not getting her a ring. Because I swear I will rip. . .”

“Woah! No ring. I just want something that shows that I care, like a bracelet, or a necklace.” The ring will come later, when she finally knows who he truly is.

“Right, cool, sorry. I just wanted to make it clear that I will destroy you if you hurt Mari in any way.” Chat didn’t like this change of topic.

“So, you won’t help me?” He started backing towards the window in defeat.

“Sorry man. It’s like with Adrien. We could only shop for things for Alya because she was my girlfriend. The tabloids couldn’t do anything with that information.” Nino shrugged. But Chat perked up.

“That’s a great idea. You could go get it!”

“Say what? Woah that is not what I-”

“What if I convinced Adrien to go with you? I trust your guys’ judgment. I would totally pay for everything, Cat’s Honor.” Nino’s expression relaxed.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. If you get Adrien to agree, then I will help.” Nino thought it would be a cold day in Hell before Adrien helped Chat Noir pick out jewelry for Marinette, the girl that Adrien was hard core crushing on.

“Sweet, thank you Nino!” Chat jumped out of the window and raced around the corner. He de-transformed and bounced on his toes. He had to wait a reasonable time before he called Nino for the help.

“This is stupid.” Adrien’s kwami floated next to him, munching on a chunk of cheese. “Just give the girl some cheese. You can never go wrong there.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“For some reason, I knew you were going to say that.” He replied sarcastically. After twenty minutes he got his phone out and texted Nino. Telling his friend to meet him at the local Jewelers.

“Maybe you should write down some specifics. You know, something Chat Noir said to Adrien about what he wants to get Marinette. A price range at least.” The cat god “helpfully” suggested. He just wanted them to reveal their identities already so that he could hang out with Tikki, But, they had a bet. Plagg thought his idiot would be the one to slip up, the bug had her money on her girl. Any interference on their part nullified the bet. A months’ worth of treats was on the line and he was not going to be the one to slip up, this time.

“That’s a great idea.” Adrien pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a couple things down. He had just folded the note and put his pen away when Nino showed up. “Hey man” Adrien and Nino greeted each other.

Nino pulled back a bit. “So, are we really going to help another guy get the girl you like something special?” he asked skeptically. Adrien hadn’t thought of it that way. Ooopps.

“Well, he makes her happy. And I just want to see her happy. So, I’m gonna do whatever needs to be done to do that.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“You are one good dude.” Nino clapped him on the back. “Let’s head in.” Both guys were a little overwhelmed at the jewels lining the showcases. “What is the cat even looking for anyway?” Nino whispered.

“Here he handed me this, and his card when I agreed to help him.” Adrien handed Nino the paper. The latter’s eyes nearly popped out when he saw the cut off price. “What?” the blond was a bit worried his friend was going to recognize his handwriting.

“Is he trying to buy Mari’s affection? If that alley cat knew her at all he would know she would never agree to something this pricey.” Nino muttered under his breath as the sales person came up to help them. Adrien pulled a face, he hadn’t thought it was that much. Then again, he didn’t have the average grasp on money.

They looked through the pieces, trying to find black and green, specifically jade if they could because it had such importance in Chinese culture. They finally settled on a bracelet that had round obsidian beads and a polished jade charm in the shape of a heart. It was pretty pricey, but it didn’t come anywhere near the top of his budget. Adrien pocketed the trinket and told Nino that he would pass the gift off to Chat later that night. They waved goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

 

The next day Adrien found his schedule miraculously clear. He knew it was risky during the day, but he transformed and made his way to his favorite place, the bakery. Making sure no one was paying attention, he bounded onto the balcony and slipped in through the sky light.

His princess was still asleep. He sat next to her and ran his hand through her hair. “Mari, time to wake up.” He whispered quietly. She groaned and rolled to face him, eyes still shut.

“Don’t wanna.” He chuckled lightly. Leaning forward to kiss her pouting lips. Her eyes opened, and her hand immediately went to hold his face to hers, deepening the kiss. What he meant to be a simple peck quickly heated into something more. They both pulled back, gasping for much needed air. “Woah, that is a wakeup call I could get used to.” She said with a sigh.

“Not really what I was expecting, but good morning, Princess.” She pulled him down to lay next to her.

“What are you doing here, Kitty? Don’t you have a job?” her fingers were distractingly stroking up and down his chest.

“I got a free day and decided to spend it with my favorite person.” He kissed her nose making her giggle.

“Well let me get up and brush my teeth. Maybe we can play some Mecha Strike IV?”

Three hours in and Chat found that he hadn’t won a single game. Marinette demolished him each time. He would almost feel bad, if it weren’t for her victory dance at the end of each win. After his twentieth consecutive loss he pulled her into his lap in the middle of her victory dance.

“That’s it, I concede. You are an invincible force of nature. None can surpass your radiance on the battle field.” He pulled the back of his hand to his head in a mock faint. Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed his nose away.

“You’re such a drama queen.” She looked at the clock. “Won’t someone wonder where you are?” she worried about him.

“Nah, my father is out on business and no one will go in my room to check if I’m there when the door is closed. Not since there is nothing on my agenda today.” Marinette frowned, not liking how lonely that sounded. She was about to say that he could stay as long as he wanted when her mom called up.

“Marinette, could you come help with dinner?” The teens shared a look, afraid they were about to be caught.

“Coming Mamman!” she called down. “You can stay here if you want, Kitty, but it will probably be a while. I will bring something up after dinner.” She pecked him on the cheek before rushing downstairs.

Chat decided to watch a movie. He settled in on her bed so that no one would notice him right away if they came in. A couple hours later Marinette came back with a bowl full of dim sum. “Here, Kitty. I brought you up some dinner.” She settled next to him and watched the end of the movie together while he ate. When he was done she took the bowl down and came back up with two cups of hot chocolate.

“Hey Princess, wanna go out to the balcony and look over the city?” When she nodded he helped her through the sky light, sitting her down on the lounge chair outside. He was a little nervous to give her the gift. He’d never done this before. He felt a pull on his tail.

“Are you pacing?” She asked in confusion. He scratched the back of his head.

“No, I . . . uh . . . yeah. I wanted to ask you, no tell you something.” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Kitty, what are you talking about?” She almost sounded suspicious. He took her hands and pulled her up to stand with him.

“Marinette, you are the most beautiful person I know. I know we only just started dating, but your friendship has brought me more joy than anything else in my short life.” Chat dropped to a knee and pulled out the box.

“Don’t you dare.” Marinette’s eyes were so wide, reflecting the moon light, her hands were over her mouth, but her words came out strong. “I swear to God, if you pull out a ring and propose I am going to throw you off my roof.” Her head was shaking back and forth quickly.

“Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?” He opened the box and showed her the bracelet. “I just wanted to say that you have made me so happy and I really appreciate everything you do.” Marinette sagged in relief, sinking back onto the lounger.

“Oh, thank god. You scared the shit out of me, Kitty.” She fanned her face with her hand. He just looked up at her with a teasing smile.

“So, you wouldn’t _Mari_ me if I asked?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“First, I am fifteen and my parents might actually kill us both. B: I expect a little more thought to be put into my proposal, not just bringing me to my own balcony. And finally, if you use that line when you really ask me, I will actually kill you.” She threatened. He laughed.

“Fair enough, Do you still want the bracelet or. . ?” Marinette finally looked in the box, eyes going wide for the second time that night.

“Oh, Kitty. You shouldn’t have.” She gasped as he slid it onto her wrist. “It’s gorgeous, and it looks expensive. I can’t take this.” She still hadn’t moved her wrist away from him, as if her movement might break the piece.

“Welp you have to take it because I seem to have misplaced the receipt. Oh well.” He threw the box behind him, over the edge of the balcony and listened for the sound that meant it landed in the garbage can.

“Chat!” Marinette had uselessly reached after the box.

“Now you have no place to put it either. A shame, I guess you just have to wear it.” He pulled her against him. “You do like it though?” he questioned, sincerely this time.

“I love it, Kitty. I love you. Even though you give me ridiculously expensive gifts.” She kissed him, slow and languid.

“It’s my job to spoil you. And I intend to, as often as possible.” She shook her head at his antics.

* * *

 

  

These two, together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little chapter for a filler. Next one will be better.  
> I love protective Nino.  
> She would kick his butt if he proposed right now


	11. A Little Surprise

Gorilla had dropped Adrien off early today and now he wasn’t quite sure what to do. None of his friends were particularly early risers, so he couldn’t expect to see them yet. He meandered around the commons for a while but decided to head inside when he noticed Mr. New Guy and a couple of his buddies hanging around. He might still be a little angry at the jerk.

Heading into the locker room he was astonished to find Marinette nose deep in her designs. He stared at her for a while, purring internally when he noticed she was wearing the bracelet. She still hadn’t noticed him, so he made a decision. It wasn’t the best decision, but he still had Plagg to blame if it went wrong.

He stalked around to stand silently behind his girlfriend. She was leaning on one side against a wall, so he had to be quick. He moved his arms around her middle and pulled her back to his chest. She squeaked, loudly and almost went to pull him off. “Morning, Princess” he purred into her ear. Marinette relaxed into him, relieved.

“Chat, that was mean.” She pouted. “You scared the bejeezus out of me. I almost kicked the crap out of you.” He chuckled.

“I’m sure you could have.” His arms tightened, and he moved his nose to her neck.

“Oh, I totally could.” Because she already had, as Ladybug at least. She put her hands over his around her waist and stiffened when she realized he wasn’t transformed. “What are you doing, Kitty?” She closed her eyes, trying to keep the temptation of looking behind her at bay. “You are not you right now.” To emphasize her point she pinched his not leather covered arm.

“Meowch. You can’t expect me to keep my paws to myself when you look so beautiful, can you?” he asked as he trailed kisses down her neck. She groaned at the feeling, intensified because of her closed eyes. Her hands moved to grip his hair, keeping his mouth to her neck. His hands became a little more daring.

He let his hands slide under the hem of her shirt, tracing patterns into her fit stomach. They both shuttered at the skin on skin contact, neither realizing how different it would feel. “Kitty,” she breathed out, already low on air. “Someone could see us.” She tried to reason. It _would_ be bad if someone walked in right now.

“Then I guess I will leave” He whispered leaving one more kiss on her neck before he all but vanished from behind her.

Adrien swung around the side of the lockers and leaned against them, trying to catch his breath. The door opened a couple seconds later, and he realized how lucky he was. “Girl, what are you doing on the floor?” Alya had just walked into the locker room apparently. A couple seconds earlier and he would have been a goner. He pushed his back tighter against the lockers, hoping the two girls wouldn’t notice him.

Marinette had made an indistinguishable noise in answer to her friend’s question. Adrien had to fight a chuckle, realizing that he had just as much effect on his girlfriend as she did on him. When Marinette found her voice again she sounded a little out of it still. “Civilian Chat.” Was all she could really say.

“Excuse me?” He could almost imagine the look on Alya’s face, a bewildered but indulgent expression.

“Chat was here. But, he wasn’t transformed. He came behind me. I swear Alya, that cat has a death wish. I almost flipped him over my shoulder.” He had to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh. Marinette would try to judo flip someone. “But then he started kissing my neck and I realized he wasn’t transformed. His arms were around me and I could feel his hands on my stomach.” Marinette sounded wistful towards the end.

“So? Girl, from what you have told me you have felt his hands on your stomach before.” Adrien wondered just how much Marinette had told her friend. He wasn’t sure he was completely happy with the reporter knowing. . .everything.

“No, Alya. His hands. Without a magical layer of leather between us.” Alya gasped as she grasped the situation.

“You mean everything that you guys have done has been with his suit on?” Marinette groaned.

“Why do you say it like we have done everything?” Adrien could picture Marinette’s blush. “And yes. It’s really frustrating actually. Sometimes I just want to pin him to a wall, rip the stupid magical suit off, and have my way with him.” Now it was Adrien’s turn to blush.

“And you wonder why I think you have done a lot with your leather clad, gorgeous, super hero boyfriend.” The reporter said in a dry voice. They were interrupted by the shrill scream that could only mean an akuma attack. “Gotta run, I don’t want to miss anything for the blog.” Alya went sprinting out the door.

Adrien needed to find a place to transform fast, but Marinette was still in the room and he did not want her to find him mid-transformation. “What are we going to do with her?” Adrien tensed, thinking Marinette was talking to him. He was even more surprised when a different, higher pitched voice answered.

“Are you really that surprised? Alya is very dedicated to her followers.” The mysterious voice seemed to know Alya pretty well.

“It would make my job a lot easier if she would at least keep _some_ distance.” Marinette sighed. “Better catch up. Tikki, spots on!” The was a flash of pink light and Adrien watched Ladybug fly out the back window.

ERROR

Adrien.exe Has Stopped Working

ERROR

Adrien felt when Plagg zipped out of his pocket. “Man, Tikki totally won the bet.” The little cat looked so put out. “I put my money on you kid. How dare that bug ruin the surprise.”

“I . . . she. . . bug. . . what?” Solid sentence skills. Good work Agreste.

“Okay, Kid. I know this was a bit of a shock, but you need to pull it together.”

“Marinette. . . Ladybug. . . Ladynette. . . Maribug.” Yup, he was handling this well. Plagg went for the big guns. He ran the oldest chunk of cheese that he had under Adrien’s nose. “Gross! Plagg. What the Hell?”

“Pull yourself together, you drama queen. Fight the akuma now, deal with this information later.” The black kwami shouted at his chosen.

“Right. Plagg, claws out!” Chat Noir jumped out of the same window Ladybug had just used and followed the sounds of explosions to the action.

“Did you take a cat nap along the way? What took you so long?” Ladybug was almost irritated. She knew he was at the school, he should have been here ages ago.

“Sorry Ladynette. . . Maribug. . . my Princess, Lady!” Ladybugs eyes went wide.

She whipped her yoyo around dragging the cat and herself off to the side behind an outcropping of a building. “What did you just call me?!” She whisper-screamed at her partner. Chat held his hands up in defense.

“It totally wasn’t my fault. I was there and you just and now I am kind of freaking out.” He pushed his hands through his already messy hair, pulling a bit in his agitation.

“You were still in the locker room? Okay, okay we can handle this.” She slid her hands down her face trying to think this through. “I know you are probably mad at me right now, but we really have to deal with this akuma. Can you do that, for Paris?” She couldn’t say for her because she was afraid that he wouldn’t want anything to do with her after this.

“Why would I be angry with you?” Chat was dumbstruck.

“Because I lied to you.” Marinette thought it was obvious. “Because I kept you at arm’s length when I was in a mask but pulled you closer when I wasn’t. Because I let you talk to me about me and didn’t say anything about it. How are you not mad at me?”

“Marinette, I am the opposite of angry right now. I just found out that my brave, selfless, strong, confident partner that I trust with my life is also my courageous, beautiful, shy, sexy girlfriend that I trust with my heart. I am so far from angry at the moment.” He took her head in his hands, cupping her cheeks. “Why on earth are you crying?” he whispered.

“Because I love you.” She giggled, sniffing a little. He kissed her forehead and pulled away.

“I love you too, Bug. Now, let’s go kick some akuma butt.”

The akuma was a trickier opponent than the last couple they had faced. Both Chat and Ladybug had had to use their powers to catch the possessed object and they had only succeeded because Alya had distracted the akuma at just the right second. The two super heroes bumped fists as the world was righted around them.

They made their way to the alleyway closest to them, both had a few minutes before their transformation wore off. “So, you really aren’t mad at me?” Ladybug asked, leaning against the wall.

“Princess, there are very few things that could make me angry with you.” He caged her in with his arms leaning in slowly. “You could even pin me to a wall and have your way with me and I would be perfectly happy with you.” The red super hero’s face matched her suit.

“I can’t believe you heard that.” She let her head fall to his chest. “So embarrassing.”

“I was actually pretty intrigued by the idea, maybe we could try it some time.” He purred as he lifted her face to his with a clawed hand. His lips captured hers in a fierce kiss. She raised up on her toes, hand going to his hair. They still had two minutes. She might as well enjoy this.

“You lying, double-crossing, two-timing, sorry excuse for a hero!” Both heroes jumped away from each other in surprise. Alya was at the edge of the alleyway with her camera pointed at them.

“Woah, Alya. This isn’t what it looks like.” Chat tried to explain but was cut off by Alya’s slap. He hadn’t seen that coming. He rubbed his cheek as Alya shook her phone at him.

“Don’t try to deny it. I have picture evidence.” She turned to Ladybug. “Did you know that Chat Noir is already in a relationship with the kindest, sweetest, best girl in all of Paris.”

“Calm down. There is a perfectly good reason-”

“Don’t you tell me to calm down. I am two seconds away from calling everyone I know to tell them that Chat Noir is an unreliable, untrustworthy, deceitful cheater.” She turned back to Chat “I can’t believe you would do this to Mari-” a flash of pink filled the alley, “nette.” Said bluenette looked at her friend sheepishly.

Three solid seconds of silence.

Before Alya screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliff hanger  
> This reveal had been playing in my head for a while  
> Who's ready for the second half, So much excitement in one day!  
> Please comment or kudo


	12. Second Surprise!

Marinette jumped to cover her friend’s mouth with her hand. “Kitty, you don’t have much longer. Go recharge your kwami and meet us at my place.” Chat nodded, kissed Marinette on the cheek and pounced away from the two girls. Marinette made eye contact with Alya. “If I move my hand away are you going to scream again?” Alya shook her head, eyes wide.

Marinette sighed and took a step back her hand dropping to her side. Alya took a deep breath and started opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Marinette squared her shoulders. “Okay, I know you have questions, but can you hold it together long enough to make it to my house?”

“Oh my god, you are Ladybug.” Was the first thing out of her friend’s mouth.

“I guess not,” Marinette deadpanned.

“I did not expect this. I totally thought Ladybug would be older. But, everything makes so much sense now. I never have seen you and Ladybug together. Except when Alix was akumatized. But time travel is weird like that. There must be some sort of magic to stop people from realizing the truth. Because now that I see it, there is no way to un-see it. You guys look identical. Well of course you do. You’re the same person.” Marinette leaned back against the wall as Alya paced back and forth in front of her. She knew she just had to wait her out.

It was a solid five minutes before Alya seemed to come back to earth. “You good?” Marinette asked softly. Alya met her friend’s gaze.

“I think I am good. That was just a little shocking.” Marinette chuckled, hand going to scratch the back of her neck.

“Yeah that is definitely not how I pictured you finding out. Please tell me you aren’t mad at me.” Marinette hesitated to meet the reporter’s eye this time.

“At first, I considered being angry, but then I realized it’s Super Hero 101. Don’t tell anyone your secret identity. So, I guess I can’t be too angry at you for following the rules. After all I didn’t tell you that I was Rena Rouge. Wait, you already knew I was Rena Rouge. I can’t believe that two out of four of our friend group have been super heroes.” They both laughed at the possibility.

“Let’s head to my place, we can talk to Chat. Plus, Tikki needs some cookies.” Marinette gestured to her kwami. Tikki floated in between the two girls.

“It’s nice to officially meet you Alya.” The sprite smiled up at the girl.

“Woah, you look like Trixx, except ladybuggy, not foxy.” Marinette and Tikki laughed.

“Well I am the ladybug kwami.” The little god flew back into Marinette’s purse as the two girls started walking towards the bakery. School was normally canceled after such a violent akuma, so they didn’t worry about their classes. Alya was the first to break the silence.

“So, can I post the picture?” she nudged her friend.

“What picture?” Marinette looked at the other girl’s phone to find the picture of her and Chat kissing. She blushed a little, but it was a pretty good pic.

“Come on. Ladynoir is official. Do you know how big of a scoop this is? Not to mention how much the blog would blow up? Please Mari?” The reporter looked at her friend with puppy dog eyes.

“What is it with everyone and the baby doll eyes? Uggh Fine. I think it would be best if everyone thought that Chat and Ladybug were dating, instead of Chat and Marinette. Ladybug can handle herself a little bit better.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, girl. You held your own against a freaking dragon akuma for a solid ten minutes before Chat even showed up.” Alya finished the post to the blog with a #Ladynoir. “If Ladybug is going to be dating Chat Noir, who is Marinette going to be dating?” They had stopped just in front of the bakery.

“I’m not sure. It’s up to him if he wants to tell me. But, I kinda revealed myself by accident a couple hours ago, so I am not going to push anything on him.”

“You _would_ blow your secret identity.” Alya scoffed.

“Hey! I kept it secret for two years. I think that is pretty good considering I’m me.” Alya conceded as they made their way up to the apartment, grabbing a tray of cookies along the way.

* * *

 

Chat was already pacing around Marinette’s room when the girls arrived. He pounced on the smaller of the two when they made it through the trap door. “Princess, I was worried.  What took you guys so long? I’m glad you’re okay,” He still hadn’t let go of Marinette.

“I’m fine too, you know.” Alya eyed the cat hero. Marinette just chuckled.

“We’re fine, Kitty. It just took a while for Alya to shut-up enough for us to move. She also had to update the blog. I hope it is okay with you that she posted the picture.” The bluenette was suddenly unsure on where the two stood in their relationship.

Chat put a hand under her chin to meet her eyes. “I am completely happy with the world knowing I am yours and you are mine, Buginette.” His eyes crinkled when he realized how good of a nickname that one was. They inched closer, completely unaware of Alya watching them as if they were her favorite movie.

The moment was ruined when Nino came flying in through the door. “Marinette! Are you okay? I saw the blog!” He paused for half a second taking in the scene. “You cheating bastard!” He lunged at the hero. Chat saw this hit coming, a closed fist instead of an opened hand. He decided it was best to dodge this strike, afraid Nino would hurt his hand more than Chat’s face.

As he side-stepped Chat held up his hands. “I can explain.” Nino just kept coming at him.

“My ass, you lying scum.” Marinette jumped in between the boys.

“Spots on!” The pink flash shocked everyone into stillness. When they blinked the spots from their eyes they found Ladybug holding Nino’s fist a few inches away from Chat’s face. “Is everything cleared up now?” The spotted hero asked in exasperation. Nino nodded mutely before sinking onto the chaise. Alya sat next to her boyfriend and Marinette sank into her computer chair after de-transforming. “I’m flattered that you both would fight a super hero for me.” She chuckled at her friend’s similar reactions.

Chat snorted. “I’m a little hurt you would jump to such conclusions.” He pouted and sank to the floor at Mari’s feet. She weaved a hand through his hair rubbing by his cat ears.

“Aww poor Kitty. They don’t know you as well as I do.” She cooed at him.

“Actually, I was thinking that might be the problem” He shot back up and started pacing, hands behind his back. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today,” Marinette snorted.

“ _I_ gathered everyone here.”

Chat went on as if he hadn’t heard his girlfriend. “I think it is time for a few people to really know me under the mask.” Everyone’s eyes snapped to the pacing figure, suddenly rapt with attention. “I wanted Ladybug to know first, then my Princess, then my best friend.” Marinette stood up in front of him.

“You don’t have to tell me just because you know who I am now, Chat. And you don’t have to tell anyone else if you don’t want to. Make sure you really think this through. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” He took her hands from his chest and held them delicately in his own.

“I know. I think that revealing myself will make everything so much easier. And once you know who I am it will be a lot clearer, why the three people here are the best choice to know.” He kissed her quickly and took a step back into the middle of the room. “Plagg, claws in.”

The green light that filled the air was as bright as the pink light that had filled the room earlier. When the light faded Adrien Agreste stood in the spot that Chat Noir had just been. Plagg flew out of the ring and quickly went to find Tikki, he didn’t want to deal with this mess just yet. “Tadaa” Adrien said uncertainly when everyone stayed silent.

ERROR

Marinette.exe Has Stopped Working

ERROR

When her brain rebooted it started running a million miles a minute. She replayed every interaction with Adrien and replaced Chat, then replayed every interaction with Chat and replaced Adrien. Her face became a shade of red previously unknown to man. “Princess?” Her eyes snapped to Adrien as he took half a step forward.

Marinette’s eyes widened. She had to tell him something, but her mouth was not working right now. She settled for holding up one finger at him. He nodded, understanding she needed a minute. “The whole time?” she wheezed after another couple seconds of silence. He nodded.

She walked closer to him and put a hand on his chest, making sure he was real. He put a hand on her waist when she realized something. She hit his arm. “Ow, what was that for?” he whined.

“You knew about your birthday present!” He chuckled sheepishly.

“In my defense, I agreed to help before I knew it was for me.” She hit him again.

“I told you about the stupid scarf too. And the card.” Each word was punctuated with a light smack. “I can’t believe I fell out of love with you because I fell in love with you.” Her head fell onto his chest.

“Wait, you loved me?” she nodded against him.

“And the worst part:” He tensed a bit, getting ready for the blow. “Alya called it.” She muttered into his chest.

“I DID! I SO CALLED IT! AGES AGO!” the reporter shot out of her seat and pointed at the two in victory. Everyone froze when the trap door opened, and Sabine poked her head through.

“What’s going on up here kids? Oh Adrien, I didn’t see you come in.” the little Chinese woman didn’t bat an eye at the fact that Adrien had his arms wrapped around her daughter.

“Marinette and Adrien are dating.” Alya informed her friend’s mother.

“Alya!” Marinette blushed. Sabine just blinked before turning to shout down into the living room.

“Tom, dear, you owe me twenty euro.”

“Mamman!” her dad’s head popped up, joining her mother’s.

“You kids couldn’t have waited six more months, so that I could win the bet?”

“Papa!” the bluenette hid her face in her boyfriend’s chest. Adrien used his finger to coax the girl out of hiding.

“I wouldn’t want to wait another thirty seconds for her, sir.” He said, eyes never leaving hers.

“That a boy.” Tom laughed.

“What is going on in my life!?” Nino finally burst out, making everyone look to the poor boy having a mental break down.

“Umm Mamma, Papa could Alya, Nino, and Adrien stay for dinner?” They had quite a bit to talk about. Her parents nodded and left them to it. The three friends rounded on the DJ.

“What’s next, Alya is Rena Rouge?” The two girls made eye contact, but Adrien just laughed.

“Nah, man. You just have two friends that have super extracurricular activities.” The boys looked at each other. “We’re cool, right?” Adrien extended his fist. Nino shook his head with a smile.

“Yeah, we’re cool,” he fist-bumped the blond, then looked between the two heroes. “But, there are still a ton of questions.”

“Ditto!” Alya shot in.

The group sprawled on the floor talking about anything except the super hero duties, waiting for dinner to get done. When Sabine called for the teens they rushed down, served themselves some spaghetti, and rushed back to their blanket pile. This time the conversation turned toward the elephant in the room.

“So, what are. . ?” Nino gestured toward Tikki and Plagg. Marinette had her mouth full, so Tikki took over.

“We are called kwamis. We are the gods of creation” she motioned to herself, “and destruction” a wave towards Plagg. “We imbue the miraculous jewels with the powers that we embody.” Nino stared at her in awe.

“They are tiny, annoying, floating gods that turn us into super heroes.” Adrien simplified, and Marinette snorted into her pasta.

“Hey, I wouldn’t push your luck, kid. You’re the reason I owe Tikki a months’ worth of cookies.” The black kwami flew into his chosen’s face.

“What did I do?” the blond asked defensively.

“You didn’t screw up. Unbelievable. I totally pegged you to mess it up first.”

“I’m sorry?” Adrien wasn’t sure what else to say.

“Wait, you guys bet on us?” Marinette looked between the two gods. “Tikki, you bet I would reveal myself first? Rude.” She huffed, not really that angry.

“I sure did.” The red bug didn’t have any remorse. “I don’t know why Plagg bets against me anymore. That cat has lost the last thirty-two times.” Tikki giggled.

“Hey, I got it right that one time.” Said cat shoved at his other half. The four teens laughed at their antics.

“So, are you two finally going to date?” Alya asked leaning back on her hands.

“Yes.” Adrien replied.

“I don’t think we can.” Marinette said at the same time.

“What?” they both asked each other.

“Welp, look at the time. Nino, we should get going. I think our love birds have some things to discuss.” Alya pulled Nino to his feet, but he looked like he was just in the middle of his favorite soap opera.

“I wanna know what happens.” He protested to his girlfriend in a whisper.

“They will tell us later, now move.” She hissed back at him.

The two remaining teens stared at each other in confusion. Waiting for the trap door to close. “Do you not want to be a couple?” Adrien asked hesitantly.

“Oh, Kitty.” Marinette went to sit in his lap. It made her heart beat faster now that it was Adrien, but she reminded herself that this was her stupid, adorable, dorky cat. “I want nothing more in the world than to be with you. But, don’t you think your father would be unhappy if we were suddenly dating.” She snuggled into his chest. “He wasn’t very open to the idea last year when all those rumors went around.”

“Okay.” He said soundly.

“Okay?” she pulled back to look at his face. A little afraid what she would see. He was smiling easily, which confused her more.

“I’m going to tell him tomorrow.”

“What!?” she pushed him back to get a little more space. “You can’t just drop something like that.” Worried that Mr. Agreste would automatically disapprove of the situation. “You should plan it out. Make sure he has a moment, not just interrupt him. You know better than I do how he might react to something like that.” She looked at him sternly.

“I’m not sure I care.” He reached for her and pulled her back into his lap. “I have already waited for you and I don’t want to wait another day Mari.” He sighed into her hair. “Maybe you could come with me, you have a calming way of talking that makes everyone listen.” She squeaked. How was she going to tell THE Gabriel Agreste that she was in love with his son? “Will you go with me?” Adrien whispered into her hair. How could she say no to him?

“Fine, Kitty. I’ll go.” He pulled her up and kissed her joyously. She melted into the kiss, realizing that it was the first of many where there was no mask between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Ladynoir  
> Go Nino!  
> I totally think Marinette's parents are betting on this relationship.  
> Now how is Papa Agreste going to react.


	13. That Went. . . Well

Tuesday was one of the hardest days of Adrien’s young life. His self-control was tested to the extreme that day. The one thing he wanted the most was to make everyone know how much he loved Marinette. Make sure that everyone knew she was _his_ girlfriend. Make everyone know that he was _her_ boyfriend.

He made it to school early, with a pep in his step. He met Nino at their shared desk. “So, did you and Mari talk it over. Are you together? Let a guy know, I have been shipping this for ages.” Adrien’s shoulders sank a little.

“She wants me to talk it over with my father first. She said she didn’t want to ‘drop’ this on him.” He sighed. “She knows how much I want him to approve, but I love her. And there is literally nothing that Father can say that will change that.”  Nino placed his hand on his friend’s back.

“That’s rough man. But, at least it’s just one more day. What’s the harm it could do?” Alya and Marinette came in at that moment, Marinette was wearing a maroon swing dress with grey tights and a grey cardigan. She was adorable.

“So, much harm.” Adrien muttered to himself.

“Hey Nino. Hey Adrien.” The girls split to walk around to their desk. As Mari passed Adrien she trailed her hand along his arm and shoulder.

“So, much harm.” He whispered again, trying to keep himself in his seat. Adrien could not tell anyone what was being taught that day. All he learned during the first three periods was that he could hear every move that Marinette made behind him. And they all made him want to turn around and talk to her. Each sigh, giggle or hum made him want to see her. He could not be happier when the lunch bell rang.

Alya stole Marinette immediately. She said they needed “girl time” and pulled her towards the girl’s bathroom. He groaned as he watched his not-girlfriend’s skirt swish. “Hey man, all you gotta do is talk to your pops today. Then you are Gucci to be all over your girl.” Nino clapped him on his back.

The boys went to sit at a table, waiting for the girls to join them. When Adrien looked up he noticed Kyle leaning in towards Marinette. He was halfway out of his seat when he realized how much he really loved that girl.

He froze as Marinette slipped into a crouch, shot out her leg, and downed the taller boy. When she stood back up she placed a foot to his throat. He could tell she was giving the boy a piece of her mind, but all he cared about was how hot she looked doling out justice. He sank back into his seat when his lady sat down next to him. Alya was gushing about how amazing she was.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Adrien leaned into Marinette, nose brushing her neck. She pushed him away by his nose as she sipped through her straw.

“Enough of that, Kitty.” Alya chuckled at the poor boy. He persisted. Leaning back against Marinette. To anyone not at their table it looked like something Marinette and Adrien normally did. Just leaning on each other for support. What her hair hid was how his lips brushed against the skin of her neck as he told her each and every way she was amazing. Marinette shot out of her seat.

“Nino, switch with me.” She demanded, two seconds away from either killing her kitty or kissing him. The DJ looked up in shock, his eyes flickering between the pair.

“I don’t think I really want to be involved.” He decided.

“I don’t think you really want to be hung from the top of the Eiffel Tower by a yoyo. Hmmm? Switch with me.” Nino gulped and jumped from his seat. Alya was almost rolling on the floor laughing.

“Damn, your girl is scary.” He whispered to the blond.

“Isn’t she gorgeous though.” He said in wonder. Nino groaned and Plagg gagged. Zipping out to steal the cheese from Nino’s sandwich before the boy could even take a bite.

“Well that explains where all the cheese in my house goes whenever you come over.” Nino deadpanned. Everyone at the table laughed.

When school ended Adrien all but dragged Marinette to the waiting car. Gorilla raised an eyebrow at the added person, but otherwise kept his stoic demeaner. When the door closed behind him Adrien let out an audible sigh of relief.

He turned in his seat and put his hand gently against Marinette’s cheek. “I have been waiting all day to do this.” He expressed fervently before pulling her into a gentle kiss. Their lips whispered against each other, slow and steady. She pulled away first, when the car stopped moving. He pressed one more kiss against her lips before the door was pulled open.

As they walked through the over-bearing gates Marinette started to fidget, pulling at her outfit, her hair, adjusting and readjusting her cardigan. He took her hand in his and brought it up for a kiss. “You look beautiful. Don’t worry.”

“I should have put my hair in a bun, or worn something more professional, maybe something Gabriel. No that probably would have made me seem like I am a fan. Not that I’m not. But, I want to make a good impression. He is going to think I am some stupid girl. Why did I wear pigtails today?” Adrien pulled her to a stop and turned her. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye.

“You look wonderful. You always wear pigtails, so don’t change to please anyone, especially my father. You designed your own outfit, which is amazing. You are not a stupid girl, and nothing you do will make you seem that way. Now breathe. I will be with you the whole time.” She took a deep breath and nodded. She laced her hand with his and turned to face the door.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Adrien laughed once. She looked like she was going to face a firing squad. Adrien led Marinette to a small office off the foyer. He knocked then entered.

“Nathalie, I know that Father is on his ‘break’ at the moment. Do you think you could inform him that I would like a minute of his time? It is rather important.” When he was younger a “break” would mean snacks shared with his mother and father at the little table in the kitchen, but as he got older his father came to less and less of the “breaks”. And when his mother disappeared no one sat with him at the little table as he ate a midafternoon snack. Soon, he stopped going there as well, preferring to sit alone at the grand table in the dining room.

“I will let him know.” The stern woman stood and marched towards the atelier, leading the way. She knocked on the door and waited for the confirmation to come in before she poked her head in “Sir, Adrien would like a word. He says that it is important.”

“Very well. Allow him in.” Marinette squared her shoulders and released Adrien’s hand as they walked through the door. “Adrien, and Miss Dupain-Cheng. I hope you have a good reason to interrupt me a week before Paris Fashion week.” Gabriel’s voice was cold.

“This will only take a moment, Father. I realized a few days ago that I had fallen in love with the most amazing girl. After some talk I learned that she, miraculously, loves me as well. But, she insists that we let you know before she will officially date me because the last time we were assumed to be a couple you were not particularly pleased.” Adrien paused for a second, his eyes turned to Marinette. “Marinette is the best person that I have ever met. She is kind, considerate, talented, smart, and beautiful. I love her with all my heart.” He finally broke eye contact to look at his father. “That’s all. We will leave you to your work.”

Gabriel Agreste looked as shocked as Marinette had ever seen him. Though that wasn’t very shocked, that man had an amazing poker face. “Nathalie, take Adrien to get his measurements re-done. I want to make sure the fit is perfect for his next shoot.”

“But, Marinette-” Adrien started to protest.

“Can stay here for the ten minutes it will take to complete this task. Now go.” Mr. Agreste left no room for discussion. Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand as he went to follow the personal assistant. The two-remaining people in the room eyed each other. Marinette thought it best to maintain eye contact. A powerful man, such as Gabriel, would see breaking eye contact as a sign of weakness and she was not about to give in.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette.” She cut in. He seemed a little surprised she hadn’t been cowed yet.

“Marinette, I believe we have spoken before.”

“Yes, sir. I was the go between when organizing Adrien’s birthday party. We have spoken a few times.” He nodded his head.

“If I recall, you also won my competition a couple years ago. A clever trick with the embroidery on a derby hat?” She nodded, curious about where he was going with this. “You are an aspiring designer then?”

“Yes sir, I plan to pursue design once I am finished with high school.”  She confirmed.

“And how do you expect dating my son to help with those aspirations?”

“Considering he isn’t the fondest of designing I don’t think he will be much help, other than supporting me emotionally. I think he would prefer to follow a path in the science field once we get older.” Gabriel was a little astounded. He hadn’t known his son was fond of the sciences.

“And you don’t think that dating a famous model and son of renowned fashion designer will give you a leg up. You wouldn’t be hoping for preferential treatment, or a job at Gabriel because you are close with the owner’s son?” He finally got to his point, with a clipped tone. Marinette flushed in anger.

“I want you to get this straight, _sir._ I don’t love Adrien _Agreste._ I love Adrien. I could give a damn what his last name was. He would still be the kindest, most companionate, loyal and caring person I know.” Marinette was so heated that she didn’t notice the return of her boyfriend and the assistant. “Secondly, I am not sure I would even want to work for Gabriel. The clothing produced is obviously of fine quality, but the designs almost always lack practicality.”

If Gabriel looked a little shocked before he looked aghast now. “Please, explain.” He had never had anyone criticize his designs to him before, let alone a fifteen-year-old child.

“The women’s tops that are produced often do not provide the support or coverage needed. And none of your women’s clothing has pockets. I understand that the underlining motive is to be able to sell bags as well, but why create a product that leaves people wanting. I know I would be more willing to purchase Gabriel products if I didn’t have to alter each item I bought.”

“As an aspiring designer, you must know that women’s clothing must be streamline to truly flatter a figure. Adding unnecessary fabric for pockets would compromise the design.” Gabriel wasn’t really sure why he was explaining his choices to a child, but she was rather persuasive.

“As an innovator in your field _you_ must realize that there are easy ways to incorporate pockets without adding bulk.”

“Sir, you have a call to Vogue in twenty minutes.” Both designers snapped back to reality looking up at their audience. Adrien looked shocked that Marinette had gone toe-to-toe with his father. Nathalie looked surprised that Gabriel had indulged the young designer in the conversation.

“Very well Nathalie.” Gabriel nodded and made a decision, eyeing the two teens. “I also need you to clear both Adrien and my schedule for tomorrow. I will need a photo shoot and an interview to be scheduled with _La Mode_ immediately for Adrien and his girlfriend.” Adrien immediately went to Marinette’s side and gripped her hand like a vice. “Miss Dupain-Cheng I will require you to sign a confidentiality agreement if I am going to allow this.” He gestured between his son and the girl.

“I am under age. Anything I sign is nonbinding.” She reminded him. It was something she had learned as class-rep. “My parents have invited Adrien for dinner tonight. I will talk it over with them and see what they think.” He eyed the girl. The last few interactions he had had with her she hadn’t been this eloquent. Perhaps he should keep an eye on her.

“Very well. I would like to extend an invitation to you and your parents for dinner tomorrow. They are also welcomed to join you at the interview and shoot as well. Now if you please.” Nathalie ushered them out of the studio and left them standing in the entryway. Both teens in shock.

“Did that really happen?” Marinette finally spoke up. Adrien just shook his head in disbelief.

“Marry me?” he pulled her to him. “You are absolutely amazing. Marry me. Right here.” She laughed and pushed him away by his nose.

“We barely got him to approve of us dating. Marriage might be too much to ask for, Kitty. Did I really just tell your father, to his face, that his designs were impractical?” Her hands went to her face in despair. “How did he not kick me out the second the words left my mouth.” Adrien laughed again.

“I think he was as surprised as you. I think he likes you. No one has ever talked to him like that.” He pulled her back into a hug. “Ready to head to your house for dinner?” He kissed her hair.

“Only if you are ready for the most embarrassing dinner of your life.” She groaned against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert five hour rant on how impractical women's clothing is.  
> Daddy Agreste approves*  
> *approval contingent on certain circumstances. Approval may be removed at any moment with Daddy Agreste's discretion. See terms and agreements for full details.


	14. Let the Pun Begin

They made it to the bakery an hour before it closed. Her parents told them that they could head up to her room and work on homework while they closed up. The teens ascended to the attic room where Marinette started working on her half of the semester project. Adrien started playing with his ball of yarn.

“Princess I’m bored.” Adrien groaned after ten minutes. Marinette didn’t look up.

“You should have brought your homework.”

“But, I’m your guest. Shouldn’t you be entertaining me. Making sure I’m comfortable and all that host like stuff?”

“Kitty, how long have you been coming here? If you aren’t comfortable enough to entertain yourself for a while by now, then you are in the wrong house Pussy Cat.”

Adrien went silent. He knew how he was going to entertain himself. He stalked closer to Marinette on her computer chair and waited for the right moment. Marinette became suspicious when he hadn’t whined back at her. She lifted her head and turned to where her cat was a few seconds ago. That was when Adrien pounced. He wrapped his arms around her middle and they both landed in a pile on the ground.

“Adrien!” Marinette smacked at the pesky boy.

“You said to entertain myself. That’s what I’m doing.” He grinned down at her, his arms forming a cage around her head.

“That is not what I meant, and you know it.” She crossed her arms over her chest and playfully glared at him. He took a hand and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She blushed heavily and stiffened a bit. He pulled back unsure.

“Mari, is there a problem.” The grin melted off his face. “It feels like you aren’t as comfortable with me now that you know.”

“Oh Adrien. I’m sorry.” She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place while she found the words. “I have liked you from afar for so long, sometimes it hits me. And I realize that this isn’t a dream. I am really happy that you are you. It just takes some adjustment.”

“So, you’re okay with this?” He placed a hand on her cheek. She nodded. “And this? he kissed her forehead. Another nod. “This?” a kiss on the nose, with another nod. “How about this?” he kissed just next to her lips. Then down her neck asking each time his lips brushed against her. Her head was spinning by the time he made it back to her lips. This time she pulled him against her. Their lips meeting without hesitation.

His hands went to her hips, her hands tangled in his hair. Neither noticed the trap door opening. “Ahem.” Adrien flew off Marinette as she sat up in confusion. “Would you two like to help downstairs with dinner?” Sabine said, not really asking. Marinette groaned.

“Your parents are going to kill me.” Adrien’s face was a little pale.

“Nah, this is just going to make the teasing that much worse.” Marinette got up and pulled Adrien behind her. When they got to the kitchen everything smelled great. Sabine was finishing the ratatouille, while Tom sliced the lamb, with a particularly large knife. Adrien gulped. Marinette was told to set the table while Adrien was tasked with mixing the salad.

They all sat at the table, Marinette and Adrien sharing a side. As they passed the dishes between them her parents asked how school had been. Adrien was surprised when they talked to him. They asked about school, fencing, and even his modeling. They seemed interested in how he really felt about each of his activities.

When they got on the topic of modeling Marinette spoke up about the meeting with Mr. Agreste earlier that day.

“So, we talked to Adrien’s dad today about us dating.” Marinette’s parents looked politely interested. “He scheduled a short interview and photo shoot, so that we can get the story out before the tabloids decide to run it.” Both parents looked at each other, silent communication passing in a way that only occurs after knowing someone for so long. Sabine decided to speak first.

“That’s great sweetie.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’” Marinette prodded.

“ _But,_ I want you to be comfortable. You are not used to this type of. . . attention around your personal life.” Her mother’s eyes flickered to Adrien quickly. He leaned forward a bit to grab their attention.

“It will probably be a bit overwhelming at first, but the excitement for something like this dies down after a week or so. Especially since fashion week is next week.” He grabbed Marinette’s hand under the table. “I wouldn’t be willing to put Marinette through anything I didn’t think she could handle, Ma’am.”

“That’s sweet of you dear, and please call me Sabine.” She placed a gentle hand on his cheek before standing up to clear the plates. He looked a little shocked at the motherly affection. Adrien snapped back when Marinette stood to help clear the table. He jumped up to help to, but Marinette just pushed him back into his seat.

“Down, Kitty. We got this.” She kissed his cheek while grabbing his plate. He waited with Tom awkwardly at the table as Sabine and Marinette switched the food from dinner to dessert. Various pastries, cakes, pies. Way too much for four people to ever consume. “My father bakes when people come over.” Marinette whispered into his ear. He served himself a little of everything before digging in.

“This is amazing, Sir.” Adrien gushed as he bit into the lemon cake. Marinette noticed her father’s mischief look and knew it was all about to begin.

“You know son, you don’t have to butter up the baker’s daughter just to get fresh pastries. That could lead to a bun in the oven.” Adrien choked on his current bite. He looked at Marinette and they shared their own silent conversation. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“If you can’t take the heat, Kitty, stay out of the kitchen.” It was her way of telling him that they were joking. He sighed in relief. Puns were familiar territory for Chat Noir.

“You doughnut have to worry, sir. I have never been a whisk taker when it comes to things like that.” He was still blushing at the implications.

“Good to know, I thought you might rise to the occasion.” The war had begun. Sabine and Marinette decided to sit back and watch the verbal battle.

“I think we knead to take a little thyme before we get too serious.” Adrien was on a roll.

“You two certainly have mushroom to grow before you decide to add to the family.”

“It’s the yeast we can do, sir.” Tom bellowed out a laugh and turned to Marinette.

“I approve, Breadstick. And please, son, call me Tom. Who’s ready to play Ultimate Mecha Strike IV?!”

They played on the living room TV for an hour or so before Marinette’s parents retired, reminding Marinette that although they approved of Adrien, he was expected to be gone within the half hour.

They decided to do the dishes, Adrien washing, Marinette drying and putting away. “I definitely thought your dad might use that knife on me after your mom caught us.” Adrien whispered to Marinette, not sure if they were being listened in on or not. Marinette laughed.

“Are you kidding, after that pun off. I would be surprised if he doesn’t insist I marry you immediately. Or he is already planning on adopting you. It’s up in the air.” They laughed together. Marinette went to put the last plate away when Adrien wound his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m really happy that your parents are okay with us being together. I was afraid they wouldn’t approve.” Marinette put her hands over his and returned the backward hug.

“They have been on board with us dating since the Mecha Strike Tournament, Kitty.” They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s warmth. They finally parted when Adrien got a text letting him know his ride was there. He kissed her good night before heading to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and the sudden amount of puns.  
> Next one should be longer  
> Contemplating a gratuitous dodge ball chapter, question is are they on the same team or opposing?  
> Let me know what you want to see, cause I can imagine both scenarios  
> Thank you for reading!!!!


	15. Photo Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Author's Note: I have found that writing steamier scenes is actually pretty difficult for me, so I have backed off a little bit. But I also backed off because I think that as comfortable as Marinette is with Chat Noir, she is not on that level with Adrien yet. I think that they will get there pretty soon, but I just wanted to let you know that it will mostly be kissing for a few more chapters.

“Marinette, wake up. You have to get ready for the photo shoot.” Tikki bounced against her chosen’s head to wake her up. Marinette groaned then sat up, flinging the floating kwami across the room.

“I have a photo shoot with Adrien today! Tikki, I can’t do this. I want to be the one behind the camera, making the clothes. Not the one in front of the camera. I am going to end up tripping and breaking something.” Tikki ignored the worried rant and opted to dial Alya’s number on Marinette’s phone.

“What’s up girl?” Alya answered the video chat but was surprised to see Tikki.

“Marinette is freaking out because she has a photo shoot and interview with Adrien today for _La Mode_.” The sprite explained quickly.

“I got this, bring me over.” Marinette was still going on about setting the set on fire when Tikki brought the phone into her view. “Girl, you are Ladybug. Pull yourself together. You have done so may interviews before and Adrien has done a million photo shoots. It will be fine. Now go get ready and tell me everything when you get back.” The reporter blew kisses and hung up.

“She’s right, I’ve got this.” Tikki rolled her eyes at the new attitude, knowing it would be fleeting but hoping it lasted until Adrien got there. Twenty minutes later Marinette was ready. Ten minutes after that she was surprised by a limo pulling up in front of the bakery.

Gorilla opened the door for her and her mother, she was further surprised to find Mr. Agreste in the limo waiting with Adrien. The younger of the two Agrestes seemed tense. He held her hand but made sure to make no further contact between them while his father was looking. “Mrs. Cheng, I am so pleased that you could join us.” Gabriel extended a hand in greeting.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Thank you for inviting me to join today. Tom had to stay behind to manage the bakery, but he will be joining us for dinner later tonight.” Sabine shook Gabriel’s hand once and sat back in her seat. The car ride was short, but awkward in its silence.

When they got on site they were surrounded by a flurry of activity. Gabriel took charge, in his element. “The photo portion of the day will be first so that the interviewer can see how you interact. She will base her questions on those interactions, so make sure you maintain a certain professionalism throughout.” He turned quickly, leaving the two teens and Sabine behind, to talk to the photographer and interviewer.

Marinette was a little overwhelmed at all the commotion around her. Adrien turned her to face him. “Princess, I know this is a little crazy, but I will be here with you the whole way.” He put a hand on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. My father doesn’t have to get everything that he wants.” He was still a little concerned that she hadn’t said anything.

“I’m okay, just a little overwhelmed. And I am not doing this to make your father happy.” She mirrored him, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’m doing this, so we can be happy, without him hovering and frowning over us.” He put his forehead against hers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Kitty. Now I have to go get changed into some impractical Gabriel clothing.” He laughed and gave her a quick peck. He watched as she walked to the dressing rooms without looking back.

“You really do care for her, don’t you?” He realized he wasn’t alone as Sabine placed a hand on his shoulder.

“More than anything.” She pulled him into a hug, the first motherly hug he had had in years. When she pulled away she cupped his cheek.

“Don’t forget to have fun today, Hun. No matter what else you do, enjoy yourself.” He nodded in wonder and walked to the dressing rooms in a daze. He zoned as the designers fluttered around him, coming back to reality when he sat in the hair and make-up chair next to his lady. She looked gorgeous in a burgundy, off-the-shoulder, swing dress that complimented his shirt and dark jean outfit.

“You still good, Princess?” he pulled her hand into his.

“I’m good.” She smiled at him. “Do all the people in this industry lack a personal bubble?” she questioned under her breath. He laughed.

“You definitely get used to people being close to you, when they have to adjust your clothing all the time.” He kissed her knuckles as the hair and make-up people came in.

“Aww, this must be the angel that has caught our baby Agreste’s eye.” The exorbitant woman cooed. She had neon pink hair, shaved on one side, and flashy make-up. Not done badly, just really bright. Adrien smiled fondly at her.

“Indigo, this is Marinette, my girlfriend. Marinette this is Indigo, she does make-up. But, when I was younger my father would leave me in her care and she taught me the wonders of highlight and contour.” Marinette smiled at the flashy woman.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m glad Adrien had someone around.” She wanted to add _that cared about him._ But thought that might be a little much.

“Oh, she is such a doll.” The more under toned guy, that had followed Indigo in, fussed around her with an American accent.

“This is Rowan, he does hair. He has also been charged with my care on various occasions.” Adrien ruffled his hair in preparation for the hair dresser.

“Well, Rowan, you do a fantastic job. Adrien’s hair might be my favorite thing about him.” The two artists laughed.

“Hey, I thought you loved my charming personality.”

“Sorry Kitty, it was those wavy locks that won me over.”

“Princess, you wound me.” He played injured in his chair.

“You two are absolutely adorable.” Indigo had her hands clasped at her chest. “Now, Sweetie I think we should go light and natural for you today.” The make-up artist leaned in, as the hair stylist went to style Adrien’s hair. The two switched and Rowan went to work on Marinette’s hair. She got loose curls that brushed her bare shoulders.

They were quickly ushered back towards the now finished set. Marinette paused in awe, a circle of scenes were set up, ranging from a summer’s day in the park to a night scene at the top of the Eiffel Tower. How had they set this up so quickly?

Vincent clapped his hands together and pushed the couple toward the park set, telling them to “act natural” as he clicked away with his camera. Marinette automatically went stiff. Adrien spun her towards him. “Hey, just focus on me.” She nodded, trying to take a deep breath. “Is this someplace you would like to go on a date?” He asked gesturing to the imagery of the park. Marinette’s eyes flickered to the backdrop.

“It could be a cute little date.” She conceded. He wrapped his arms around her from the back and put his chin on her shoulder. “Maybe we could do a little picnic.” She continued, trying to ignore the continuous clicking of the camera.

“I am fine with a picnic so long as your parents are the ones cooking.” He chuckled. She laughed with him, relaxing more with each second.

They moved through the scenes, each a little different from the last. At one point they took Prom-like pictures, but had a hard time keeping a straight face at how formally they had to stand. The last scene they got to was the replica of the top of the Eiffel Tower. A railing set in front of the backdrop of Paris at night. Both heroes looked at the familiar image with fondness.

Adrien lifted Marinette to sit daintily on the railing. If they had been alone he would have settled between her legs to embrace her, but since there were other people he stood to her side, an arm wrapped protectively around her stomach. He smiled up at her and mouthed _A big bowl of spaghetti_ just as Vincent said the same thing.

She giggled and pushed a hand through his gelled hair. “I would never sit on the railing like this.” She pointed out. He laughed with her.

“Of course not, my Marinette would fall over the edge, leaving me a poor widower at the age of sixteen.” He bemoaned dramatically. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“So, we’re married now.” She hummed. “I don’t remember any dramatic proposals, so how am I supposed to agree to this?” Her hands laid gently on his shoulders.

“Is that so?” He grabbed her waist and lifted her above him spinning them in circles as she shrieked and laughed. He slid her down so that his arms rested under her bum, holding her up above him. Her hands were braced on his shoulders, helping her balance. Their eye contact never broke as she slid down until her feet touched the ground. “I can do dramatic.”

Marinette almost whined as he turned away from her. He returned with a beautiful, plastic rose. He sank to a knee, extended the rose in one hand with his other hand on his heart. She could almost see his cat ears shining through his personality. “Marinette, my princess, my one and only. I vow that I will adore you until the edge of eternity. I will fight by your side, protect your back, and guard your heart. My first and last thought of each day will be of you and your happiness. I will stick with you, even when we are so irritated with each other that we don’t want to see each other’s face. You have my heart to do with what you please.”

Marinette couldn’t help herself, the tears came down her face. This stupid cat was so sappy, she couldn’t handle it. “Woah, stupid boy, how dare you ruin my make-up job by being such a sentimental sap.” Indigo walked over with tissues, carefully wiping the tears away without smearing the mascara. “Two-minute break for touch ups” the young adult called out to all the starry-eyed adults, fawning over the sweet teens in love.

“I’m sorry, Indigo. I should be used to him by now, but he always goes over the top when I least expect it.” She chuckled to herself.

“That boy has always had a flair for the dramatic.” The make-up artist shook her head.

“Oh my god! I never answered him!” Marinette ran back to Adrien and flung her arms around his neck. He lifted her and spun a few times for the fun of it. “Yes, you stupid sentimental cat. Until the edge of eternity.” He pulled away from her, just enough to put his head against her forehead.

“I know.” He kissed her. It was a rather chaste kiss, but with a force to show how much love they felt for each other. They pulled away when the room broke into applause, remembering for the second time that they weren’t alone. Marinette blushed heavily and hid her face in his shoulder.

“I believe that is enough for the photos, time to move on to the interview section.” Gabriel walked up, not nearly as enamored with the teens as the rest of the crew. “You can have five minutes to collect yourself. Remember this is going to reflect on the company, so you must maintain your decorum.” Adrien straightened, and Marinette’s grip tightened on his arm in support.

“Yes, Father.” After a second of hesitation Gabriel placed a hand on his son’s shoulder before walking off, presumably to talk with the reporter. Sabine had a sour look on her face after watching the interaction but wiped it clean when she went to hug her children.

“That looked like fun, but honestly it looked exhausting. I think I am going to stick with the bakery.” She smiled at them. Marinette laughed.

“As if running a bakery isn’t exhausting.”

“Two more minutes you two.” One of the assistants called to them. Sabine looked over the couple.

“Now remember, you are in control. If there is anything you don’t want to answer, don’t. Nobody can make you do anything you don’t want to. And don’t forget to enjoy yourself.” She kissed Marinette on the forehead, then did the same to Adrien. He was completely thrown by the affection. His eyes went wide as Sabine walked towards the snacks table, none the wiser.

Marinette, however, noticed the disconnected expression on her boyfriend’s face. “Woah, Kitty.” She put a hand on his cheek. “Hey, you okay?” When he didn’t respond she really started to worry.

“We need you both over here.” Someone called.

“I need two minutes. Indigo needs to fix my . . . eyeliner.” She called back.

“But I. . .” Marinette threw the woman a look that clearly said _Help me out here._ “. . .totally forgot about that, be right back.” Marinette leaned her forehead against Adrien’s.

“Kitty, I need you to focus on me.” He made eye contact and she hoped that meant progress. “Take a deep breath with me” he complied, more progress, “And tell me what’s going on in your brain.” She commanded using her Ladybug voice. He closed his eyes for a second.

“Sorry, Bug.” He whispered. “I was just remembering the last time I had someone like a mother, treat me like a son. The last time I had a mom kiss me on the forehead was the last time I saw my mom.” He shuddered. “I’m good now. It was just a little shocking how much I miss being mothered.” He admitted.

“Kitty,” she cooed. “you can borrow my mom any time you want. You realize you don’t just get me with this relationship, we are a packaged deal. Me, Mamman, and Papa. No refunds.” He laughed with her. “You can even borrow Papa, if you need him. I know your father can be. . . difficult to get a hold of sometimes. But, we are family.”

“I love you.” He said simply as Indigo came up with an eyeliner pencil.

* * *

Kinda what I was thinking for Marinette's dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation give Adrien a loving family!!  
> So the interview is next, any questions you want them to have to answer? let me know.  
> Thank you for all the support, if there is anything you want to see, let me know.  
> Comments and Kudos are wonderful!!!


	16. Interview

Once her eyeliner was “fixed” they went to sit on the comfortable love seat set out for them. Opposite them sat a reporter from _La Mode._ They settled next to each other, careful to only touch at their hands.

“Hello, it is nice to meet you two. I am Clara Contard. We are going to be recording this to post on _La Mode’s_ website later tonight. Are you ready to start?” They both nodded, and Clara started with the introductions.

“Hello everyone. Clara Contard here with the latest and greatest in fashion news. Today we have got the scoop on some fresh young love. My guests tonight are the world-famous model and son of ridiculously successful fashion mogul, Adrien Agreste, and his new girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” They changed cameras to show the two on the couch. “We are here to get the story from the source. Thank you for joining me today.”

“Thank you for having us.” Adrien put on his most personable model smile.

“Now, Adrien, we know so much about you. Your family has been very important in the fashion world, with your modeling, your mother’s acting, and your father’s designing.” Adrien’s grip tightened a bit on Marinette’s hand at the mention of his mother. “But, we know very little about you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Clara turned towards Marinette.

“Please call me Marinette.” The bluenette smiled.

“So, Marinette, would you be the same Marinette that designed the glasses for Jagged Stone? And then the cover of his current album?”

“Yes, the first was a fluke honestly,” Marinette smiled at the memory. “We had a work study for school at the hotel and I was given the job of creating the glasses that Jagged asked for. He was extremely kind about the whole thing, and then a couple months after that, he contacted me to commission the work for his album.”

“That is quite an amazing opportunity for someone as young as yourself.” Clara smiled indulgently. “Now, last year you two were spotted together, and the rumors flew.” She flashed a few of the pictures that had been taken, them in the fountain, catching their breath in the subway, Adrien tackling her into the train, and them sitting together in the theater. “You two were simply friends at the time, correct.” Adrien sat forward.

“Yes, at the time I was completely oblivious to how amazing she was. I had simply wanted to see a film. I hadn’t realized how avid my fan base had been and ran in to Marinette while I was trying to find some space. She was kind enough to help me get into the theater and see the beginning of the film before the akuma attacked.”

“That is so sweet, I’m guessing you two have been thick as thieves since the moment you met.” The two teens locked eyes, Marinette started to giggle, and Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “Oooh I am sensing a story.” They had decided to settle on how they met as civilians, for obvious reasons, but both meetings were fairly memorable.

“We had a bit of a misunderstanding my first day of school actually.” Adrien chuckled.

“I thought he had put gum on my seat, so I may have raised my voice at him, a bit.” Adrien looked at her.

“A bit. You were vicious. I was terrified.” He laughed.

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad, drama queen.”

“So, you didn’t like each other in the beginning.” Clara asked.

“Well, it wasn’t that bad. The next day it was raining, and I had forgotten my umbrella. He came out, explained the situation. He told me that it was his first time in public school and all he really wanted was to make some friends. He handed me his umbrella, and I realized I might have misjudged him.” She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

“And you, Adrien? Did you realize that you wanted to get closer to her?” the interviewer questioned.

“I mean, I knew she could be terrifying, but she also had such a sweetness to her that no one is immune to. I consider her the first friend that I made at school.” He squeezed her hand back.

“But, after it was all cleared up, it was smooth sailing?” Clara egged for more. They both hesitated. Honestly, they had been in love with each other on the wrong side of the mask for the better side of a year, but that wasn’t something they could really disclose.

“Being honest, I was a complete mess in front of Adrien for a couple months. I was really embarrassed that I had jumped to conclusions.”

“Oh, so it wasn’t because of the massive crush you had on me?” He winked at her. She shoved his arm.

“It wasn’t massive.” She lied. “And that was only a part of it. How about you? Did you not have a little crush on me?” She asked innocently, her eyes flashing at him, so he knew she was playing with him.

“Oh, it wasn’t such a _little_ crush, Princess.” Clara laughed, pulling their eyes away from each other.

“Well, I can see now why people thought you were dating all those months ago. You are very close.”

“We didn’t really get that close until after all of that craziness actually.” Marinette pointed out. “After going through that . . . exciting ordeal we realized how comfortable we were around each other. We could walk arm in arm, lean on each other, physically and mentally. It just felt nice to have a friend that you could latch on to when you had a bad day.”

“It also really helped that our two other friends were dating, so we were always shoved together, so that they could go off and do whatever.” The two laughed awkwardly at all the times a ruffled Alya and Nino would return from “grabbing something to drink.”

“So, you guys were rather physical before you even started dating, has that continued into your romantic relationship?” Clara wiggled her eyebrows at them suggestively. Marinette’s eyes flashed to her mother. Sabine had her mouth pursed, she shook her head, letting Marinette know she didn’t have to answer. Meanwhile, Adrien shot a glance at his father, who was silently fuming. Adrien decided that he had the most practice fielding these types of questions.

“Well, we have only been dating a day. And in that day, we really have held hands more than before. And I can do this now.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

“That is too cute.” Clara gushed. “I just realized I never got the story on how you two started dating?” Both teens eyed each other. Oops, hadn’t thought of that one. Marinette jumped in.

“Well, as we got closer we both realized the extent of our feelings, then he started helping me with one of my design products, we just sort of clicked and the rest is history.”

“So, where was your first date?” Adrien looked sheepish.

“We haven’t actually had one yet. But, I definitely have a few ideas.”

“One of the many things I love about you.” Marinette joked.

“On that topic, what are the three things you are most drawn to in your partner?” Clara segued easily. Adrien looked into Marinette’s eyes. Of course, he would be ready to go first.

“I love how brave Marinette is. I love that she is the kindest person I have ever met. And I love how completely talented she is.” Marinette smiled, she had prepared herself for his sappiness this time.

“It’s hard to pick a favorite three for me. I love how caring he is, always making sure everyone is okay. I love how loyal he is. And I love how dorky he is.”

“Hey!” They both started laughing. Adrien shoved at her shoulder jokingly.

“Moving forward in your relationship, where do you see yourself and this relationship in five years?” Marinette hummed in thought.

“Well, I always wanted to go to college for design. But, I think just making it through high school is a good thing to focus on at the moment.”

“She is right, making it through high school is high on the to-do list. But, I think physics might be what I want to focus on when I get to college.” Adrien shrugged.

“And the two of you?” Clara asked. They looked at her in confusion.

“We’ll be together.” They answered as one.

“Well, that is all the time we have for now. Thank you two so much for talking with me.”

“Thank you for having us.” Adrien smiled his winning smile and the camera turned off. Clara’s smile dropped from her face.

“I am not sure that you two were completely honest with me. From the rumors I have heard about certain marks on Miss Dupain-Cheng and the way that you two acted around each other during the photo shoot.” She quirked a brow and leaned in to whisper to them. “If Daddy wasn’t so powerful I would have a full expose on how perfect child Adrien Agreste isn’t as straight-laced as he seems.” Her smile returned, and she walked away, leaving the teens stunned behind her.

“Welp, I guess we have your dad to thank for us not being seen as some hormone crazed teenagers.” Marinette huffed a laugh, with no humor. Gabriel Agreste made his appearance once Clara had left.

“I expect a better job at maintaining your professionalism the next time either of you have an interview. Adrien, we will be taking the car to get ready at home. The limo will take Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mrs. Cheng home and then pick them up again for dinner, with Mr. Dupain, at five o’clock sharp.” He turned on his heel and walked out the door, expecting Adrien to follow him.

Sabine walked up to them next. Pulling them both into a crushing hug. “You guys did great. I really love watching you two talk about each other. I can really tell how much you mean to each other. Mari, dear, let’s head home to get ready.” She kissed Adrien on the forehead again. “I will see you in a few hours son. I expect your hair to be combed by then.” She joked and headed out.

“Can I marry you and move in?” Adrien asked jokingly in a whisper.

“Anytime, Kitty” She gave him a peck and they turned around to follow their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, I don't think I have ever seen a couple interviewed about their relationship before. That was kinda weird to write.  
> Love the give and take with Adrien and Marinette.  
> Interviewer is on to you cinnamon rolls.  
> Can the Dupain-Chengs just adopt Adrien now.  
> Next-up awkward family dinner with the not quite in-laws.  
> Anything you wanna see let me know!!


	17. Awkward Family Dinner

When Adrien got into the car he knew it would not be a fun ride. His father was very agitated and didn’t take very long in informing him of the reason. “I expected better of you both Adrien.” He started in disappointment. “The two of you galivanted about during the photo shoot and then you were both flippant with your answers.”

“Yes father.” Adrien knew his father would have rather they sat stiff and answered monotonously like he would have.

“And that reporter. The nerve, to ask about the physical relationship between children. As if the two of you spend ample time alone to do anything.” Adrien tried to hide his grimace, that was something his father didn’t need to know about, ever. “When we get home, I will be making several calls to _La Mode_ informing them that they got this interview as a sign of good faith and they will not be privy to this opportunity again. And you will go directly to your room and get ready for dinner. I hope you can manage to dress yourself appropriately.” Gabriel’s tone suggested that he had some doubt about Adrien’s ability.

Luckily, they made it to the house at that moment, so Adrien was spared more. . . support. He made it to his room quickly, closing and locking the door behind him. Plagg flew out of his coat. “Man, your dad needs to get that stick out from up his-”

“Plagg!”

“What? I’m just saying. You kids were adorable. In a: you are going to make me throw up because you love each other too much, kind of way.”

“Thanks?” The kwami shrugged. Adrien pushed his hand through his hair. “Father just wants everything his way. He is going to be surprised when he learns that my Lady always gets her way, when she puts her mind to it.” He chuckled to himself. Turning to his closet he decided on what to wear.

An hour later he found himself pacing in the foyer, waiting for the guests to arrive. Plagg had told him it was too early, but he was impatient to see his Princess. When he heard the car outside he stopped pacing and quickly stood up straight, assuming his dad would be at the top of the stairs in no time.

Nathalie strode over to the door, heels clicking the whole way. When she opened the door, Marinette was standing there with her mother and father, a hand extended to knock. Her eyes went wide, and she quickly put her hand down, looking embarrassed.

She was gorgeous. She had on a pure white double-breasted trench coat, and when Nathalie helped her remove the coat he saw that she wore a sky-blue, lace, high-low dress. Her hair was up in an elegant twist and she had light pink lipstick on, matching her fading blush.

“Welcome. I am very glad you could come on such short notice tonight.” Gabriel’s voice was low and clear. Adrien nearly jumped, he hadn’t realized his father had appeared on the staircase. The three guests walked in as Gabriel descended the stairs.

“The pleasure is ours, Mr. Agreste.” Tom extended a hand. “I am glad I get to meet Adrien’s father. He really is a fine boy.” They shook hands, the baker’s far larger than the designer’s.

“So, it would seem.” Gabriel allowed. “Shall we head to the dining room.” He gestured to the left as the doors opened to their large, empty dining room.

They sat a little awkwardly at the table, Gabriel at the head, Adrien at his right, Marinette next to Adrien. Her parents sat across from the kids, the five of them barely filled a third of the table. Like normal, Gabriel broke the silence.

“Mrs. Cheng, your qipao is beautiful. May I ask where you got it?” Gabriel figured playing nice would be the most beneficial in this situation.

“Thank you. Actually, Marinette designed it for my birthday a couple years ago.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. That was impressive work for a thirteen-year-old. He definitely needed to keep an eye on this girl for his company. “She designs most of the clothing that we both wear.” Sabine smiled at her daughter.

“That is very impressive.” He eyed the young designer. The plates were set in front of them and they all began eating slowly. “Adrien,” the boy sat straighter, if possible “as you know you are expected to be seen attending at least three of the events of fashion week. The opening gala, the Gabriel show, and the closing ball.” Adrien nodded, already dreading the events that were sure to be boring. “Now that . . . Marinette is in the picture, I think it would be wise for her to be seen with you during these events and one other of your choosing.”

The room went silent. Was stick in the mud Gabriel Agreste really inviting Marinette to Fashion Week?!? “I. . . um . . .we. . . what?” was her eloquent reply.

“Perhaps we can discuss what you plan to wear for the events, if your parents approve, of course.” He turned to the stunned adults. Sabine was the first to come to.

“Well, I think this would be wonderful opportunity for Mari, don’t you Tom?” There was a subtle thump under the table and Tom jumped in his seat.

“Yes, I suppose we could allow her to go.” The baker looked really confused about the turn of events, he was prepared for the stiff, cold Gabriel that everyone talked about. Not the one giving away tickets to Fashion Week. The stiff silence was broken by a loud siren. The akuma warning.

“Where is Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” A loud voice yelled from outside the building. The two teens looked at each other in confusion. _What did you do?_ Marinette mouthed angrily. Adrien shrugged and jerked his head to his father in explanation. The front doors blew open and in strode the akumatized Clara Contard. “I am Publicist and you will tell me the whole story.” She shouted through the house.

Everyone jumped up and started to move in the opposite direction of the entryway. Making their way through the back of the dining room Adrien pulled Marinette off to the side, into an empty room. “We have to transform before my father starts the lock down protocol.”

There were two flashes of lights and the super heroes were suddenly standing in the room. “Only your father could get someone akumatized during a family dinner.” Ladybug huffed out. Chat looked at her in awe. “What, Kitty?” she looked at him.

“I like the way you say family dinner.” She blushed under her mask.

“Well, if this is the norm, don’t get used to it.” They ran out to confront the akuma. The two fought the akuma, dodging the razor-sharp paper that was shot from her akumatized clip board. After calling for a Lucky Charm, a pair of scissors, the two finally managed to de-evilize Clara. A fist bump and a de-transformation in an empty room later, the two found themselves in the drawing room with their parents.

“Where have you two been?” Gabriel was almost livid. Sabine had rushed them immediately, engulfing them in a hug. Tom just behind, lifting the three into his own bone-crushing hug.

“I took Marinette down to the kitchens, I knew that would be the last place that anyone would look for us. Staying out of sight so that Ladybug and Chat Noir could deal with the problem.” Gabriel eyed the two of them, and the lack of space between the two.

“Very well, I believe the adults need to talk. The two of you can head to Adrien’s room. Leaving the door opened, of course.”

“Well, that could have gone better.” Marinette sighed as she fell onto Adrien’s couch. “What do you think ‘the adults’ are talking about?” Adrien lifted her, sank into the couch and placed her on top of him, so that they were laying together on the couch.

“Probably the non-disclosure form that any employee has to sign.” Adrien hummed, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning back into the couch. She settled her head on his chest, just listening to his heart beat.

“I’m not an employee though.” She thought aloud.

“Everyone in my father’s life is an employee. His actual employees, his son, his son’s girlfriend. Everyone needs to be managed.” Adrien tried to explain in a defeated voice.

“Well, I wish him luck trying to manage my dad.” Marinette chuckled to herself before she yawned. They stayed together, Adrien tracing patterns along her spine, until they both fell asleep.

They were both awoken when Marinette’s parents came in to take her home. Her dad lifter her up and carried her to the car.

* * *

 

Marinette's dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of this chapter, but oh well.  
> Angry Gabriel is normal Gabriel  
> I love Plagg!  
> Cute couch cuddles are a fave as well.  
> Next chapter will be back at school, oh the excitement.


	18. Back to Class

Marinette woke up early Thursday morning. She knew there would be no way she was going back to sleep and decided to spend time getting ready instead. She was extremely excited to see everyone today. She had only been away from school for a day, but she still missed everyone. She wondered how they would all react to her and Adrien. Adrien! They could actually be a couple today, no more hiding.

“You seem really happy today, Marinette.” Tikki floated behind her, helping her tie up her hair.

“I can’t wait to see everyone.”

“By everyone you mean Adrien.” The kwami teased. They both giggled as she headed down for breakfast.

“Morning Mamman.” She called out.

“Good morning Mari. You’re up early.” Sabine set a plate in front of her daughter and kissed her on top of the head.

“Couldn’t sleep any longer. I am super excited for school today.” The bluenette bounced in her seat.

“I’m glad. Finish up your breakfast and don’t forget to say goodbye to your father and I on the way down.” Sabine left to attend the bakery. Marinette finished her breakfast, grabbed some cookies for Tikki, and headed down to the bakery. She was not prepared for the substantial mob crowded around the entrance of the bakery.

“Mamman, Papa what’s going on?” Marinette looked at the crowd of people in confusion. Some of them were holding signs with her name on it. Others had printed pictures from the photo shoot yesterday. All together it was a little strange.

“We have already called Gabriel about this. He is sending a body guard to help you get to school.” Sabine sniffed. She wasn’t so sure she was happy with her daughter dating someone famous anymore, not that she had anything against the boy himself.

Marinette wanted to say that she could take care of herself, she was Ladybug after all, but her parents would never believe her. She was picking out a few pastries for her friends when a massive woman came into the bakery. “I’m here to escort Miss Dupain-Cheng to school.” Her voice was pleasant, indicating a more caring nature than her outward appearance would suggest. Her whole outfit was made of black all the way up to her black hair in a strict bun. Tom stepped forward first.

“I’m Tom, this is my wife Sabine and our daughter Marinette.” He extended a hand. The new woman gripped it tightly.

“I’m Atlanta, Mr. Agreste informed me that Miss Dupain-Cheng needed protection until this attention died down. I will be with her whenever she is not at home or in school.” Atlanta handed over some paper work for the Dupain-Chengs to look over, so they knew it was all legit.

“Thank you so much for looking after our daughter.” Sabine gently shook Atlanta’s hand. “If you are ever in the neighborhood, feel free to drop by for something to eat.” The large woman looked a little taken aback at the warmth in their tone.

“Very well, shall we head out Miss?” She turned to Marinette, who was a little shocked at being addressed so formally. She nodded and went to stand next to the woman. “I need you to stay very close behind me. Is it okay if I take hold of your arm or your hand, Miss?” She asked softly.

“Yes, whatever you need to do, to do your job. And you can just call me Marinette, I’m not really that important.”

“You are to some people. Let’s go.” Atlanta pushed her way out the door, making a pathway for Marinette to follow easily.

The noise was deafening. People shouting her name, throwing questions at her, asking for signatures, asking for advice. She even heard some insults thrown her way, the word gold-digger was more common than she would have liked. She was a little shell shocked when she made it to school. It was a literal block away, but it felt like miles.

“You did really well just now.” Atlanta was kneeling in front of her. “You are safe in the school, but my number is already in your phone if you need me. I will pick you up when you are done with classes.” Marinette nodded. Her body guard left her in the atrium as Alya came running up.

“Girl, that was crazy.” The reporter hugged her friend.

“I was not expecting that.” Marinette finally commented. Alya laughed.

“You don’t say. Now I am not going to get angry at you for not using me as your go to reporter because Adrien already told me that it was Daddy Agreste’s idea. But you had better believe that the Ladyblog gets first dibs on the interview with the new super hero couple.” Marinette laughed at this. How could she forget that they still had to officially talk to Paris about Ladynoir being a thing?

“Ahem.” They both turned around to see who interrupted, surprised to see Chloe behind them with her hands on her hips. “Marinette.” Her tone wasn’t harsh, but neither was it kind.

“Chloe?”

“I want to get something straight. I don’t like you.” Alya tensed next to Marinette, but the bluenette put a hand on her friend’s arm.

“You’re not my favorite person either Chloe.” Chloe huffed. It oddly sounded like: everyone adores me.

“I don’t not like you either because you make Adrien happy.” Chloe suddenly developed an interest in her nails.

“Umm, thanks. Maybe we could be nicer to each other. Not necessarily friends, maybe allies?” Marinette extended a hand. Chloe eyed it distrustfully.

“Fine” she shook the hand, then pulled Marinette close. “Just know that if you break his heart I will ruin your future.” She let go quickly. Marinette only laughed.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Chloe. But you really don’t have to worry about that. I love him.” Marinette thought for a second. “Would you like a macaroon?” She extended the box full of cookies.

Chloe sniffed, quickly grabbed two cookies “You didn’t look horrible in the photos yesterday” and walked back to Sabrina, offering a cookie to her friend.

“What . . . the . . .f-”

“I don’t even know, Alya.” Marinette shook her head. Alya went into full drama mode.

“The apocalypse is coming. The end of the world as we know it approaches. The end is nigh.” Alya fell into Marinette’s arms, almost making her drop the rest of the cookies.

“Why is the world coming to an end?” Adrien came behind the two, carefully taking the box from Marinette as Nino removed his girlfriend.

“Chloe was just. . . nice to me?” Marinette went on her tip toes to give Adrien a quick kiss in greeting. She pulled back quickly but he chased her lips. “Kitty, we are in public.” He kissed her again.

“Don’t care. Isn’t that why we did the stupid interview. So that I can kiss you wherever.” Alya laughed.

“You did that before the interview, if I remember the marks correctly, Lover boy.” Nino guffawed as the two teens blushed rapidly.

“That’s not exactly what I meant.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck. Marinette giggled and took the box of sweets back.

“Let’s head to class, I can pass out the macaroons as people get there.”

They got to class, and Marinette started handing out the treats to anyone who was already there. Once she was done she sat down in her normal seat. The boys had turned around to talk with Alya and she joined the conversation easily.

“So, Mari. How about we try for our first actual date during lunch?” Adrien asked holding onto her hand over the desk between them.

“Of course, Kitty. Where do you want to go?”

“That is a surprise. I told you I was going to spoil you. That is true whether I wear a mask or not.” He smiled as he placed a kiss on her knuckles.

“You’re ridiculous. But, you should tell Atlanta where we are going.” Marinette frowned in consideration.

“Who’s Atlanta?” Three voices asked at once. She laughed at them as they eyed each other in surprise.

“Impressive you three. Did you practice that?” She laughed again. “Atlanta is my new body guard. Curtesy of Gabriel Agreste.” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “There was a large crowd in front of the bakery this morning. My parents called your dad.”

“I didn’t know. I would have been there if I had.” He whispered looking disappointed in himself.

“Kitty, you really think I can’t handle myself?” Marinette raised a brow. Adrien’s eyes went wide at the implication, Nino sat back and Alya laughed.

“Ooo hoo you better tread lightly here boy” Alya suggested eating her cookie like she was watching some day time drama.

“Princess, I know you can handle yourself. I just wish you didn’t have to.”

“You’re sweet.” Marinette allowed with a pat on his cheek. The teacher came in and everyone returned their attention to the board.

* * *

 

The class before lunch was P.E. today, so Marinette and Adrien had to split ways at the locker rooms to change for the class. When Adrien entered the boy’s locker room he knew he should have walked right back out. Kyle was in the middle of the room, running his mouth.

“. . . hussy has a thing for blonds. First, she hooks up with Chat Noir, now she is boning model boy Agreste. I don’t understand, neither of them could bench press a noodle.” His lackeys laughed around him. “She just needs to be shown what a real man can do.” Adrien growled aloud.

“Chill man” Nino whispered to him. “If you kick his ass now, you will get in trouble with your pops. Let him talk shit, he can’t do anything.” It was a nice idea, but Adrien was fuming. Nino had to physically pull his friend to his locker to get changed.

When they made it to the gym Marinette automatically picked up on Adrien’s sour mood. “What’s up, Adrien?” she took his hand. Adrien shook his head as Nino spoke up.

“Kyle was running his mouth like normal.” Marinette groaned.

“What did he say this time?”

“Something about you having a thing for blonds and needing to be shown what a real man was like.” Nino shrugged. “He sounded like an idiot.”

“He sounds like he needs my foot up his-” Alya was interrupted by the sharp noise of a whistle blowing, calling the class to attention.

Today’s class: Dodgeball. Girls vs. Boys. And Marinette knew who her first target would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug might be able to handle crowds, but I think it would be a little overwhelming without a magical suit.  
> Chloe redemption, kinda  
> Censoring of swear words with things like whistles and such is one of my favorite things  
> Kyle is about to get his ass handed to him  
> Yay dodgeball


	19. Dodgeball

The row of balls separated the two sides, girls to one side, boys to the other. There was an obvious difference between who was excited for the game and who would rather get out quickly so as not to embarrass themselves more than necessary. Last year Marinette would have been in the second group, but not this year.

She bounced on her toes, eyes locking with Adrien’s. He glanced to Kyle and she shook her head. _He’s mine. Then you are going down._ She mouthed to him, taunting. He smiled his Chat Noir grin and replied _Good Luck._

The whistle blew, and chaos ensued. Most of the girls stayed back, but Alix, Marinette, Alya, and surprisingly Sabrina rushed to the front. Sabrina grabbed three balls and rushed to the back, handing one to Juleka and Rose. The petite blonde looked terrified of the ball.

Marinette didn’t waste any time. She threw her ball, striking Max soundly. Picked up the next ball and aimed for Nathaniel. Alix, unsurprisingly, squared off with Kim and they were throwing more insults at each other than actual balls. Sabrina had managed to get Nino out, but was struck with one of Adrien’s throws when she wasn’t looking.

After a short time, Kyle ended up in front of Marinette. They stood staring at each other for a second, Marinette was without a ball, defenseless and short of breath. “Aren’t you gonna try and take me out?” She huffed.

“I don’t know, I am enjoying the view. I can think of a couple other ways to get you huffing and puffing like that.” He smirked and winked. Marinette narrowed her eyes. A ball rolled to her feet and she swooped to get it.

“Not even in your dreams.” She got her ball ready.

“Aww, here I’ll give you a free shot” he opened his arms wide. “Because I am a gentleman like that.” Anyone who thought Marinette was simply a sweet girl would have blanched at the cruel smile that twisted her features. She threw the ball with all her strength and aimed for the one spot she knew would hurt, both his ego and physically. The ball sailed true, pegging the insufferable boy below the belt.

Every guy on the sideline winced as the brunet fell to his knees. “Maybe you should have gotten me out first.” Marinette skipped away, picking up a discarded ball as she went.

Each side was down to three players. Marinette, Alix, and Alya versus Adrien, Kim, and Ivan. Now that Mari’s first goal was accomplished the fun could begin.

The balls began to fly with renewed strength. Kim and Alix stayed in their own world as Marinette and Alya tried to hit Ivan and Adrien. Marinette finally hit Ivan on the ankle just as Adrien got Alya’s thigh. Two to two.

There was a loud thwap and both teens looked over at their partners. Alix and Kim were no longer holding any balls, it seemed they had thrown at the same time and gotten hit at the same time. Now they were arguing about who was really out.

“That’s it, you are both out, I don’t really care.” The coach shouted at them, then turned his attention to the final two. “Final two, no barriers, first one hit loses.” The two grinned at each other, _now_ the fun could really begin. They waited for the whistle to blow and when it did they both flew into action.

Marinette threw balls as she twisted in the air, dodging each projectile as it came close to her. Adrien pounced and ran, throwing faster than his partner. They danced closer to each other, then almost bounced apart. The class couldn’t tear their eyes away from the scene. Before long the two broke the silence with their taunting.

“Is this the best you have, Princess?” Adrien smiled as Marinette slid on her knees to avoid one of his throws.

“Not even close.” She cartwheeled to pick up a new ball and used her momentum to fling it at her boyfriend. “I’m going easy on you, so I don’t hurt your precious ego, Kitty.” Alya dropped her head in her hand, they were really bad at hiding their alter-egos, how had she not seen it sooner.

At this point all of the balls had made it to Adrien’s side. Marinette was panting with her hands on her knees, eyes locked on the boy in front of her. “Any last words?” he smiled as he tossed the ball between his hands.

“Good luck.” She smiled, repeating his earlier sentiment to him. He threw the ball just as the bell rang. Marinette dove towards the ball and caught it, before rolling back up to her feet. There was a beat of silence before the girls broke out in an ear shattering cheer. “Better luck next time, Kitten.” She winked at him and sauntered away.

After a couple breaths Adrien quickly made it to the locker room. He had to get ready for his first date with the most beautiful girl in the world. He was going to take the world’s fastest shower when he ran into his favorite person in the world, Kyle. “Ahh, if it isn’t Mr. Model. Just the guy I was looking for.” Kyle threw an arm around Adrien’s shoulder and the blond had to refrain from ripping said arm off to beat the other boy with.

“What do you want?” he growled, slipping from the unwanted embrace.

“Now, I know you are fairly new to the whole public-school scene, so I just wanted to give you a few tips.” Kyle fluffed his hair like he was god’s gift to mankind. “See you are an attractive young man, but let me tell you a little secret, girls like Marinette, well let’s just say they want someone who can protect them.” Kyle eyed Adrien thoughtfully. “I’m sure you look great without your shirt on and all, but real muscle comes from actual activity, not modeling.”

“Is that so?” Adrien hissed through his teeth. They had gathered quite the audience at this point. Nobody had ever seen pretty boy Adrien Agreste in a fight. This was sure to be interesting.

“Man, I am just trying to stop you from getting hurt. Maybe after I have had a piece of that sweet girl, she will settle for you. But you should really just back off for now.” Kyle smiled as if he had just given the best advice in the world.

Adrien’s hand flashed out. He wrapped it around the other boy’s throat and lifted him to pin him against the lockers. He made sure to keep his hand braced against Kyle’s mandible, so his breathing wouldn’t be cut off, just difficult.

“Let me tell you a little secret” Adrien leaned in close, fire in his eyes. “Marinette would never lower herself to be with you. She is mine, and I am hers. And if you ever come near her again I will end you.” He hissed into the brunet’s ear, making sure only the one dangling six inches off the floor could hear him.

When he let go of the boy’s throat, Kyle sank to the ground. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with my girlfriend.” He stepped over the boy on the ground and went to get ready.

In the next locker room over the girls had surrounded Marinette. Each one trying to help in some way. Alya was working on her hair, Juleka was doing her nails, Rose was putting on her lipstick while Mylene fixed her eye make-up. Even Chloe handed over a necklace that went amazingly with her outfit, claiming that it was too ugly for herself, so it would work well for Marinette. Marinette just let the girls have their fun.

When they all stepped back she raised an eyebrow in question. “You look great!” Alya gushed. “I mean not as hot as when you wore that Chat Noir outfit, but a close second.” All the girls laughed.

“Do you know where he is going to take you?” Rose asked holding onto her girlfriend’s arm.

“No, he won’t tell me because he wants it to be a surprise.”

“He always has had a flair for the dramatic.” Chloe was focusing on her nails, definitely not caring about this conversation.

“You are the second person to tell me that.” Marinette laughed.

“What is a special place for the two of you?” Mylene asked. Marinette hummed in thought, readjusting her dress.

“Probably the Eiffel Tower. We spend a lot of time together there.”

“What if he takes you to the restaurant up there?!” Alix burst out, with an uncharacteristically romantic sigh. All the girls looked at her. “What? It could happen.”

“Girl, he did say he wanted to spoil you.” Marinette opened and closed her mouth like a fish for a few seconds.

“That would be ridiculously expensive.” She protested.

“Well, he is loaded. Not like that would matter.” Chloe pointed out, still totally not invested. Marinette got a text from Adrien asking if she was ready. The girl’s pushed her out of the locker room and right into Adrien’s waiting chest.

As they made their way out of the school they were flanked by their two body guards, Gorilla and Atlanta. Gorilla slid into the driver’s seat as Atlanta opened the door for the two. Closing it behind them, then getting into the passenger’s seat.

“Where are you taking me, Kitty?” she leaned into his shoulder.

“I told you, it’s a surprise.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Tell me it’s not somewhere ridiculous, like the top of the Eiffel Tower.” Adrien tensed a bit.

“No promises, Princess.” He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never realized I could dislike my own character so much  
> Adrien might be a little OC but I think he is getting really irritated with the other guy, a little much still.  
> There are actually three restaurants in the Eiffel Tower if any one is interested


	20. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter posted today because I won't be able to post tomorrow.  
> Hope you like it, kind of a short one.

“Adrien! You didn’t!” They had reached to foot of the Eiffel Tower and he was leading her, past the line of tourist, to the entryway of _Le Jules Verne._ The boy didn’t say anything, just offered her his arm. She took it, obviously, but inside she was simmering.

“Name of the reservation?” the Maître D’ asked.

“Agreste” Adrien replied in a formal tone. Marinette chewed on the inside of her cheek. They were led to a window table that looked over the Champs De Mars. “You look beautiful, Princess.” He smiled at her and she melted a little.

“I cannot believe you. How much did you spend on this?” She hissed at him. She knew this place was ridiculously expensive. She sat back a bit when the waiter came by and put a plate in front of them.

“Cauliflower velouté and stuffed courgetti.” He lifted the covers and left quickly. Marinette gasped as the fragrance hit her. Adrien grabbed her hand over the table.

“I told you I was going to spoil you.” She shot him a look.

“I don’t even know how you got us in here.” She shook her head at him. He chuckled.

“I have my ways.”

“You mean Nathalie has her ways.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I am only consenting to this because this smells amazing.” She gestured to the dish “But, Kitty if you ever go overboard like this again, I am throwing you off the top of the Eiffel Tower.” He laughed again.

“That is a price I am willing to pay.” He kissed her knuckles.

They dug in as they started talking about their dodgeball game. Adrien praised Marinette for her amazing aim in regard to her shot at Kyle. He decided not to mention his recent altercation with the other teen. Just as the main dish was being served, lamb with potatoes, they heard the screams.

“I can’t have one meal in peace, can I?” Marinette sighed.

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!” the voice boomed at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. They both looked down to see the Tyrant King preparing to climb the braces at the bottom of the Tower.

“What did you do?!” Marinette stood up quickly, pulling her boyfriend behind her.

“Why are you assuming I did something?” He waved his hands in front of him. She shot him a look and he looked down. “I may have confronted him after he told me that I could have you after he got a piece of you.” Marinette stopped abruptly.

“Please tell me you kicked his ass.” He smiled at her.

“Too many witnesses, Princess. But I think my message was clear.” She huffed.

“Fine, but I am not going to feel bad about laying into him when he is an akuma.” She grumbled as she pulled him into the bathroom, so they could transform.

They both vaulted out of the window and swung around to meet the giant, fire-breathing dinosaur. “You know,” Chat announced to the akuma “I am getting sick of fighting giant lizards on the Eiffel Tower.” Ladybug slid next to him.

“I know right, first was Jagged Stone’s crocodile, now this wanna be. He doesn’t even fly.” They both jumped out of the way of the tower of flames thrown at them. “I’m kind of getting sick of lizards in general.” Ladybug thought back to the multiple lizards that they had fought.

“I am the Tyrant King!” the monster bellower. “Bring me Adrien Agreste so that I can bring him to his knees.” Chat opened his mouth to say something.

“I swear to god Chat, if you say ‘kinky’ I am breaking up with you.” She threatened.

“You know me so well my Lady.” He laughed. They both leapt around the dinosaur, keeping a good distance, trying to find the possessed object. “Bracelet, left wrist.” Chat called out. Ladybug nodded.

Ladybug tied the Tyrant King up with her yoyo as Chat Noir grabbed the bracelet. He threw the object to his lady, where she caught and broke it. After de-evilizing the object everything went back to normal.

Chat Noir and Ladybug set down at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower and shared their normal fist bump. “Chat Noir! Ladybug! Do you have any comment on the recent rumors circulating your relationship status?” Nadia Chamack held a microphone up to them. Ladybug looked a little surprised.

“We are very aware of the rumors and would like to clear up any misunderstandings. So, tomorrow afternoon we will be sitting down with the person in charge of the Ladyblog to give a full interview.” She hoped Alya was ready. “Thank you.” She leapt away with Chat Noir on her tail.

“Well, milady, would you mind joining me for a meal.” He offered a hand.

“Sorry, Kitten. I have a ridiculously expensive date to get back to.” She smiled at him and leapt back into the window of the bathroom.

They both sat down at the same time and began eating in earnest. Fighting an akuma could really make you hungry. Plus, they were a little short on time now. The waiter finally came with desert, strawberry shortbread with mint gelato, when their conversation turned to Fashion Week.

“Are you sure you want to go? These things can be extremely boring.” Adrien asked for the fifth time.

“Kitty, so long as I am with you nothing can be boring.” He blushed. “Plus, I have wanted to go to Fashion Week since I was six. You are going to have to break up with me before you stop me from coming.” She joked.

“And you are okay with wearing Gabriel clothing? I know you aren’t always fond of what my father designs.” She smiled softly at him.

“I am not overly fond of his casual wear, his formal wear on the other hand is exquisite. Plus, you convinced him to let me wear my own outfit to the Philipp Plein show. You don’t have to worry. I have you, and that will make any uncomfortable moment bearable.” She squeezed his hand.

“I honestly just wanted to see you in that Chat Noir outfit again.” He smiled at her.

“Only if you get to wear the Ladybug jacket I made you.” They stood up from their table and walked arm in arm back to the car, not quite ready to go back to school. But, knowing that they had to anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Jules Verne is a restaurant on the second level of the Eiffel Tower. Lunch there is about 150 euro a person for a three course meal. Ouch. All the food that was served to our characters is actually on the menu at Le Jules Verne.  
> I hope this is the last we see of akumatized Kyle, but idk at this point.  
> I chose Philipp Plien as the alternate fashion show that they are going to because I thought his aesthetic would match Mari's outfit the best.  
> Comments and kudos are amazing. Thank you for reading!!


	21. Interview with Ladynoir

School on Friday went by quickly. At the end both Adrien and Marinette had to go to fencing practice. They geared up and separated into the different classes. Although Marinette was getting better, she still wasn’t quite at Adrien or Kagami’s level. But she was getting pretty close.

They practiced with separate people before meeting their body guards outside. Marinette was surprised to see that they still had quite the crowd waiting for them. Adrien took her arm and led her to the car. The process was slow, and Marinette ended up bumping into a little girl. The little girl dropped her doll and Marinette quickly bent over to pick it up for her.

“I’m sorry, hun. Are you okay?” She handed the doll back to a stunned girl.

“You’re Marinette!” the girl sounded amazed. “I love the design you did for Jagged Stone. When I grow up I want to be a designer just like you!” The little girl hugged her quickly and ran off, leaving a stunned Marinette behind.

Adrien pulled her into the car. “You good, Princess?” Marinette nodded, still a little stunned.

“That little girl said she wanted to be like me when she grew up.” The bluenette was shocked.

“Of course, she does. You are an amazing person.” Adrien kissed her cheek and leaned back into the car, letting her absorb this new information as Gorilla sped down the streets of Paris towards Alya’s house.

Before either of them knew it, they were suited up in Alya’s living room with a camera pointed at them, their body guards staying at the entrance of the building. They both hoped it would be a much better interview than the last one they did.

“You guys ready to live stream this?” Alya asked. They both nodded settling into their chairs. “Yo everyone, this is Alya with the update on all things Ladybug.”

“Ahem” Chat coughed into his hand.

“And Chat Noir of course.” Alya added with a sly smile. “I am here with the great heroes of Paris themselves to clear up a few rumors running through the rumor mill. Welcome guys.” Nino turned the camera to the heroes, Ladybug smiled, and Chat waved.

“Thanks for having us Alya. We always know we can count on you and the Ladyblog.” Alya nodded in thanks.

“Now, the main question on everyone’s mind is: Are you guys an official couple?” Alya leaned in, as if she didn’t know the answer.

“Well,” Chat reached over and weaved his hand with Ladybug’s. “I have always been ready to start a relationship with my Bugaboo.” He kissed her knuckles. She giggled and pushed his nose away.

“What he means is yes. We have officially started dating.”

“That is so amazing. I speak for all of Paris when I say that we are extremely happy for you.” Alya looked down at her cards. “Is there anything you can tell us about how it happened?” Ladybug looked thoughtful.

“Well, I think my realization was a little surprising for me. One day I realized how amazing a person Chat was.” She locked eyes with him and he smiled at her. “I don’t think it took long after that for us to just cross over into that territory.”

“So, you guys have been dating for a while?”

“It has been a solid week since we started dating.” Chat announced proudly.

“So, you are both in the honeymoon phase?” Alya quirked an eyebrow.

“I don’t know.” Ladybug thought aloud. “We have known each other for a while and have had to rely on each other so thoroughly that we basically skipped the honeymoon phase.” Nino gave a disbelieving snort from behind the camera.

“So, you are trying to tell me that you two are not ridiculously sappy every moment that you are together?” she accused.

“Well, I’m not!” Ladybug defended. “The cat on the other hand. . .” she trailed off with a wave in his direction.

“Hey, I am a natural romantic.” He shrugged. “You know you love me.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She dropped her head into her hand.

“I can’t believe I do.” She laughed to herself.

“So, now that we got the confirmation that Ladynoir is happening, we have a couple games for the two of you. Just to confirm your compatibility.” Nino handed each hero a paddle, one side red the other side green. “I am going to ask you questions about your relationship and you will answer with the paddle, red is Ladybug and green is Chat Noir, obviously.”

Alya shuffled through some cards as the heroes looked at each other, they hadn’t known about this part. “Who is more romantic?” neither took much time to think about that one, both paddles turning to green.

“We already established that he was the sappy romantic one, I’m the realistic planner.” Chat laughed and kissed the back of her hand.

“I still love you either way.”

“Who is hotter?” Alya raised an eyebrow. Ladybug flashed green, while Chat flashed red. “Well that was to be expected.”

“Seriously, did you not see your legs in that skirt last Wednesday?” Chat asked incredulously.

“Yeah, but you literally run around in a skin-tight leather suit.” Ladybug waved a hand indicating all of him. Alya hummed in agreement and Nino snorted in the background.

“Next question: Who made the first move?” They both flashed their own colors.

“Nu uh, Kitty. I definitely made the first move.”

“So that romantic dinner a couple months ago didn’t count?” He raised an eyebrow.

“We never actually ate dinner because of the akuma.” She protested. Alya laughed.

“You guys are crazy. Who said, ‘I love you’ first?” this one Alya didn’t know the answer to. Both paddles went to red.

“I think it was along the lines of ‘I love you, but you have to be more careful’” Ladybug admitted.

“Aww, okay. Who is smarter?” They flashed each other’s colors and Alya cooed again.

“I’d say he’s a smart one, just from that answer alone.” Nino laughed from off camera.

“Who is the bigger flirt?” They flashed each other’s colors again.

“Excuse me, mister flex at all the girls.” Ladybug looked at him.

“Technically I only flexed at you.” He pointed out. Doesn’t matter that he didn’t know it was the same girl.

“I think there is a story behind that, but not sure you two can share it.” They both shook their heads with a smile. “Fine, who spends the most money?” two green paddles.

“I am still in shock over that date Kitty.” Ladybug shook her head, he just smiled.

“I already warned you-”

“Yes, I know. You plan to spoil me. Doesn’t make it easier for me to get used to it.” He put a hand on her cheek.

“You are worth more than money can buy, so I plan to make sure you know how much I care about you.” He put his forehead against hers.

“I already know” she gave him a quick kiss.

“I think I am dreaming right now!” Alya was fanning her face. “Let’s head on to the next game before your adorableness breaks my blog.” The reporter suggested. Nino came by and took their paddles, switching them out for dry erase boards and markers. “I will ask you a question and you guys just have to write down your answer.”

“Seems simple enough.” Chat decided.

“First question: Cats or Dogs?” Chat looked horrified.

“Why would you do this to us? The fate of our relationship rests on this question.” He flipped his board to show CATS!! And looked over at Ladybug.

“You’re such a drama cat.” She flipped her own to show that she had also written cats. Chat pretended to wipe his brow.

“Spring or Fall?” They both wrote Spring.

“Eggs or pancakes?” When they both wrote pancakes they high fived.

“Cookie dough or cookies?” Chat wrote cookies, while Ladybug wrote cookie dough.

“What?” She noticed the stares. “I’m too impatient to wait for the cookies to bake.” She defended.

“Jacket or sweatshirt?” Both wrote jacket.

“T-shirt or button-up?” They both thought a second before writing down t-shirt.

“Boxers or briefs?”

“Alya!” the heroes were a little red in the face.

“Hey, I don’t make the questions, I just read them.” She smirked at her friends. Chat wrote boxers, while Ladybug wrote Boxer-briefs and stuck her tongue out at the reporter.

“Final question you two. Ladybug or Chat Noir?” They laughed and wrote each other’s name.

“Last time we talked about this I was prepared to fight you, Kitty.” Ladybug laughed thinking back to the conversation they had so long ago at the superhero café.

“Well that’s all the time we have for now. In the words of our favorite bug themed hero, Bug Out.” Alya signed off and Nino turned off the camera.  The heroes released their transformations, and the kwamis settled into their chosen’s hands.

“I will never get used to that.” Nino shook his head in awe. Alya flopped onto her couch.

“I can’t believe my two ships have sailed. I was a little worried there when Marichat stepped in.”

“Marichat?” Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow.

“One of our couple names. When Chat Noir and Marinette were an item.” Marinette explained.

“Wouldn’t Marinoir make more sense?” He asked, sitting on the coffee table.

“You don’t get to pick your couple name!” Alya shouted at him. He put his hands up in defense, eyes going wide.

“Fine, fine. But, does this mean that between the two of us we have. . . four couple names.” Marinette face-palmed. “Marichat, Ladynoir, Adrienette, and. . . Ladrien.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t really consider the last one. And Marichat was only a thing because you guys fell for the wrong person.” Alya waggled a finger at the two.

“Technically, we fell in love with the same person, twice.” Marinette pointed out. “Which makes him the perfect choice for me.” She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

“Enough of that, Love Birds. Marinette and I have a date with a mani-pedi.” The blogger jumped to her feet and pulled the bluenette out the door. “Lock the door behind you when you leave” She shouted at the boys over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little chapter  
> I love the compatibility games that couples play at weddings and things, they crack me up  
> Some definite teen language in the next chapter, but what do you expect from Alya  
> Please leave comments, kudos, or suggestions. I appreciate all of them!!


	22. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of talk about sex, but nothing actually happens. Just some insight into some of the character's thoughts on the subject.

Alya and Marinette sat in the message chairs with their feet soaking in the water of the basin below them. There was a lull in the conversation as the nail technicians began painting the girls’ nails. Alya decided to break the silence, in the blunt way she normally does. “Have you and Sunshine had sex yet?”

“Alya!” Marinette jumped and almost kicked to poor woman at her feet, while the woman working on her hands had to pull back, so she didn’t spill polish everywhere. “You can’t just throw that out there like that!”

“Why not?” The reporter didn’t have an ounce of guilt on her face. Marinette’s eyes flashed to the people around them, the workers, the other patrons, almost all of them were failing at looking natural in their eaves dropping. Alya shrugged. “You might as well answer the question now.” She pointed out. Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

“No, we have not had sex. Goodness, I don’t know why you always ask these questions when I least expect it. I don’t know why I don’t expect it at this point, honestly.”

“Hey, this is what best friends talk about. I tell you everything that’s happened in mine and Nino’s relationship.” Alya shot back. Marinette laughed.

“True, but I don’t ask. And that means I know that you guys haven’t done it yet, either.” She paused in thought. “Why do you think we have, we’ve only been together for like a week.” It was two weeks now, but the rest of the world didn’t know that.

“Well, you guys were pretty close when-” Alya looked around again, realizing there were a lot of ears listening in. “I mean, before you and Wonder Boy really started dating. Before Monday. When your Kitty became Wonder Boy.” Wow this was harder than she thought it would be. The reporter wondered if all Marinette’s conversations were this difficult before Alya knew that she was Ladybug. She had to give the girl more credit for keeping her secret.

Their nails were finished at that moment and they were told that they had been treated to a complimentary period in the spa’s sauna. Marinette wanted to politely refuse, figuring it was due to her new celebrity status, but Alya accepted the offer anyway. They settled into the sauna and, after checking for microphones and cameras, Alya continued their conversation. “You and Chat were a lot more physical before you learned he was Adrien.” The blogger finally got out, relieved she could just speak her mind.

“It’s complicated.” Marinette groaned, she had hoped that Alya would drop the conversation, she should have known better.

“How is it complicated? Did you not pay attention during sex ed last year? Did he not pay attention? You both know where everything goes right?” Alya suddenly looked concerned. Marinette’s face could not get redder as she thought back to that painful week last year. Nobody in her class could make eye contact with anyone of the opposite sex for a solid month after the whole ordeal. They were all scarred by the experience.

“It’s not that, kwamii! We know how that all works. But, it isn’t that simple, relationship wise.”

“How is it ‘not that simple’? You learned that the hot super hero you spent your time making-out with was also the hot super model you spent your time pinning after.” Marinette squared her shoulders and looked at her friend, trying to figure out how to explain it.

“For the past couple years I have trusted Chat Noir with my life.” She started, trying to get the right words “We have learned to read each other in an instant. Those little looks that happen in a second but hold a whole conversation.” The bluenette ran a hand through her hair. “It bled into Chat’s relationship with Marinette, without either of us really noticing it. When I’m Ladybug I have to be professional. All of Paris is riding on me fixing the akuma damage. I couldn’t let a silly thing like a boy cloud my thoughts. But, when I was just Marinette I could actually hang out with Chat. Talk to him. Get to know him.” She sighed. “I already trusted that silly kitten with my life and over the months I started to fall for him.”

“But, Chat is Adrien?” Alya still wasn’t following. Marinette groaned.

“I know that now. But, it is hard sometimes to mush the two together.” She leaned against the wall. “My kitty has always had a tail I could hold onto, or ears that I could flick when he annoys me. He has this stupid grin on his face when he thinks he has said something clever.”

“And a suit that can’t come off.” Alya joked, then her eyes went wide. “That’s it!”

“What?”

“You weren’t afraid of things going too far with Chat because they couldn’t, but now your boyfriend has clothes that are easily removed. It’s a possibility now and that scares you.”

“When did you become a psychologist?” Marinette laughed. “I don’t know, Als. That might be a part of it. But, he is definitely merging in my brain. There are some moments he does something so Chat Noir that I can almost see the cat ears poking through his hair. And then he goes and says something so sickeningly sweet and so totally _Adrien_ that I almost get whiplash. This boy is driving me crazy.”

They got up to leave the sauna and change back into their clothes. “Well, if things do get hot and heavy, just let me know. I can get you anything you need to stay safe.” Alya told Marinette as they were leaving, just loud enough for a couple other people to overhear.

“Alya!” The reporter laughed as Marinette’s face went firetruck red. Atlanta raised an eyebrow at the two girls and Marinette just shook her head in despair at her crazy best friend.

* * *

 

Marinette knew Saturday was going to suck. Alya had to work on her quarter project with Chloe, Nino had a gig that took the whole day, and Adrien had four separate photo shoots. She didn’t want to be that desperate friend that couldn’t go a day without talking to anyone, but it was really getting boring being alone. She jumped from task to task, never accomplishing anything. By noon she was at her limit. “Why don’t you head to that new fabric store you wanted to check out?” Tikki suggested.

“I would, but I don’t know how to handle the crowds.” Marinette pulled at her hair. “You would think they would leave me alone when I am by myself.” She groaned.

“You could always call Atlanta. She said she was always willing to help.” The sprite didn’t like seeing her chosen so wound up.

“I couldn’t do that. Atlanta is supposed to help me get to and from school. It would be rude to assume she would come help me on the weekends too.” The designer spun in her chair. She really had wanted to go to that new store.

“Are you supposed to stay in your house the entire time then?” Tikki asked in disbelief. “The worst she can say is ‘no’ if you just ask her.” Marinette sighed as she sent a quick text to her body guard. The reply was instantaneous. Marinette got ready and headed down to the bakery to wait for her body guard. There wasn’t a crowd around the entrance anymore, but she could still see a few reporters milling around. Fifteen minutes later the large woman walked in the door with a small smile on her face.

“Hello Miss, is there anywhere in particular you want to go?” she asked holding the door open for Marinette. The petite girl kissed her mom goodbye and made her way through the door.

“There is a new fabric shop open in the middle of town that I wanted to check out if that is okay with you. And you really don’t have to call me ‘miss’. Marinette or Mari works perfectly fine.” She looked up at the larger woman.

“I am here so that you can go anywhere you want. It doesn’t matter where I want to go, Miss Mari.” Marinette sighed.

“I don’t want to bother you though. You already have to deal with me the entire week. I doubt you want to babysit during the weekend too.” She mumbled, pulling at one of her pigtails.

“Well, I didn’t have anything better to do, so you shouldn’t worry.” Atlanta said, placing a soft hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “Know that you can always count on me, Little One.” Marinette bristled a bit at the name. “You can tell me anything in confidence. I may be paid by Mr. Agreste, but my contract says that I work for you, so it is your secrets that I will keep.”

“Thank you, Atlanta.” Marinette smiled and the two made their way to the fabric store.

An hour later Atlanta found it difficult to keep up with the excited girl. The designer scurried from aisle to aisle, looking and touching each swatch of fabric. “Are you looking for anything in particular, Little One?” _Looks like that nick-name is staying_. Marinette thought to herself, not quite disliking it. It was better than being called ‘Miss’ all the time.

“Not really.” She thought aloud. “I wanted to pick up some more lace. And I could honestly use some satin for my next project.” She went about looking at the fabrics.

When she got to the lace she amazed Atlanta by picking up several bolts of fabric in one go. The larger lady rushed to help the small girl but was waved away. “I’ve got it, I just wanted to compare these four. Which one do you like better?” the bluenette turned to her body guard while juggling the four bolts of lace and laying them out side by side. Atlanta’s eyes went wide.

“Err. . .” she looked at the fabric “This one is pretty?” The woman supplied, not really seeing much difference between the choices, still a little shocked at the weight this little girl was carrying. The designer moved the fabrics around to look at them from a different angle, never letting an inch of it touch the floor. Her body guard jerking to help at each moment, never needing to step in, surprisingly.

“Good choice, it caches the light just the way I want it to.” She lugged the remaining three bolts back onto the shelf with little effort and hefted her choice onto her shoulder. “Shall we look at the satin before we check out?” she looked up at the larger woman.

“Of course, let me take that for now.” Atlanta grabbed the lace. It was even heavier than she thought it would be, and Marinette had juggled four like it had been no problem. Maybe this little one didn’t need a body guard as much as everyone around her thought. Marinette only protested until they got to the aisle they needed, then she set out looking for what she wanted.

“This one!” She pulled out a bolt of emerald satin from underneath a dozen other colors. They headed to check out, getting a couple meters of the satin and a meter of the lace.

“What do you plan to make with this fabric?” Atlanta asked, taking the bags. She did not expect Marinette’s face to light up twenty shades of red.

“I. . . umm. . . well. . .” She stumbled over her words for a bit. “I realized that I have made a lot of things, but I have never tried making. . .” she whispered the last word so quietly no one had a prayer of hearing it.

“You’re going to have to speak louder if you want me to know.” Marinette heard Tikki laugh from her purse. Of course, her kwamii had heard her. It was embarrassing enough that Alya had started her thinking about it. She sighed and said it a little louder, eyes glued to the ground.

“I’ve never made lingerie.” Atlanta laughed.

“Have you ever worn lingerie?” Marinette face flushed darker.

“I’ve never had a reason to. Adrien is my first boyfriend.” They had made it to a park close to her house. Atlanta steered her to sit on a bench, sinking down next to her.

“Let me give you some advice. You don’t wear pretty underwear because you have some boy to impress. You should wear them to make you feel confident. It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.” She placed a hand on the young girl’s shoulder. “The profession that you are going into is hard. Everyone is going to judge you. But, I have seen that you are strong enough to do what you want to do because you want to do them. Not because some stupid boy needs to be impressed.” Atlanta raised an eyebrow. “Has he said anything? Have you guys. . ?”

“We haven’t. . . done _that,_ yet.” Atlanta looked relieved, they were a little young. “But, I love him.” Marinette paused as she went over her words in her head. “And now I sound like some stupid love-struck teenager from a Shakespearean tragedy.” She and Atlanta laughed at that.

“Well at least you haven’t caused six deaths in three days. . . right?” Her body guard eyed her with fake suspicion before laughing again. “It’s easy to get swept up in your first love.” She sobered and returned her hand to Marinette’s shoulder.

“At the risk of sounding like a stupid teenager, I have to admit that I think he is my only love. I thought it was because he saw _me_ , but it is really because I am comfortable enough to _let_ him see me. And I can’t see myself doing that with anyone else.” Marinette sighed. “I really shouldn’t keep you from what you were doing. Thank you so much for coming with me.”

“It was my pleasure, Little One.” Atlanta deposited Marinette into the bakery safely, leaving the fabrics with her and waving goodbye. It was a little after six, so she thought she would go look up patterns for her newest idea.

* * *

 

It was midnight when Marinette realized she was too tired to differentiate between the pattern for a top and the pattern for a bottom. Tikki had long since fallen asleep in her little house that the designer had made for her. So, she decided to change and lay down in her bed, waiting for sleep to take her. Just as she got comfortable in her bed her sky light opened, depositing a de-transforming Chat Noir face down in her pillows. Plagg flew over to cuddle with Tikki and Adrien groaned in exhaustion.

“Long day, Kitty?” Marinette chuckled. He made a noise of agreement and rolled enough to pull her into his chest. His nose nuzzled into her neck, brushing her collarbone. “Adrien?” she asked, hands going to his hair as she thought.

“Hmmm?” he tried to open his eyes to look at her.

“Are you disappointed that we haven’t had sex yet?” That was not what he expected. He bolted away from her, eyes going wide.

“Of course not!” He hoped he hadn’t given her the wrong idea. Now he thought back on each action and second guessed whether he was pressuring her. He wasn’t even sure if he was ready. Was it possible to accidentally pressure someone into something you weren’t even ready for? Shit, did that mean he was leading her on? Was he the worst boyfriend ever?

“Kitty, stop worrying.” She put a hand to his cheek. She could just see the wheels turning in his head “I didn’t mean to scare you. It was just something Alya said.” She hugged herself in comfort. He relaxed a little and moved to pull her into his lap.

“What did Alya say?” he asked.

“She was surprised that we haven’t. . . you know, yet? Because we had been so. . . physical before we knew each other’s alternate identity.” She snuggled into Adrien chest, hiding her face from him. “Then she said that I was probably more comfortable with Chat because the suit _couldn’t_ come off. So, _more_ wasn’t a possibility. But, now, it is.” She trailed off. Adrien chuckled a little.

“That sounds like something Alya would say.” He sighed. “I am not at all disappointed that we have not . . . gone any farther. Honestly, I don’t think I am ready for that step yet.” She looked up at him quickly.

“Really, I thought all guys were always ready for. . . that.” They both blushed.

“I already told you, Princess, I don’t talk or act like most guys.” He scratched behind his head. “I just learned that the love of my life and my first love are the same person, I think it would be rushing things if we had sex. And I am not willing to rush through anything with you.”

“You are the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.” She kissed him and they both settled in for the night, snuggled close together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing blunt Alya, she might be one of my favorite characters.  
> Marinette nonchalantly throwing heavy things around makes me happy.  
> I am hoping Atlanta becomes a big sister like character over time.  
> I realized that Adrien and Marinette hadn't really talked about their physical relationship yet, and communication is really important in complicated super hero relationships.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	23. Dripping in Diamonds

“Is this going to be the norm from now on?” Alya asked, looking down at the cuddling pair. They groaned and pulled each other closer, not feeling the need to separate this time.

“I hope not. I was really comfortable.” Adrien murmured into Marinette’s hair.

“Too bad, Sunshine. You have to get home, so daddy doesn’t call the cops again. And Marinette has to get ready to go to _Gabriel_ headquarters for her final measurements.” Alya shooed the poor boy out of the skylight before he could get a kiss goodbye. “At least you two aren’t doing it yet. That is something I am not looking forward to walking in on.” The reporter muttered, mainly to herself. Marinette threw a pillow at her friend in response.

“Let me get up. Then we can figure out what I should wear.” The designer mumbled as she rolled out of bed. An hour later Marinette was dressed in a navy blue pleated skirt that went to her knees, paired with a shell pink blouse with a beaded pan collar. He pink flats and pink purse were also with her. Alya gave her the Reporter Seal of Approval before heading out.

 Twenty minutes later Marinette was being ushered into a car by Atlanta and Nathalie. Both adults slid into the front seats, Atlanta driving, Nathalie in the passenger’s seat. The assistant turned around to address Marinette.

“Today you will be doing final measurements. Mr. Agreste does not want you or Adrien to see the final products before the actual day of the event so there will be no fittings. After your measurements are done I will be taking you up to the offices to go over conduct and procedure during events where you are representing _Gabriel_. There will be a small lunch break between the two.” Nathalie looked to her tablet. “Once you have mastered the conduct, there will be a meeting with Mr. Agreste, Adrien, you, and the jewelers to go over what accessories you will be assigned for each event.” Nathalie’s eyes met Marinette’. “Do you have any questions?”

It was a lot to take in, but Marinette shook her head. She thought she understood most of what was going on. “Will Adrien be with us through the fitting and . . . conduct lesson?” She asked, already missing her kitten.

“No, he has other business to attend to.” The assistant turned around and the rest of the car ride was silent.

Marinette thought that the photo shoot had a lot of organized chaos, but now she realized that was just part of the industry. People walked around briskly from place to place, holding fabric, props, even a dog at one point. Nathalie calmly guided Marinette to the third floor, where the tailors worked. She was introduced to a group of three older women: Adèle, Eléonore, and Marcelle. They surrounded her, each holding a measuring tape.

“Aren’t you just precious.” One of them commented.

“You are much to skinny, dearie.” Another put in before she could thank the first lady.

“But, she has got good hips. No wonder the boy is smitten.” She blushed as they went around measuring every inch of her. Never writing anything down. They also continued to compliment her and tell her to eat more throughout the entire experience. By the end of the hour she was a blushing mess.

“That was interesting.” She whispered to Tikki when she had finally been allowed to go to the bathroom.

“They were very sweet.” The sprite giggled.

“I’ll say. I couldn’t get a word in edge wise. And what does it mean to have good birthing hips. . .  On second thought, I don’t want to know.” She shook her head and headed out the door to meet Nathalie.

The next five hours were brutal. She was taught so many things. They started with lunch, which turned out to be a lesson in fine dining. Which utensils to use for which courses. How to scoop your soup because, apparently, she had been doing it wrong her whole life. How to sit properly in a dress. How to smile properly, which she had also been doing wrong, too much teeth. She was exhausted by the end of the meal.

Nathalie then had her dressed in the largest ball gown she had ever seen and the tallest heels of her life. She was taught to walk properly in the heels. Only falling flat on her face a couple dozen times before she achieved actual mobility. She was taught to wave properly, not too much flourish. How to smile again, this time more teeth for the cameras because that wasn’t confusing. She was then taught the ways to stand. Getting the best angle from all sides in a crazy elaborate dress took more planning than she thought it would. Only after Nathalie was satisfied with her performance was she allowed to remove the torture devices that they were calling shoes.

She sank into the chair assuming they were finished. But, then she realized Nathalie had more to “teach” her. This time moving on to how to answer questions from a reporter without giving anything away. When she was done learning how to talk circles they moved on to her signature.

“Am I allowed to sign things?” She asked, taken aback by the idea that anyone would want her signature at this point.

“Of course. You are a famous designer in her own right and the girlfriend of a very famous model.” Nathalie sniffed at her. “You are allowed to sign things, but remember that the more you sign, the less important the things you sign become.” Marinette looked confused and Nathalie sighed at her. “You can get Mr. XY to sign anything, so his signature is worth very little, but Jagged Stone signs next to nothing, so anything with his signature sky-rockets in price.” The assistant explained.

“That makes sense.” Marinette nodded.

“Good. I am finished with you. I expect the best from you during the events this week. You may head to the top floor. Mr. Agreste will be in his office waiting for you with the jeweler.” Nathalie dismissed her. She sighed and made her way to the elevator. When the doors opened she was happily surprised to see Adrien in the elevator.

“Princess!” He smiled. “Are you headed up?” He asked pulling her into a hug with a quick kiss.

“Yes. We have to meet your dad and the jeweler.” She leaned against him when he released her. “I am exhausted.” She sighed, eyes closing for a second.

“What did you do today?” Adrien rubbed her shoulder in comfort, taking more of her weight as she leaned on him.

“Nathalie put me through Fashion Week boot camp.” She grumbled. “First I was accosted by a group of old ladies that simultaneously complimented me and told me I needed to gain weight.”

“Ahh, Adèle, Eléonore, and Marcelle. I know them well.” He laughed to himself.

“Then Nathalie said we could have a quick lunch. I didn’t realize it would be an etiquette lesson.” Adrien grimaced, he remembered those as well. “Then I was put in the most ridiculous dress and heels and was expected to walk and wave and smile.” Adrien laughed out loud.

“Now that is something I would have paid to see.” She shot him a look.

“You’re not being very supportive, Kitty.” She pouted. He tried to muffle his laughter.

“I’m sorry, my poor abused Marinette. If only I had been there to save you from the awful Fashion Week boot camp.” He pulled her tight to his chest as if he could protect her.

“You only want to be there, so you could see me fall on my face in that dress.” She pushed him away just as the doors opened.

“Well, I would have tried to catch you each time.” He kissed her knuckles before they both exited the elevator.

“I don’t think you could have caught me all fourteen times.” She muttered under her breath. He coughed to hide a laugh as they came upon his father’s office. Adrien knocked and waited for the approval to enter. They both took a deep breath before walking into the office.

“Adrien, Miss Dupain-Cheng, come sit.” Mr. Agreste gestured to the two uncomfortable looking chairs in front of him.

“Please call me Marinette, Mr. Agreste.” The bluenette said with a pained smile.

“Of course, we have a few minutes before the jeweler arrives. I assume Nathalie has informed you of the do’s and don’ts of this upcoming week.” Gabriel looked down at the young designer.

“Yes, sir. I have been well informed of what I should and should not do while I am acting in the name of your company.” She put on that fake smile she had perfected just this afternoon.

“Very well then. I would like to inform you that although I approve of this relationship, I will not approve any scandal that occurs. Is that clear?” Both teens nodded. They all sat in a tense silence for a few seconds before a knock sounded on the door. “Come in.”

The representative from the jeweler’s stepped into the room. A slick Italian man, in an extremely expensive suit. Behind him two armed guards rolled in a cart laden with gems and jewels. Marinette felt her jaw drop, only to try to pick it up again. “Mr. Agreste. It is nice to meet you in person, I am Antonio. We at Bulgari are extremely happy to have your people wear our product.” He greeted Mr. Agreste with an aggressive hand shake and a kiss on the cheek. The Italian man’s eyes scanned the room. “Ah, and these must be the two lucky models.” He shook both of their hands as well.

“If we may proceed?” Gabriel interrupted, slightly irritated at the expressive man.

“Of course! I have brought a large selection in the colors that you specified. First the red.” He lifted a tray containing multiple ruby pieces. Mr. Agreste advanced on the items.

“Marinette.” The older designer motioned for her to stand next to him. She gulped but obliged the taller man. Gabriel lifted a few pieces up towards Marinette. Her eyes were wide at the size of the rubies on each piece. The men went through each piece, trading a few words before the decision was made. “You will have to remove your current earrings.” Gabriel told her motioning to the other ones he had chosen, earrings made entirely of diamonds and rubies in the shape of roses.

“Oh, I. . .” her hand went to her ears. “I was actually thinking of getting them double pierced tomorrow. So, we shouldn’t have a problem.” Gabriel eyed her suspiciously.

“Why would we have had a problem in the first place?” She balked for a second at that question.

“These were my grandmother’s and I don’t want to lose them.” She supplied, hoping he wouldn’t ask her parents about them. His eyes narrowed again.

“Very well. These two items should work for the first design.” He motioned to the earrings and an arm cuff that was made with seven rows of oblong rubies, with a row of small round diamonds on either side.

“The next set you asked for was gold, with a leaf motif.” Antonio lifted the next selection. It went by quicker, Gabriel settling on a golden arm band reminiscent of an ancient Greek style, with an ear cuff that matched. He turned back to the bluenette.

“You are wearing your own design to the Plien show, but I imagine you will require some accessories.” He stated, not truly asking.

“I thought that I could wear the bracelet that Adrien got me.” She informed him. He apparently didn’t know about the bracelet.

“It’s obsidian and jade.” Adrien had come up behind Marinette and placed a hand on her shoulder. The older designer eyed the connection between the young couple.

“I suppose that will work” he turned to the jeweler. “Do you have any hair combs with emerald?” Antonio pulled out three different ones of varying sizes. Gabriel chose the largest and told him to move on.

“Finally, we have the sapphires.” Antonio said with reverence. He pulled out the most expensive jewelry that Marinette had ever seen in person. Gabriel, however, took very little time examining the jewels. He quickly chose a choker that alternated sapphires and diamonds and a pair of tear drop earrings that had extremely large sapphires hanging from them.

Once they had figured out her jewelry for the week she was told to sit down, so they could pick Adrien’s. The decisions on his took a few minutes, a few cuff links, a watch and a ring. Once that was done they were both asked to leave, done for the day.

“Princess, are you okay? You haven’t talked in a while.” Adrien put a hand on her cheek.

“I think I am in rich people overload.” She told him. He snorted and led her out of the building. They slid into the car with Gorilla and Atlanta.

“Better get used to it. We always have to be on the best dressed list for events like this.” He laced his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. “But it will be worth it to see how absolutely stunning you are.” This time she snorted.

“Yeah until I fall on my face, break the billion-dollar necklace and ruin your father’s name. It will be great.” She giggled hysterically. Even Atlanta had a hard time keeping the grin off her face. Adrien pulled her close.

“I would still love you even if you ruined the Agreste name.” he kissed her as they pulled up in front of the bakery. “Don’t worry about it, Love. As long as we are together everything will be great.” She smiled and shook her head at him, ready for a long nap when she got into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite trope, Yay  
> I imagine walking a red carpet is not nearly as easy as it looks, so I enlisted Marinette in Fashion Week boot camp  
> Bulgari is a real Italian jeweler, they have some amazing pieces  
> However the pieces that I have in mind are not actual Bulgari pieces, there will be pictures though (can you tell I just learned how to add pictures to the story woo)  
> Thank you so much for reading this far.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	24. Getting Ready

Marinette wasn’t sure if she ever actually fell asleep Sunday night, but she knew that there was no way she was going to be able to sleep anymore once the sun came up on Monday morning. Today was the day of the Gala, and she had so much to do. When her clock hit six she was up and getting ready.

She took an extra long shower, making sure to use her good smelling body wash to calm her anxiety. She left her hair down, so it wouldn’t kink before the hair stylists could get to it later in the day. Her mom tried to get her to eat breakfast, but her stomach was already full of butterflies. When Atlanta finally came to escort her to school Marinette was pacing a rut in the floor of the bakery.

“Ready to go, Little One?” Atlanta asked. Marinette pulled at her hair and nodded.

“There’s too much to get done to not be ready.” She started walking to the doors. “Are you still okay with going with me and Alya to get my ears pierced again during lunch?”

“Of course. Although I don’t see why you are doing this just for some event.” The larger woman shook her head. The bluentette decided it was easier not to answer verbally and just shrugged her shoulders.

Marinette hugged Atlanta goodbye when they got to school, shocking the body guard, and ran up the steps to meet her friends. Adrien pulled her into a hug, swinging her around a few times, before putting her on her feet. “Are you ready for your big debut to the fashion scene, Princess?” He asked after a quick kiss.

“Not one bit, Kitty. But, that doesn’t mean it isn’t going to happen.” She turned to Alya, keeping Adrien’s arm firmly wrapped around her. “We’re still good to head to the piercing place during lunch, right?” Alya nodded.

“Yeah. We should have just enough time to get them done and switched out before you two get stolen away for the festivities today.” She eyed them. “I hope you know I expect hundreds of pictures, of before, during, and after the whole affair.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Of course, Als. It wouldn’t be an event if we didn’t get you pictures.” The bell rang, making the group of four hurry to their first class. The teachers seemed to realize that nobody was willing to pay attention today. Too busy focused on the opening event of Fashion Week. So, they gave everyone a slight pass, opting for hand outs and worksheets instead of trying to teach new material. When the bell for lunch rang the two girls shot up. There would be just enough time to get her ears pierced and get back. She was being picked up just after lunch.

“I got us a car for this adventure, Ladies.” Atlanta surprised them with a small sleek vehicle outside of the school.

“Thank you!” Marinette was thrilled, this would cut their travel time in half. They rushed to a clean little shop a few blocks away. When they entered they were greeted by a heavily pierced and tattooed young man.

“How may I help you ladies today?” He smiled kindly, raising a pierced eyebrow at the group. Marinette stepped forward.

“I would like to get my second piercing.” She spoke confidently.

“Great, I just need some parental consent.” Marinette stumbled for a second before Atlanta stepped forward to join her.

“I give my consent.” The man eyed them for a second.

“Are you her parent or guardian?” he asked skeptically.

“I am charged with her care.” It wasn’t technically a lie. And nobody was crazy enough to go against Atlanta when she spoke with her authority voice.

“Yeah, okay, cool. Come on over.” He settled Marinette into a tall chair and went to the back to grab a few things. “Are you sure about this?” He came back with the sanitized needles, saran wrapped in their own packaging.

“Absolutely.” He placed the dots on her ears, let her approve of the placement. Then he counted to three, pushing the needle through on two. It didn’t hurt, necessarily, but there was a definite burning sensation. “Uggh, I did not remember this.” She tried not to flinch as he pushed the second needle through.

“All done.” He announced. Marinette was looking at the finished product in a hand mirror, talking with Alya, when she noticed Atlanta hand the man a credit card.

“Atlanta! I can handle this. You don’t have to.” The body guard almost looked guilty.

“It’s Adrien’s.” she admitted with a smile.

“That sly cat.” Marinette was going to have words with her dotting boyfriend when she saw him again.

“No time for a hissy fit, Mari. We gotta get you back before daddy Agreste’s people get to the school to pick you up.” Alya steered her towards the exit, with at thank you wave to the piercer. In the car Alya helped Marinette put her miraculous earrings in the new holes, leaving her bottom ones open for the ridiculously expensive jewelry tonight. Luckily there was a divider between the drivers and the passengers, so Atlanta didn’t see Marinette have a slight panic attack when Tikki disappeared, during the three minutes both earrings weren’t fully in place. She hugged the sprite in apology the rest of the car ride. The little god just shook her head in exasperation.

They got out just as Gorilla pulled up to take them back to the Agreste mansion. Adrien pulled Marinette close and helped her into the car. “I got you a sandwich.” He offered her a wrapped parcel. She took the sandwich and shot him a look.

“Just how many things do you plan to pay for today?” He laughed.

“As many things as I can sneak by you, my Lady. Your new piercing looks gorgeous, by the way.” He smiled up at her, gently pushing her hair behind her ear.

“Flattery will only get you so far, Kitty.” She blushed as his hand moved the hair off her neck so that he could place a quick little kiss there.

“I’ve been told that flattery will get me everywhere, Princess.” He murmured against her skin. She took in a shaky breath at the feel of his nose skimming the underside of her chin so that he could place kisses along side the collar of her shirt. “Whatever shall I do to earn your forgiveness?” The car stopped, and she pushed him away. Finally taking a deep breath.

“You are impossible.” She huffed, just knowing how red her face was. He chuckled and pulled her into a fiery kiss, just as Gorilla opened the door. They broke apart and the stoic body guard raised an eyebrow. Marinette’s face was all sorts of red. Realizing they were all just sitting there not moving Marinette squeaked and made to exit the vehicle, of course tripping over the barrier.

Gorilla caught her easily before she could hit the pavement. “Thank you!” she eeped out as the large man set her back on her feet. “And thank you for driving us” she thought a little more “And for keeping Adrien safe, and for caring for Adrien, and for being a kind person in general, well from what I’ve seen at least.”

Adrien laughed from behind her. “I didn’t think I would ever get to see flustered Marinette again.” He pulled her away from his body guard. Was the large man smiling fondly now? “You know I don’t think I have ever seen him smile. Only you could do that to such a stoic person.” He whispered to her as they made their way up the entryway stairs.

“Oh kwami, everyone in this house must think I am crazy.” She muttered into his shoulder, hiding her face in embarrassment. He kissed her hair.

“I don’t think you’re crazy” he paused for dramatic effect. “I already know you are.” He laughed as she pushed him away.

* * *

 

For some reason Marinette was not at all surprised that the Agreste mansion had a prep room, complete with two dressing rooms, and two make up chairs on the second floor. She was however surprised when Gabriel shooed Adrien out of the room and made him get ready in his bedroom.

She sat in the chair as Gabriel stomped about, making sure everything was ready. Her nerves were about to break when Indigo came in. “Our sweet Angel!” She exuberantly kissed Marinette on both cheeks, twice. “I hope you are ready for this.” She smiled at the nervous teen. “Let’s get you all prettied up, not that it will take much.”

The hyper young woman fluttered about Marinette, keeping up a constant stream of chatter for which Marinette was grateful. It was hard to focus on how anxious she was when she was supposed to be listening to the elaborate story being told. Indigo also told her step by step what she was doing, giving tips along the way. She stepped back an hour later. “There.”

Marinette looked in the mirror, utterly shocked. “Woah” she turned her face from side to side. Her lips were a brilliant red, eyes shimmering with a subtle gold. She had never seen her cheek bones stand out so much. That must be the highlight that Indigo had talked about. She thought to herself as she watched the light reflect off her face.

“You look fabulous, sweetie. I am going to switch places with Rowan. Kisses.” The makeup artist air kissed at Marinette and sashayed out of the room. When Rowan entered the room, he framed her with his fingers.

“Girl, you look fabulous. Now, let’s do something with your hair.” He set to work, adding extensions, then twisting and shaping her hair. She had been turned from the mirror, so she couldn’t even see what he was doing. It was another hour later before he was done. “Perfect.” He announced pushing in one last pin, before turning her with a flourish.

“Holy. . .” there weren’t even words. Rowan had wound her hair up in an elaborate chignon at the nape of her neck. It sat off to the side a bit with two beautiful red roses pinned at the top.

“No time to admire, we are on a time crunch.” The hair stylist ushered her to the dressing rooms. “Gabriel will be in in a minute with the dress. Head on in and strip down, someone will be in to help you shortly.” Marinette blushed from head to toe. She hadn’t thought about what she would do if the dress was hard to get into. This could quite possibly be mortifying.

She stood in the dressing room and took a deep breath, stripping down to her underwear. It was basically a bathing suit, right? The door to the prep room opened and closed, making her heart beat faster in her chest. “Are you ready for the dress?” Gabriel’s voice asked through the door.

“Yes.” Marinette piped in, not entirely sure. She popped the door opened a little and got ready to face whoever came through, she was a professional, she could do this. Her mother poked her head in. “Oh, thank god.” Marinette sighed and sank to the ground.

“Who did you think was coming in?” Her mother laughed as she brought in a garment bag. Marinette just shook her head.

“I didn’t know, but I am so glad that it is you.” She hugged her mom carefully, conscious of her makeup and hair.

“Let’s get you in this thing. Mr. Agreste already told me the easiest way to get you in. You are going to have to go braless though because it is backless. And he also gave me this for underwear, so that the lines don’t show.” Her mom held up a thong and Marinette thought she could pass out from the embarrassment. Her boyfriend’s father had gotten her a thong, how mortifying.

“Okay.” She finally got out, turning to the garment bag. She slipped the zipper down slowly, revealing the dress inch by inch. Before she could see the whole thing, her mom whipped her around and started helping her into the dress. “Mom!” she protested.

“Nope, I want you to see the final product.” Marinette sighed, there was no fighting with her mom once she set her mind to something. She got her stubbornness from her mother in that respect. She shimmied into the dress, sliding her arms in place as her mom zipped and buttoned her in. It fit amazingly. Those little old ladies were great at their job. She was about to look down when her mom took her attention. “Shoes.” She produced a pair of heels that were much more manageable than the ones Nathalie had her in yesterday. “Now, close your eyes.”

Marinette did as she was told, and let her mom lead her out of the dressing room. When she stopped her mom told her to open her eyes. In the mirror in front of her was a beautiful young girl Marinette had a hard time believing was her. Her eyes opened wide as she took in the outfit as a whole. It had a traditional Chinese neckline, with a teardrop cutout just under the collar. The red silk was covered in gold embroidery; feathers, flowers, leaves, all hand done, all absolutely perfect. The gown clung to her until it hit her knees where is flared in a mermaid style, ending in a short train just behind her. The back had a large diamond cutout that showed most of her back, ending tastefully at the curve of her spine. Her ruby red pumps peaked out under the hem of the dress.

“I’ll go tell Gabriel that you are ready for the jewelry.” Sabine kissed her daughter carefully on the cheek and left the room.

“You look beautiful, Marinette.” Tikki floated next to the shocked teen. Marinette lifted the hem a little to fully show the shoes.

“Tikki, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” She said in a disbelieving voice. The kwami laughed and nuzzled at her neck.

“No, but you can do this. Because you are amazing, and you are Ladybug.” The kwami encouraged.

“Thanks Tikki. I really needed that.” She looked around for a second. “I don’t have anywhere for you to hide.” She realized suddenly. “What if something happens?” She was starting to panic.

“Don’t worry, Marinette. I will stay in one of Adrien’s pockets for tonight. It will be fine.”

“You’re right. Everything will be fine.” The door opened revealing Gabriel Agreste. Tikki had just enough time to hide before the older designer saw her.

“Who were you talking to?” Mr. Agreste asked suspiciously. Marinette flushed.

“Myself. Yup, just trying to calm my nerves. I’ve never done anything like this before. And I am wearing this amazing dress. And there will be so many people. Just trying to give myself a pep talk.” She forcibly shut her mouth, hoping he believed her.

“Very well.” He conceded slowly, still looking about suspiciously. “I don’t have to remind you that the pieces I am about to entrust to you are worth a couple million euro.” He started, motioning to the small boxes in his hands. She gulped. “They will be returned to these boxes by the end of the night. Is that clear.”

“Yes, sir.” She nodded sharply. He came closer, placing the boxes in her hands and opening them. He was surprisingly gentle as he put the ruby roses in her ears.

“I hope that your new piercings don’t hurt too much.” He said, sounding almost concerned.

“It’s fine. I mean, I’m fine. It was worth it, to keep my normal earrings in.”

“Because they were your grandmother’s?” He asked, fingers brushing against one briefly as he finished putting in the second ruby rose.

“Ah, yes because they were my grandmother’s. Moral support and all.” She smiled. He nodded briefly and opened the second box, placing the arm cuff in the middle of her forearm.

“There. Now if you would wait sixty seconds before coming down. I would like to see the full effect.” She blinked twice before nodding. Mr. Agreste left the room and Marinette spun around to find her kwami.

“That was a close call Tikki.” The sprite floated next to her, nodding in agreement. “Can you head down and find Adrien. I’ll feel better if I know you have somewhere to stay.” Tikki smiled, kissed Marinette on the forehead, and phased through the wall. Marinette took a deep breath, counted to ten and made her way out to the grand staircase.

* * *

 

Adrien adjusted his bowtie for the third time. He was at the bottom of the staircase with Marinette’s parents, Alya, and Nino. He had been waiting down there for half an hour when Sabine came down, letting them know Marinette was almost ready. Now, almost ten minutes later, his father came down. Settling in next to Adrien and looking up expectantly. Everyone’s eyes went up as a figure appeared at the top of the staircase.

She was beyond gorgeous. His brain refused to function as the angel descended the staircase. When she got to the bottom Alya squealed in delight. “Girl! You Look Fabulous!” She hugged her friend gingerly and took a step back. Marinette’s eyes locked on him and they were suddenly the only people in the room. The dress hugged her body, similar to the Ladybug suit, but was so much more alluring. Her lips were a tempting red, and her eyes sparkled.

“How do I look?” she whispered as she stood in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth like a floundering fish. She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. “Cat got your tongue?” He made a wheezing noise as Nino patted him on the back.

“Give him a break Mar. You look drop dead gorgeous and I think you broke my main man.”

“My little Breadstick!” Her father’s voice boomed in the cavernous entryway. “You look magnificent.” He came to hug her but stopped when he realized that he didn’t want to ruin her dress. He settled for placing a hand on her cheek, her mom coming up to put a hand on her other cheek.

“Mamman, Papa! How are you both here? Who is running the bakery?” she was concerned until they both laughed.

“Did you really think we would miss the chance to see you all glitzed up.” Her mom said gently.

“You should both be heading out now.” Gabriel made his presence known. “Making a fashionably late entrance is okay, but we don’t want to push the limits.” Gabriel looked at his watch. Adrien had finally gained some semblance of normality when Nino pulled him to the side for a second.

“Okay dude, real talk.” The DJ looked at Adrien seriously for the first time in a long time. “I know that you and Mari aren’t there yet, but I want you two to be prepared.” Adrien was about to question what his friend meant when Nino slipped a condom into his hand.

“Nino, I really don’t need-” He started.

“I know, but I promised Alya I would give it to you. You wouldn’t want me to break a promise to Alya would you? And this way you guys are prepared in advanced.” Adrien shook his head but slipped the ‘gift’ into his pocket anyway.

“I am not going to need it but thank you. I guess.” They hugged and separated. Adrien offered his arm to his beautiful girlfriend before they made their way to the limo, with one more warning to act professionally from his father.

When they got in the car Marinette turned on him immediately. He froze as her hand snaked into his jacket, opening it up so she could look in the pocket. “Oh, thank kwami.” She sighed as Tikki poked her head out with Plagg.

“When did you get there?” He asked, opening up his jacket a bit more so they could float out easily.

“When you were too busy drooling over your girlfriend to notice.” Plagg teased, making Marinette giggle.

“In his defense, she does look amazing.” Tikki tried.

“Doesn’t matter. He would have drooled over her if she was wearing pajamas. Don’t get me started on all the long-winded rants I’ve had to listen to about how perfect your little bug is Tiks.” Plagg bemoaned.

“That’s enough from you.” Adrien swiped his kwami back int his pocket. Tikki followed quickly, giggling the whole way. “Plagg was right about one thing.” He turned to hold Marinette’s hand. She hummed in question, eyes sparkling with mirth. “You’re perfect.” He whispered leaning in to steal a kiss.

Marinette pushed him away after a couple seconds, going to wipe her lipstick off his lips. “Indigo is my new favorite person.” She chuckled when she didn’t find any smudges. When Adrien shot her a questioning look she just pulled him back in for another kiss.

* * *

 

The dress, earrings, and arm cuff that I was picturing when I wrote Mari's outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sneakily paying for things, I think yes.  
> The second piercing makes a lot of sense to me  
> *slightly suspicious Gabriel Agreste noises*  
> Adrien stunned into silence is a favorite thing  
> Next chapter is the Gala  
> Warning* I have never been to a Gala and I know nothing about Fashion Week so everything from here out is pure bs  
> Thanks for reading  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	25. Opening Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wondering if there is anything I can do to make this easier to read. I really appreciate all constructive criticism.

Marinette’s heart stopped each time the car hit a pause. They had been stopping, moving a few feet forward, then stopping again for the last few minutes and it was really messing with her already frayed nerves. Adrien stroked her hand and told her she would be fine. Then the car stopped again. It was their turn.

“Are you ready?” She wanted to scream “no!”, but Atlanta was already opening the door for them. Adrien stepped out, offering her his hand. She remembered to keep her knees together as she slid out of the limo. Not that she could have done anything else in this dress. Atlanta made sure the train of her gown was safely outside of the car before she closed the door. She gave Marinette a quick smile and good luck before melting into the crowd.

It was insanity. Lights flashed as cameras took pictures. People screamed: her name, Adrien’s name, nonsense. She tried to remember what Nathalie had taught her, but it all flew out the window at it’s first chance. She smiled tentatively at first, trying to let everyone get the right angle of the dress. “There is a curve coming up where we can pause for a bit. How are you doing, Princess?” Adrien whispered into her ear.

She squeezed his hand tighter and nodded, her smile becoming more genuine. At the pause she finally looked at him. His black suit with red accents, his tie a little crooked. She went to fix his tie. “You’re looking a little wind swept there, Kitty.” She smiled up at him and the cameras went crazy. Questions were thrown at them a mile a minute. Who were they wearing? Gabriel. How was there relationship going? Never better. What were their plans for the evening? Just have fun. Never ending interrogation. And not all of it appropriate.

Adrien quickly pulled her away from the reporters with less savory headlines in mind. They had hit another soft curve on the red carpet when Marinette noticed a little girl on the other side of the barrier. She couldn’t be older than eight and she looked absolutely devastated. Marinette was next to her in no time.

“Hello, cutie. How are you tonight?” Marinette crouched down in her ridiculous heels and dress so that she was just under eye level for the little girl. The girl’s blue eyes went wide as she took in Marinette.

“I’m good?” she sniffled, hastily trying to wipe the tears away.

“If you were good you wouldn’t have a frowny face on. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” The tears started flowing in earnest this time.

“I dwopped my fwower.” The little one sniffled out. Marinette looked down and noticed a trampled rose on the carpet. She reached her hand behind her and Adrien handed her his handkerchief, already knowing what she wanted.

“There, there.” Marinette wiped the tears away gently. “It was a really pretty flower.”

“My mommy gave it to me, so that she could see me on tv.” The bluenette tilted her head.

“Is your mommy not here with you?” She was not quite prepared to deal with a lost child.

“My foster mommy is.” The little girl motioned up at the harried woman behind her. She was currently trying to juggle a two-year-old and a recording device. “She said we could stay for the wed cawpet and then go to sweep.”

Marinette stood up and looked at Adrien. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _you are going to do it anyway so why are you asking me_. She smiled back at him, completely agreeing, and turned back around to the woman. “Hello, my name is Marinette.”

“Of course, I know all about you. My name is Adelaide Thomas. I work for TVI.” She went to shake Marinette’s hand, but hers were already occupied.

“I noticed that your hands were pretty full. So, I was wondering if I could take the little ones on a quick stroll down the carpet?” She could see the relief flash in the woman’s eyes, before she pulled back, opening her mouth to protest. “It would be a big help to me too. Paying attention to the kids instead of all the cameras and questions.” Marinette worked on her puppy dog eyes and she watched as the woman caved.

“I am okay with it, as long as Amelia wants to. And you really don’t have to take Jacques.” Marinette already had the baby boy in her arms, cooing at the adorable black-haired baby. She crouched back down in front of Amelia, keeping Jacques close to her hip.

“Do you want to walk down the red carpet with me?” Amelia’s eyes lit up, but then she thought for a second.

“But I don’t look as pwetty as you. And I lost my fwower.” Marinette’s free hand went to her own hair do. She found Adrien’s already there, still in synch with what she wanted. He leaned over and pinned one of her roses into the little blonde’s hair.

“There, now you are gorgeous.” He smiled down at her.

“And we match.” Marinette pointed out, straightening from her crouch with a little difficulty. “Are you ready?” Amelia nodded, and Adrien lifted her up and over the barricade, settling her on his hip. “I will have my body guard escort them back to you once we make it to the next lull.” Marinette smiled at the woman.

Making it down the runway was a lot easier for Marinette now. Even though it was harder to walk with the toddler on her hip, she found that she wasn’t worried about what angles she gave the camera, or what questions were thrown her way. She laughed as she saw Adrien pose ridiculously with Amelia. He had set the girl down on her own two feet.

They made it to the third curve of the runway and Marinette noticed a small opening in the barriers. She looked around, about to call out for Atlanta when the woman appeared next to her. “I can take the children now, Little One.” Atlanta gently took Jacques from Marinette’s grasp.

“Amelia” The bluenette held her hand out for the child. “Time to head back to your mother. Make sure you thank her for letting you come.” She kissed the girl on the cheek.

“Thank you Mawinette. This was amazing.” Amelia looked shyly over her shoulder. “He is weally pwetty too.” She whispered loudly. Adrien laughed, and Marinette pulled the girl into a gentle hug.

“I think so too.” She chuckled. Atlanta ushered the kids off the runway and Adrien pulled his girlfriend toward him.

“You are amazing.” He smiled down at her, hands wrapped securely around her waist. “I don’t think I have ever had this much fun on a runway.” Marinette worked on fixing his jacket.

“I just hope she had a good time.” He placed his forehead against hers.

“That little girl had the time of her life, all because you are some real-life fashion princess. Blessing us all with her presence.” She snorted adorably. “Don’t deny it for a second, Princess.” He gave her a quick kiss, pulling away as the cameras flashed around them.

“Let’s get the rest of this over with.” Marinette groaned.

“A little eager are we, my Lady?” Adrien chuckled offering her his arm.

“I am starving and there are bound to be some hors d’oeuvres inside.” She grumbled through a fake smile.

* * *

 

Adrien was having the time of his life. These events usually bored the life out of him, but it was a completely different story with Marinette along. Fist, she made it so much easier for him to relax around the cameras. Then, she pulled a couple kids onto the runway with them. Unheard of. His father was going to have a field day. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Now they were at the main function of the Gala, to network and socialize. Normally that meant listening to adults be painfully polite to him, so as not to irritate his father. But, with Marinette along he could take a back seat to the conversations. She spoke to each designer. Praising and critiquing items from their various lines. It didn’t matter who they spoke to, she seemed to have at least one thing to say or add. He almost didn’t mind having to share her company.

“. . . something to drink?” He realized Marinette had been talking to him while he had been staring at her. She quirked an eyebrow.

“Sorry. I was lost in your beauty.” He smirked. She just rolled her eyes good naturedly.

“Do you want to come grab something to drink with me before we have to sit and eat?” She repeated slowly.

“But, of course, milady.” He gestured dramatically, bowing low. She muffled a giggle with her hand and led the way to the refreshments table. They were startled to meet Mr. Agreste there. “Father?” Adrien squeaked, in a very manly way. Marinette carefully settled her hand on the crook of his arm.

“Adrien and Marinette.” His eyes were sharp and unforgiving. “That was an interesting stunt on the carpet. It seems to be the only thing people are talking about.” He began carefully. “I don’t necessarily approve of the actions you took Miss Dupain-Cheng, but the press is simply eating it up. So, I have no choice but to accept it as a positive. Just remember that the next stunt may not go over as well as this one.” He turned on his heel and strode away.

“Well that could have gone better.” Marinette huffed. “I need something to drink.”  She grabbed one of the flutes of punch, tossing it with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes widened after a second. “These are nonalcoholic, right?” She all but squeaked.

“Yeah. Don’t worry Princess, the only alcoholic beverage people of this status drink are the finest quality champagne or wine.” He put on an affected tone and raised his nose to the air. “You wouldn’t be able to stand the taste, honestly. Do you want to look at some of the charity auctions before they force us to sit through their glorious speeches?” She nodded, and they began their circle of the exterior of the room.

The outer walls of the ballroom were lined with tables. Each table had something they were auctioning off. The money going to different charities throughout France. Marinette was amazed at the price of it all. The starting point for most of the bids was a couple thousand euro. And that was before the biding even started.

Of course, each designer had some accessory in the lot, a purse, jacket, or shoes. Then there were also things like house wares, art, and furniture. The final category that the items seemed to fall into were experiences. Ranging from a meal at _Le Jules Verne_ , a message and spa day at the latest and greatest Parisian spa, and a week-long cruise through the Mediterranean.

“Which would you like, Princess?” Adrien swept an arm around, motioning towards the auctions. She scoffed.

“As if I would let you spend that much money on me, Kitty.” She pulled his jacket, so he would follow her to a table. Lest he be tempted to choose one of the ridiculously priced items for her.

“But, it _is_ for charity.” He protested with a pout.

“If you want to donate to charity you can do it by writing a check. Not by showering me with items that have had their prices jacked up because some people feel the need to flaunt their pocket books when they are in public.” She sank into a chair, wincing at the ache in her feet. Adrien noticed immediately.

“Maybe we just want to show the world how much we care about our certain someone.” He sat next to her, taking her foot in his hand and gently removing her shoe. She moaned a little when he started rubbing her feet.

“That, that is all you have to do to show me you love me.” She sighed as he switched feet. He chuckled when she whined at him putting her shoes back on. “Bloody torture devices” She muttered under her breath.

“I’ll be right back, Love. Gonna run to the rest room before the speeches start.” He gave her a quick peck before exiting through the back.

“You two are rather adorable together.” Marinette started. She hadn’t realized that someone had sat at their table. An elderly lady was sitting a few seats down from her now.

“Thank you.” She responded shyly, recognizing the senior designer at a very high-end fashion house.

“I remember when my husband would do the same for me at the end of each event.” The woman smiled wistfully at Marinette. “I’m Elanor, by the way.”

“I know, I mean, Marinette. I’m Marinette.” She held out her hand for a shake, but the woman just patted her hand kindly.

“Oh, I know sweetheart. You’re the one causing all the fuss. The sweet baker’s girl, pulling crying children onto the runway to make them smile.” Marinette blushed. “I quite like you. You don’t seem to follow the rules that are in place around here.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I just wanted to make sure she was okay.” Marinette tried to brush it off. Her blush in full force now.

“And that is what makes you so dear, Dear. Here comes your beau now.” Marinette turned to see a guilty looking Adrien sitting down next to her.

“What did you do?” She asked, immediately suspicious. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

“Nothing, Princess. Oh! Look the speeches are starting.” He turned his attention to the stage at the front and would not look at her. Elanor laughed at the pair as their table filled up.

The next two hours consisted of various designers taking the stage and explaining the “Next Step In Fashion”. The only reason Marinette was still awake was because Adrien had scooted closer to her after the first speaker and started adding random tidbits of gossip about each new speaker. Who had an affair with who, which designer secretly hated the other, which designers were childhood best friends until they slept with the same guy and had a falling out. It was fascinating all the things that she hadn’t known.

* * *

 

Once the speeches were done they got to eat dinner. They also started to announce the winners of the auctions. Marinette was super focused on eating “properly”, otherwise she would have noticed how fidgety Adrien was in his seat. She had just taken an “appropriately” sized bite of her chicken when they announced her name as winning. . . something.

“Excuse me?” She had swallowed quickly and looked around at the polite clapping. She rose, as she had seen others do, and made her way to claim her. . . something. She gulped a little at the stairs. Climbing them carefully, she looked at what she had supposedly won. It was the relaxing day for two at the newest spa. She politely thanked the announcer, biting the inside of her cheek, and made her way back to the table.

She didn’t look at him when she sat back down, tied between furious and completely in love. It was an irritating mixture. They made it through desert, Marinette mainly conversing with Elanor. At the end of the evening people began to leave, little by little. Marinette finally turned to her boyfriend. “You are ridiculous.” Was the first thing she said.

“Well you wouldn’t pick, so I chose for you.” He smiled, and she groaned. They had both stood, getting ready to go. She decided to put her arms around him, snuggling under his jacket.

“You do realize I am going to throw you off the Eiffel Tower for this.” She whispered into his chest. Marinette could feel his laugh vibrate through him as his arms came around her.

“That was for ridiculous dates, not presents, my Lady.” He laid his head against her. “I love you.” She sighed.

“I love you too, you ridiculous cat.” Her hands went to the pocket she thought Tikki would be in, hoping for a little support from her kwami. What she found was a foil wrapped square instead. She pulled back, the item in her hand. “Adrien?” Her eyes widened in realization. “I thought we talked about this?” She bit her lip.

“Shit” he reached for the condom and put it in a different pocket. “No, yeah, no. I mean we did. It’s not mine. Wait no. Uggh” He ran a hand across his face. “Nino and Alya.” He said, by way of explanation. Marinette blinked twice, then laughed out loud.

“That was all you had to say.” She carefully wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. “I understand better than most. Their ‘helpful’ gifts.” She snuggled back into him as he chuckled.

“Sorry, Mar. I didn’t want you to think that I expected. . .anything. I even told Nino.” He shook his head. “They really need to learn how to take no for an answer.”

“Well isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black. Mr. spend . . . wait, how much did you spend on that. Adrien, I swear to kwami- “

“Oh! Look, is that our car now.” He cut off her rant and pulled her to their limo.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” She muttered as they slid into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a Princess Diaries 2 moment was necessary, and completely in character.  
> Mr. Agreste is not impressed with your baby kissing  
> Adrien needs to have his credit card taken away, that boy  
> Nino's "help" might bite them in the butt in the next chapter


	26. Rumors

Marinette was not a morning person. And today was no exception to that. She had had to call Indigo last night to figure out how to get all the gunk off her face, after an hour or so of scrubbing she still vaguely resembled a racoon and gave up. Now she had to try again this morning in the shower. All she really wanted to do was put on her most comfortable outfit and sleep through class. But, she knew there would be people outside, critiquing her every move this week. So, she went with her normal outfit.

As she settled down at the kitchen table for breakfast she heard the news reporter start the next story. “. . . baker’s daughter adding a little sweetness to the red carpet.” It was about her. She looked and saw Clara Contard on the screen smiling. “Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng attended her first red carpet event last night, with new boy friend Adrien Agreste. Stunning everyone with their matching _Gabriel_ outfits. People were even more surprised when Miss Dupain-Cheng invited a young girl and her foster brother onto the runway with her. The adorable little girl walked hand in hand with everyone’s favorite model, while Miss Dupain-Cheng carried the toddler like a pro.”

“Sweetie, what are you watching?” Sabine had popped in to check on her daughter when she noticed Marinette’s attention on the screen.

“They’re talking about me?” She said in amazement. Both women turned back to the screen.

“They looked so adorable that we all almost got a cavity just from watching them. One might even believe that this was what the future holds for the young couple. Our sources say that things might have gotten a little hot for the two, last night.” The screen flipped to a blurry picture of Adrien and Marinette. It had caught them just as Adrien grabbed the condom back from Marinette. It looked rather suspicious. “No one has confirmed where the two spent last night, but it seems that our young Agreste had plans for the evening. Has our sweet fashion flower been deflowered, or is her model beau already stepping out on her? Only time will tell.” Marinette turned the tv off, her face flaming.

“I can’t believe they were allowed to say that on tv.” She shook her head and looked at her mom. Sabine’s lips were pursed as she thought a few things through.

“Was that a condom?” Straight forward always worked best in these situations.

“What? No. I mean it was. But, it wasn’t for last night. Wait no. I mean Nino gave it to Adrien as a completely misguided but well-intentioned gift.” Her hands waved ridiculously through the whole conversation. Sabine’s eyes narrowed a bit.

“I want to make an appointment with your doctor to get you on birth control.”

“Mom!” Wow mornings were not her thing. “I swear to you Adrien and I did not have sex last night.” This time Sabine laughed.

“Oh, I believe that. There is no way he could have gotten you out of that dress. That was my job, remember.” Marinette chuckled, waiting for the ‘but’. “But, that doesn’t change the fact that your boyfriend, whom you are very close with physically, has a condom.” Sabine held up a hand. “I am not saying that the two of you will suddenly feel like having sex” Marinette’s face was so red, she could not catch a break. “I would just rather be prepared for when the moment happens. Birth control isn’t effective until a couple weeks in anyway.” Sabine gave Marinette a look.

“Okay” the young girl groaned. “I’ll do it. Just so long as Papa doesn’t know, and I don’t get The Talk.”

“Well it is my duty as your mother to give you The Talk, whether you want it or not. And I promise to embarrass you as much as humanly possible.” Sabine kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “But, I suppose your father doesn’t have to know.”

“Now that I know I have an extremely exciting day ahead of me” No sarcasm there whatsoever. “I should head to school. Bye Mamman.”

* * *

 

Adrien woke up to Plagg’s snickering. It wasn’t the first time and he imagined it wouldn’t be the last. “Are you going to tell me what you are laughing about, or are you going to wait until the last minute.” He asked as he pulled on his clothes for the day.

“Just thought it was comical the various speculations that are being made about how you spent the rest of your night after the party” Plagg scrolled through some article.

“I still don’t know what you are talking about. I came home after the party.” There was a knock on his door.

“Adrien, your father would like to have a word with you before you leave for school.” Nathalie’s voice came through the door.

“Coming.” The blond grabbed his kwami and his bag, shoving the former into his pocket. “You wanted to see me Father?” He poked his head into his father’s atelier.

“Adrien, sit down.” The boy did as he was asked, confused by the tone his father was taking. He almost sounded embarrassed. “Two things have come to my attention in light of last night and I feel it is my duty as your father to have a frank discussion with you.” Gabriel was pacing back and forth in front of his son.

“I’m listening.” Gabriel stopped, took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Are you and Miss Dupain-Cheng having sex?” Well that was not what Adrien was expecting. He floundered, mouth opening and closing rapidly, face heating to melting levels. “The media seems to believe that this picture” Gabriel flipped his tablet and showed an image of Adrien and Marinette, condom in full sight. “indicates your relationship has gotten to that stage. And if that is correct then I need to be assured that the two of you are being safe.”

“We aren’t having sex!” Kwami this was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life. “This is all a huge misunderstanding.” _That I really want to go away right now._

“That is . . . reassuring. However, I want you to be properly informed and prepared should the moment happen- “

“It is not going to happen any time soon. I promise you.” Adrien interrupted his father, hoping to stop _this_ conversation before it happened.

“You were a born out of wed-lock, so I understand how one might get swept up in the passion of the moment. I would like to ensure that the next generation of Agrestes does not stem from one of these moments.” Adrien’s face had passed red. He could not see his father ever being a man to get _swept up_ in any emotion that wasn’t tied to anger. “Now, Nathalie will provide you with reading material to help inform your decisions.” Adrien nodded, knowing it was the best course.

“Can I leave for school now?” He almost pleaded.

“Not quite.” Adrien let out a soft whimper. It was only seven and he was beyond done with the day. “It seems that you have exponentially increased your spending habits in the past week.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“It was only a couple of gifts for Marinette.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Did she ask for such expensive gifts?” The designer hadn’t thought the girl was _that_ kind, but he had been wrong before. Not that he would admit it.

“No, she would never. Actually, she told me not to get her anything. Which really made me want to give her so much more. She is the only one who has never asked anything of me and has still loved me for who I am.” Adrien spoke without thinking. Gabriel decided to ignore the slight. . . slight.

“So, you intend to buy her affection, in hopes that she will stay with you longer?”

“I don’t! I do not buy her affection!” Adrien was getting defensive. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Then why are you giving her such expensive things?” The older man truly wanted his son to be happy and this baker’s daughter made him happy. Plus, the young girl was a promising designer. Perfect if Adrien didn’t plan on taking over the business. Adrien opened and closed his mouth a couple times, thinking over his answer.

“She is so stubborn. She helps everyone but refuses any help from those who care about her. I just want her to accept my help and gifts.” He tried.

“So, you want to change her?”

“No! Uggh, I don’t want to change anything about her. I just want her to know that I love her.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his son. He really did get his dramatic flair from his mother.

“And how did she react to each of these gifts?” Maybe he could get his son to slow down on his spending and fix the problems he could already see brewing in this relationship. Two birds with one stone.

“She. . . accepted them.” Adrien sat down, his thinking face on. “But, only because I . . . wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.” Gabriel nodded, that seemed about right.

“Perhaps you should try something more personal.” He suggested looking at his watch. “Now, we both have to go before we are late. Be sure to read the papers that Nathalie sends to you.” Gabriel left, leaving a blushing Adrien behind.

“Your ride is ready.” Nathalie spoke from the corner. Dear kwami had she been there the entire conversation. He didn’t make eye contact with the assistant as he made his way to the car.

“I was laughing about the picture, by the way.” Plagg floated next to him in the car, a smug smile on his face. Adrien groaned.

“String cheese, for a month.” He threatened half-heartedly, falling back into the seat.

* * *

 Nino was apologizing before Adrien could even get out of the car. “. . . sorry, Dude. I didn’t know it would cause such a problem. Alya and I just wanted to make sure you dudes were okay. If I had known-”

“Nino! It’s fine.” He clapped his friend on the shoulder and looked into his eyes. “Just know that you are the reason my father decided now was the time to give me The Talk.” Nino’s eyes widened.

“No way. Man, I am so sorry. That must have been super awkward.”

“I don’t know if I will be able to look at my father for the next week.” Adrien shook his head dramatically. “Where are Mari and Alya?”

“Hiding in the classroom. Some girls were talking about Mar, loudly. She didn’t seem to mind, but Alya thought it best to head in early.” Adrien’s mood soured.

“Who was it?”

“Doesn’t matter, Man. Nothing you can do about it. This is between the girls, never get in between a cat fight.” Nino advised sagely, steering his friend to their classroom. Marinette and Alya were sitting on the front desks when the two boys walked in. “Hey girls.” Nino hugged Mari and kissed Alya on the cheek. Adrien went right to his girlfriend.

“I’m fine, you overprotective cat.” She giggled into his ear. “I am so used to listening to Chloe that it doesn’t even bother me anymore.”

“You shouldn’t have to hear it. It is none of their business.” She placed her hand on his cheek.

“This is part of what I signed up for when I agreed to date The Adrien Agreste.” He mirrored her, cradling her cheek.

“I got the better part of the deal.” He leaned in. Alya coughed.

“Yeah, if you don’t want people to think you are doing it, maybe you should keep the bedroom eyes to a minimum.” She suggested sarcastically. Marinette pulled away laughing.

“I don’t think anything will convince my mom at this point. She is taking me to the doctor, so that I can be put on the pill.” Adrien choked on his tongue. She smirked at him. “Down, Kitty.”

“No. I didn’t. I mean. . . I don’t expect. . .” He put his head on her shoulder. “You are going to kill me one of these days Marinette.”

“Isn’t that the point of a relationship,” Alya stated slyly, “la petite mort.” Marinette and Adrien shot apart and Alya and Nino broke out in raucous laughter. As their laughter died down the two girls moved toward their seats.

“Like you would know.” Marinette muttered just loud enough for them to hear her. Earning a huff from the couple and a chuckle from her boyfriend.

* * *

 

The day had gone on without much more incident. But, now Adrien was in the locker rooms getting ready for basketball practice. Unfortunately, the swim team also practiced today, meaning Kyle was in the locker room as well.

“. . . Not surprised, the baker’s daughter has already slept with half her year. Won’t be long until she is done with Adrien.” Lila was hanging off of Kyle, laughing along with his goonish friends.

“That princess is so easy, anyone could have a piece of her pie.” Adrien had had enough when, surprisingly, Kim stepped in.

“Really? She wouldn’t sleep with you.” Kim threw his towel over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “She just has standards. That apparently you don’t stand up to.” He looked to Odine.

“I just think she has better taste.” She wrinkled her nose. “After all we have seen that there really isn’t much that your speedo is hiding.” She wiggled her pinky teasingly as the other guys laughed at Kyle’s expense.

“And honestly, the fact that you believe those rumors just shows how little you know them Adrien would have planned some elaborate get away. Not some quickie in the back of a limo.” Kim and Odine left sending a quick glance Adrien’s way. The blond decided now would probably be the best time to head to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knew it would come back to bite them, I am also writing the story though, so. . .  
> Yay for awkward parent/child sex talks  
> Gabriel is really warming up to Marinette, he is like a refrigerator now, instead of a freezer  
> Maybe Adrien will back off on the gifting, but we all know that cats love to leave presents  
> BTW la petite mort, is French slang for orgasm  
> Just watched Syren, so a little in love with Kim and his cute puppy dog eyes at the end of the episode


	27. In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing the update yesterday and the short chapter today. Tomorrow will be longer.

Adrien had a photo shoot on Wednesday, leaving Marinette alone with Alya and Nino for the day at school. She was only slightly irritated by the whispered giggles from groups of girls, or the barely whispered jeers from the groups of boys as she passed. She had Alya to keep her mind off those things. And her project with Nino. Which they worked on together, through most of the day.

They were sitting on the front steps of the school after the last bell rang when Alya brought up a very good point. “Why haven’t there been any akumas in the past week?” Marinette’s eyes suddenly went wide.

“Huh. I guess there haven’t been. Things have been so hectic with Fashion Week that I didn’t even notice.” They sat in silence for a little while.

“Do you think Hawkmoth could work in the fashion industry? It would explain his flair in the costume department.” Alya asked, already starting a new crazy theory in her head.

“I don’t know. I don’t think his designs scream ‘fashion’. More like ‘a circus threw up on me.’” Alya and Marinette laughed.

“I don’t think there have been any akuma attacks during major fashion events though.” Alya was already doing the research for her latest theory.

“That doesn’t narrow it down very much though. Hundreds of thousands of people in Paris work, in some way, in the fashion industry.”

“True, but we have to start somewhere if you and your prince charming are going to defeat the evil villain and ride off into the sunset on your magical unicorn.”

“You lost me at unicorn” Marinette laughed. “I am glad you are on the case. I don’t think I am going to have a brain for a while after this week. I never realized how stressful a couple silly shows could be.” Atlanta walked up, grabbing the girl’s attention. “See you later Alya.” She hugged the blogger goodbye.

“See yah girl!” Alya shouted as Marinette and Atlanta made their way back to the bakery.

“Do you mind if we walk through the park for a little while?” Marinette asked her body guard, with puppy dog eyes as an added bonus.

“Of course, Little One. I always find it relaxing to stroll through the park.” Marinette peaked up at the taller woman.

“Really, I assumed you would do something else to relax.” Atlanta chuckled.

“Oh, I do. I just said it was _relaxing_. When I want to relax I tend to go to a gym or a dojo. That way I can get out all of my frustrations, by practicing fighting.”

“Will you teach me?” Atlanta’s eyebrows shot up. “Not to fight. Just to like, defend myself. It would make your job easier, if you knew that I knew how to take down a would-be assailant.” _And it might help take down akumas faster._ She thought to herself. Atlanta scratched her neck in thought.

“Very well. But, not here. I know a place near by that will be perfect.”

* * *

 

Marinette was bouncing on her toes in anticipation as they walked into the dojo. This place specialized in Aikido and Marinette was ready to learn. She had gone to the bathroom and changed in to her PE uniform, instead of heading home to grab clothes. When she came back out a young man was standing next to Atlanta.

“Little One, this is Matthew. Matthew, this is Marinette.” They shook hands, Marinette still confused. “Matthew has agreed to help you learn a few moves that will help if you ever get in a situation where someone is coming at you.” The smaller of the three nodded in understanding.

“Thank you, Matthew.” She smiled at him.

“No, problem. You can call me Matt by the way. It’s always a pleasure to help a pretty lady learn self-defense.” He winked. Marinette turned her attention back to Atlanta.

“I want to teach you a couple of Aikido moves. Don’t be too disappointed if you don’t get them one hundred percent. These skills take years to hone, but even a partially successful defense could buy you enough time for help to come.” Marinette nodded in understanding.

The next couple hours Atlanta walked Marinette through each phase of each move. She critiqued her when she needed to fix something and praised her when she got something right. There was a lot more praise than critique throughout the whole experience. Matt sat to the side and shouted out different ways to make the moves more effective, his input was only a little helpful.

“Don’t forget that the most important part of the movement is that circle. You are trying to redirect their energy. That way you don’t have to use your own to get them away from you.” Atlanta walked her through one more move. “I think you are about ready for Matt to attack you.”

“What?!” Marinette squeaked a bit. She didn’t want to hurt the poor boy. He chuckled behind her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go easy on you because you are new.” Correction: She didn’t want to hurt the boy _much._

“Okay, let’s do this.” Matt jumped up from his spot on the floor and shook out his arms.

“Just remember that however he comes at you, _you_ can use his power against him.” Marinette nodded, her eyes focusing instantly as Matt got into his ready stance. “Begin.”

Matt came at her from the front, the easiest to defend and the least likely way for someone to attack her if they really meant to do harm. Time slowed for her as he got closer. She calculated his movements and quickly side-stepped his reaching arm. She decided to show off a bit and angled his arm in a way that flipped him onto his back, because of his own momentum. He hit with a solid thud. Atlanta laughed.

“Very good, Little One. You are a fast learner.” Marinette smiled, a little smug.

“Yeah, that was good.” Matt stood and brushed himself off. “Of course, I was going pretty slow for you.” Marinette narrowed her eyes.

“Oh, of course.” She said sweetly, only the people who knew her well would know that something dangerous was coming up. “Maybe you should speed it up a bit. Like what a real attack would be.” She twirled her pig tail in her hand. “And I bet they wouldn’t stop coming at me. We should go until one of us gets pinned.” She suggested innocently.

“Good point Marinette.” Atlanta smiled. Matt seemed to realize that he would have to go along with the plan, so he conceded.

“I’m ready when you are.” The bluenette took her stance, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Matt came at her again. From the front again. She pulled the same move, but this time he bounced right back up. She had been expecting it, spinning away from his grasp again. Now he was at her back. He went to grab at her shoulder, but she pulled him down and over her body. Essentially flipping over the shoulder he had been aiming for. He swept his leg out, knocking her to the ground. When he went to pin her she kipped up easily, going from her back to her feet. Then, her leg whipped out, knocking him to the floor for the third time. This time she followed him down. Grabbing his wrist, the way Atlanta had taught her to, and pinning him to the ground.

“That was great Marinette.” Her body guard smiled at her after Matt tapped out. “I don’t even know what I am here for. It seems you can defend yourself just fine.”

“Only because you taught me so well.” Marinette wasn’t even out of breath. Matt, on the other hand, was huffing. She turned to him. “Thanks for going easy on me.” She smiled and tilted her head.

“Oh, yeah. I was definitely going easy on you. You know, since this is your first time.” He scratched the back of his neck. “I should head home. Lot’s of homework, and stuff.” He left grumbling the whole way. Atlanta laughed out loud.

“It was nice watching you take him down a peg.” Marinette looked to where the boy had just left.

“I hope he doesn’t get akumatized about this.” She worried at her lip.

“Little One, if he is upset enough about being bested by a girl, then he deserves to be akumatized.” Atlanta walked Marinette back to her home, telling her about some books she could read for self-defense.

When they finally got to the bakery it was well after six. She ate dinner and texted Adrien that she was headed to bed, and that she would see him tomorrow at the Agreste fashion show at noon. Since they had both been relieved from going to school Thursday. Then she finally went to bed, curled up around Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alya figure out who Hawkmoth is. . . probably. . . eventually.  
> I will never not love Marinette kicking butt and taking names.  
> Is this getting too long? Would it be easier if I cut it off and started a new fic?  
> Sorry again for the late update, struggling with a bit of a writer's block, if anyone has any suggestions I would be really grateful,  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.


	28. Agreste Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments. I really appreciate them. There will be threeish more chapters for Fashion Week, then I think I know what direction I want to head. Thanks for sticking it out this long.

Thursday was the day of the Gabriel fashion show. It started at two, so Marinette was expected at the Agreste mansion by ten. When she let herself into the foyer she found Adrien facing away from her, probably talking to Plagg. She couldn’t count the number of times he had surprised her with a hug, now it was her turn.

She took a few running steps and launched herself at her boyfriend as he turned towards her. He caught her, as she knew he would, but stumbled a bit, almost sending them both to the ground. “Adrien!” She wrapped herself around him, just now realizing how much she had missed him yesterday.

“Hello.” He laughed as his hands went to her thighs to steady her. “I was definitely not prepared for that greeting.” He moved his face to her shoulder. “Not, saying I don’t like it though.” She pulled his face up so that she could kiss him.

“I missed you.” She kissed him again. He chuckled.

“I missed you too bugaboo.” He whispered against her lips.

“Ahem.” Gabriel’s voice sounded from behind Marinette. She froze and quickly tried to detangle herself from the model. The model just held on tighter, refusing to let her move an inch. “You are a bit early, but I am glad that you have made it. I imagine asking you to get ready in separate rooms will result in resistance, for which I don’t have the time or patience today. If you could make your way to the prep room, that would be appreciated.”

Adrien nodded, but Marinette saw a deviant look in his eye. Before she could protest. He moved her in his arms, so she was essentially thrown over his shoulder. “Adrien! Put me down!”

“Nope, I don’t think I want to.” He smiled away from her sight. “Besides I rather like the view from here.” He squeezed her thighs where he was holding, earning a yelp and a smack on the back of the head. Gabriel followed his son up the stairs, the mortified girl on Adrien’s shoulder trying hard to avoid eye contact. When they locked eyes, however, neither was willing to be the first to look away.

“Good morning Mr. Agreste.” Marinette decided that she couldn’t be more embarrassed, might as well end the silence.

“Miss Marinette.” The designer inclined his head in greeting, before quirking his eyebrow. “How did . . . this happen?” He gestured to the two of them. Adrien holding Marinette like some barbaric caveman.

“Well, I may have been a bit enthusiastic when I first greeted him. But, this idiot decided to take it to a whole other level, like normal.” Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to. “Not that your son is an idiot.” Adrien snorted. “Well most of the time.”

“Interesting.” They had finally made it to the prep room and Adrien gently placed Marinette in one of the chairs. “Because of the rumors circulating you two, I expect the best behavior for the rest of the week. Is that understood?” the teens nodded. “Very well. I must be on my way.” Gabriel turned on his heel and left without further goodbye. Marinette turned on her cat.

“You stupid, possessive, forward cat.” Each word was punctuated with a blow. Adrien just laughed.

“I thought you missed me?” He smiled at her and she melted a little.

“I’m reconsidering.” But she smiled back, so he knew she wasn’t really mad.

Rowan and Indigo came in and went to work in a fierce flurry. Marinette’s hair was braided into a crown around her head, with gold ribbon interwoven in to add just a bit of sparkle. Then her lips were painted gold, with a subtle smoky eye. They were shoved into separate dressing rooms and handed their clothes, this time the outfit was easier to get into.

Marinette looked at the two-piece ensemble. The skirt was an A-line that flowed to the ground. A cream color with an alternating chintz pattern. The top was made of the same material. It was a sleeveless crop with a high neck, a zipper running down the length of the back. Marinette turned and turned like a dog chasing its tail, before she gave in. “Adrien?”

“What’s up, Mari?” She heard him on the other side of the door.

“I need you to zip me up.” Now it wasn’t the most inflammatory thing she had ever said to him, but there was definitely an intimacy with someone helping her get dressed. She blushed as he came in, turning her back to him so he could do the zipper. She let out a gasp as he kissed the top of her spine just before pulling the garment closed. “Thank you.” She whispered, blue eyes finding green.

“I need you two both out here.” Nathalie interrupted the two teens staring at each other. “These are the accessories for both of you.” The assistant handed Marinette the golden cuffs, one for her arm, one for her ear, and a pair of gilded sandals. She also handed Adrien a Rolex, which he strapped on easily. Marinette took in what Adrien was wearing.

“Why do the guys always have it easy?” She mock complained. Waving at his off-white button up shirt and black jeans. “Women have to go all crazy with their outfits.” She slid her hands down her dress and discovered something that completely surprised her.

“What?” Adrien was confused by her sudden wide eyes. She whispered something that made Nathalie crack a smile, but he missed it. “What?” He asked again.

“I HAVE POCKETS!” Marinette wiggled her hands around in her skirt pockets to demonstrate the amazingness that was this outfit. “I’m sold. Your father is the best designer. He gave me pockets. Marry me Agreste.” Adrien laughed and pulled her down the stairs to the waiting car.

* * *

 

The red carpet that led to this runway was much shorter. There was a lot less time for questions and only one spot for the couple to stop and pose for pictures. They made their way quickly to their seats with very little fuss. The second they sat down Marinette pulled out a notebook and a pencil. Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“I want to take notes. This is my first actual fashion show. I want to know what works, what doesn’t, all that jazz.” She smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Then, I won’t interrupt you, Princess.” The show started soon after they were seated. The thirty-five-look line walked, each outfit had the hidden butterfly motif that was so popular with Gabriel products. The lights flashed, and the music played. Gabriel “thanked” everyone for coming to the show at the end and the lights went up.

“That was amazing.” Marinette whispered, breath taken away by the experience. Adrien just smiled.

“Not as amazing as you. I bet your shows will be more impressive than anyone else here.” He offered her an arm as they made their way towards the exit. As they got close to the door they were stopped by an interviewer form _93 Style_.

“Would you mind a few questions?” The woman asked kindly. They looked at each other and nodded, deciding that they could simply not answer if they didn’t like the question. Adrien nodded, keeping Marinette close. “As I am sure you two know, Adrinette has quickly become one of Paris’ favorite power couple. How has this attention affected your relationship physically and emotionally?” Both teens let out a small huff, expecting something like this. Marinette decided to step forward.

“Adrien and I are both rather young and new to the whole relationship scene. We both know that we are not ready for anything particularly physical and have discussed in length where our comfort lies. It is important to us both to keep our communication line open. I think that we are doing rather well coping with the increased attention because we are able to tell each other everything.” They looked at each other and smiled.

“That is very adult of you two. How do you stay so sure of each other?” Adrien answered, his eyes never leaving Marinette.

“Because I know I love her with all my heart and I trust her with it as well.” He smiled and finally looked at the charmed reporter. “Thank you, but we have to leave now. Our ride is waiting.” Adrien pulled Marinette along with him and slid into the car. “Are you ready for our second date?” he asked, suddenly bouncing in his seat.

“I thought the Gala was our second date?” Marinette looked confused. Adrien waved her off.

“You can’t count business as a date. Plus, I have something special planned.” Marinette eyed the boy critically.

“Adrien, I really hope you didn’t spend a ridiculous amount of money on me again.” She frowned as the boy refused to make eye-contact.

“No promises, Princess.” Was all he would say. She huffed and crossed her arms, waiting out the car ride in silence.

When they got to their destination Adrien insisted on blindfolding Marinette. She huffed again, assuming, correctly, that he was not going to let it go until she gave in. So, he led her carefully a few meters before stopping her and telling her to wait a second. “Okay, you can take off the blindfold.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a picnic in front of her. A modest blanket with a wicker basket. There was soft music playing in the background with a cherry blossom tree hanging over them. Adrien sat down next to the basket and began unloading food. He pulled out simple sandwiches, some fruit, and a box from her parent’s bakery. “What do you think?” He looked up at her with his kitten eyes.

“Kitty,” She almost whined. “I am wearing a designer dress, with a couple thousand-euro worth of accessories. Do you really think a picnic is the best idea?” Why did he have to be so sweet, yet so oblivious. His face fell, and she didn’t have it in her to say no. So, she carefully went to the blanket and kneeled down next to him. “We can stay for a little while, and maybe do this again tomorrow. When I am wearing my own clothes.” She suggested.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. I really wanted to make this one important.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. She came over to him, settling in his lap and nosing at his neck.

“Every second I spend with you is special, Kitty. Even when you are being ridiculous.” He looked into her eyes, hoping for her to understand.

“I wanted this to be an apology.” He sighed arms wrapping around her.

“What could you possibly be apologizing for?”

“My fath. . . er I mean, someone made me realize that the gifts that I gave you may have had ulterior motives. I was showing how much I love you, but I was also unconsciously trying to buy your affection. This was a way to show you that I don’t want to have to buy your affection.”

“Kitty.” Marinette hummed kissing his cheek. “You never have had to buy my affection, you already have it.”

“I know.” He pushed a hand through his hair. “But, I am so afraid that it won’t be enough. I won’t be enough. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. And I am just me. Can’t you see that you are getting he raw end of the deal here.” He had moved her at some point and started pacing. “I am terrified that you will realize how much better you are and leave.” She tugged his hand down so that he sat in front of her again.

“First of all, we have got to work on your self-esteem. Second, I am not that amazing.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she stopped him. “I am clumsy, stubborn, quick to judge, and we both know I have a bit of a temper. I am no better than you and you have got to realize that I am not going anywhere because I love _you_.” He put a hand to her cheek.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He whispered.

“You were you. And that is enough.” He pressed his lips against hers, holding her against him. She pulled away first. “We really need to get back before I ruin this dress.” She smiled. “Madly clumsy, remember.” He laughed and helped her to her feet.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Gorilla opened the car door for them as they headed back to the mansion to change out of their borrowed outfits.

* * *

The dress and jewelry I was imagining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay longer chapter.  
> POCKETS!!  
> Maybe people will stop asking them awkward questions now. . . probably not.  
> Cute Adrien, at least he tried  
> Tomorrow will be a bit angsty  
> Thank you for reading  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated


	29. Next Show

Marinette groaned as she woke up. It was a Friday, she was supposed to be happy. But today was going to be so jam packed that she could not find it in herself to be happy. She had to go to school, then fencing, make it to the Agreste mansion by three, and then the Philipp Plien show by five. She knew they were cutting it close, but both Adrien and Marinette had to be at this fencing practice if they were expected to compete in a couple weeks.

“If I stay in bed I don’t have to deal with any of this, right?” she groaned again, throwing an arm over her eyes.

“I don’t think that’s how it works Marinette.” Tikki giggled at her chosen.

“Fine.” Marinette got up and got herself ready. She was running a little late, so she had to grab a croissant on the way out with Atlanta. They hurried to the school, making it as the first bell rang. When she got in the classroom her two friends and boyfriend raised an eyebrow at her. She hadn’t been this late in a couple weeks. “overslept” she muttered as she sank into her seat, just in time for the late bell to ring.

“No worries, girl. I’m sure you have a lot on your mind. And I bet that article really isn’t helping.” Marinette looked at her best friend.

“What article?” She asked. Her friend winced, Alya hadn’t meant to be the one to tell her. But, she guessed it was better to hear from her than from someone like Kyle or Lila. Alya quickly pulled up the page on _La Mode_ ’s website and slid her tablet to her friend.

Disloyal Descendant or Coerced Casualty

By: Clara Contard

Paris has been thrilled by the new couple gracing our presence lately. Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng have shown us the sweet side of first love and we have all fallen for their antics. But, is everything as peachy as it seems.

Last night was the famous Gabriel Agreste fashion show. Both of our beloved teens were in attendance. While Marinette was enthralled by the pieces that walked the runway, it seems that the young Agreste had his eyes trained elsewhere. Anyone within the vicinity of the couple could see how utterly devoted Adrien was to his “Princess”. It was apparent in his lack of attention at his own father’s show.

Perhaps he is taken with his first taste of love. But, _La Mode_ wonders if perhaps Adrien is, simply, no longer loyal to his father’s line. As the face of _Gabriel,_ Adrien is contracted in until the age of eighteen. Many wonder if the young man is no longer happy with this arrangement. It is obvious that Adrien’s infatuation with a certain young designer has more to do with his lack of desire to work for his father. However, we start to wonder how deep Miss Dupain-Cheng’s feelings run for the poor model. Before Marinette started dating Adrien she had already designed for famous rock star Jagged Stone, she had won a Gabriel contest, become class representative, and has been seen in the company of many famous faces, including Paris’ favorite cat themed hero Chat Noir. So, does this young designer have her eyes on the next prize? A handsome, famous model. Perhaps her only goal is to increase the publicity her name receives, upping her possibilities in the fashion world.

One only has to look at the dynamic between the two to start questioning, who really has the deepest feelings for the other. One who only has eyes for the girl next to him. Or the other who can’t keep her eyes off the fashion show, when there is a model sitting devotedly next to her. Us here at _La Mode_ hope that all goes well for the young Agreste. And wish the best of luck to Miss Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette was irritated. This woman was writing lies about them. And the picture with the article almost made it look like the whole thing was true. In the image she was sitting next to Adrien watching as a model walked down the runway. She was engrossed in the way the fabric moved, but Adrien had his eyes on her. He was looking at her like she hung the stars. It was one of the looks that made her weak in the knees when she caught it on his face. And if she had seen it at that moment, she probably would have kissed him. This was not fair.

The lunch bell rang after third period and Marinette was right by Adrien’s side. “You know it’s not true.” He looked at her in confusion. “Whatever that stupid woman wrote about my feelings is not true.” He pulled her close to him.

“I know, Princess. It doesn’t make it sting any less that people think like that though.” Marinette pulled him into a kiss, trying to put as much love into it as possible.

“I _love_ you. So much, that sometimes it feels like my chest is going to burst. And I hate that people think I would just use you.” She kissed him again. “I really don’t want you to ever think I would use you for your name.”

“I know, but it is nice to hear anyway.” They walked arm in arm to the courtyard for lunch. It wasn’t long before Marinette heard Chloe’s voice, raised above the normal din.

“Are you blind?” Marinette groaned and detangled herself from Adrien. Getting ready to steer Chloe away from a potential akuma victim. “Marinette is too stupid to use my Adrikins. And Adrien is too smart to let anyone use him for his name. That is why he dropped you so easily.” Marinette rounded the corner in surprise, finding Chloe and Lila squared off. “As much as neither of us likes it, those two are stupidly in love. So, you better just deal with it and leave her alone, or I will have to deal with you.” Lila spun on her heel and stormed off. Marinette was shocked.

“Thank you?” She got out, surprising the blonde.

“Don’t mention it.” Chloe looked at her nails. “Like ever.” Marinette chuckled.

“Okay Chloe, I won’t let anyone know that you can actually be nice.”

Chloe huffed, “See that you don’t” and stormed off.

The rest of the school day went by quickly, much to Marinette’s chagrin. She was not quite ready for the rest of her day. Perhaps fencing would make it easier, get some nervous energy out. Mr. D’Argencourt strutted in front of his class. “Marinette!” She “eeped” and stood up straighter. “You have progressed rapidly, I want you to train with the Class A group today.” The classes cheered for her and she smiled at the idea of training with Adrien’s group. “Begin.”

They divided up, Adrien coming to stand in front of Marinette. “Congratulations, Mari.” He smiled. “Wanna be my partner?” There was a small smirk that she couldn’t help but return.

“Of course, Kitty. But be prepared. I won’t go easy on you just because you’re pretty.” She winked and they both pulled down their masks. After a few times of her winning the point it became obvious that Adrien was going easy on her. “What gives?” She finally stopped pushing up her mask so that she could see him properly. “What is the point if you are just going to throw the fight?” She huffed angrily.

“This is your first time with us.” He defended. “I wanted to take it slow for you.” He would have never taken it slow when fighting with Ladybug.

“If you are going to pull your punches then I am going to go spar with Kagami.” She spun and marched away from him. “Kagami, can I switch partners. Mine is being stupid right now.” The Japanese girl raised her visor to look at Adrien.

“I won’t go easy on you.” She warned.

“That’s what I was hoping for.” Marinette countered lowering her visor and getting ready. It was a close fight, both flipping and twirling to avoid each other’s blades. In the end Kagami got the point, but Marinette was happy that she had stood her own for so long.

After a quick shower in the locker rooms, both teens made it to the car to head to the Agreste mansion. “You know you don’t have to go easy on me when we fight.” Marinette broke the awkward silence.

“I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” Adrien sighed. He had been having a minor heart attack the entire fight between Kagami and Marinette. “I’m supposed to protect you, Princess.” He kissed her hand.

“And I’ve told you before, Kitty, I can handle myself. The only way I will get stronger is if you let me deal with some of these problems on my own.” She huffed, leaning into him. “You might be a bit over protective.”

They made it to the mansion and went to change into their clothes first, since it was the easiest and quickest part. When Marinette sat in the chair Indigo looked her up and down. “Damn, I’m not sure I can call you ‘Angel’ in this outfit. You look sinful.” Marinette blushed at the make-up artist.

“Thanks. I actually made this outfit for Adrien.” She chuckled, remembering Chat’s face when he met her in her room.

“You made this. No wonder baby Agreste loves you so much. And hot damn, how long did it take for him to realize.” Marinette laughed in earnest this time.

“He figured out about the time I wore it.” Adrien walked in on the two laughing women and raised an eyebrow.

“Do I want to know?” They shook their head and laughed some more. Indigo started on Marinette’s eye make-up. She settled for a smoky eye and black lipstick. It was darker than anything Marinette had ever worn before, but she was kind of loving it too. Rowan came in and started on her hair.

“Girl, If I swung that way I would totally go for you in this outfit.” He said as he started braiding her hair. She choked a little and thanked him with a massive blush. Adrien just laughed at the two. The hair stylist braided half of Marinette’s hair on the side and feathered the rest, making her look very punk rock. When the emerald comb came to be put in her hair, Rowan decided that it wasn’t needed. She agreed.

“I feel super badass.” She smiled in the mirror.

“You look it. I’m not sure I can call you ‘Princess’ tonight.” Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist. She loved the feel of him behind her, holding her so gently. She also noticed that he wore the jacket that she made him. His ladybug jacket with a white under shirt and black jeans. His red converse pulled the whole outfit together.

“You look extremely handsome.” She turned around in his arms and leaned in for a kiss.

“Adrien, Marinette, Head to the car, so you aren’t late.” She sighed.

“Do you ever feel like we are interrupted more often than not?” Releasing her boyfriend, she headed to the car.

They made it to the show a few minutes late, but that was okay because Philipp Plien was hosting a dinner before the actual show, meaning they hadn’t missed anything. They hurried up the steps and entered the building, already filled with eager guests. They were each handed a glass of champagne. “Are we really allowed to drink this?” Marinette whispered, and Adrien just shrugged in response.

“Maybe if we just sip it throughout the whole night. That way it isn’t rude, but we don’t have more than one.” She nodded and took a little sip, wincing at the off flavor.

“Definitely wouldn’t want more than one of these anyway.” She muttered to him under her breath. They meandered around to room. Dinner was a standing event. Trays of finger sized portions were carried about, so that one may pick and choose what they desired. As they looked around Marinette thought she saw two familiar heads of purple hair.

“Marinette! My muse!” Jagged Stone and Penny came over, the former pulling Marinette into a big hug. Adrien easily took her glass from her, so she didn’t spill, setting both their glasses down on a table to the side. “Glad you could make it, Dove.”

“Jagged, I didn’t know you were back from your tour.” Marinette extracted herself from the enthusiastic singer.

“Just got back. Penny and I did. Fang couldn’t miss this.” He gestured to his pet crocodile that had waddled its way over.

“Hello Fang.” Marinette bravely scratched at the reptile’s head. He almost purred like a cat.

“What brings you here?”  The singer raised an eyebrow in question. So, Marinette stood up and linked arms with Adrien.

“I’m here with my boyfriend actually. He’s a big fan of yours. Jagged this is Adrien Agreste.” Jagged narrowed his eyes at the boy.

“Nice to meet you. How bout you, Fang, and I have a nice chat before the show gets started?” Before waiting for an answer Jagged pulled Adrien away from Marinette. The bluenette had her hand raised where her boyfriend had been stolen from her.

“Don’t worry, he will bring him back in one piece. Probably.” Penny came up next to Marinette. “So, how have you been Mari?” The agent asked politely.

“The past couple weeks have been a little crazy honestly. But I wouldn’t trade anything for Adrien.” She sighed.

“That’s good to hear. Jagged was a little concerned when his favorite designer was all over the tabloids.” Penny rolled her eyes. “You’re one of the reasons he came back so quickly.”

“Really?” Marinette was stunned that the rock star cared so much.

“Yeah, and we wanted to ask something of you. Jagged’s next tour isn’t for another eight months. So, he was wondering if you could design a new outfit line up for this one.”

“Me?!” Marinette was floored. She was some high school kid and he wanted her to design it.

“If you are too busy we understand, but he said that you had the eye for it and you were his first choice.” Penny smiled at the girl.

“Can I have some time to think about the offer?” Marinette finally managed. Penny smiled and nodded. “I will let you know by the first of next week.” The designer squeaked out.

“Perfect. Ah, here come our men.” Jagged had his arm around Adrien’s shoulders and Adrien was wearing a kind, but slightly terrified, smile.

“My two favorite ladies.” Jagged greeted as he let Adrien go. “I am sure we will be in touch, Dove. And Adrien, remember what I told you.” The two adults left, leaving a confused Marinette and a gulping Adrien.

“What did he tell you?” Marinette turned her wide eyes to the boy next to her.

“Ah umm, just that he would feed a certain part of my anatomy to his crocodile if I hurt you.” Marinette’s eyes widened. “Why do all the people assume I will be the one to hurt you?” He huffed petulantly. “Where are all your threats?” Marinette laughed at that.

“Well, Chloe did threaten to make my life hell if I hurt you. If that makes you feel any better.” He pulled her close and sighed into her hair.

“Not really, but thanks.” She laughed into his chest.

“Silly Kitty. We should get our seats now, before the show starts.” He pulled away for a second.

“You go ahead, I need to talk to someone on my father’s behalf. I will meet you in a second.” She nodded, pecked him on the lips and headed to their seats.

It had been a few minutes when someone settled in the seat next to her. She turned expecting to see Adrien. “Took you long enough, Kitty. . .” She was greeted by a different blond model.

“Not your kitty, but I wouldn’t mind playing cat and mouse with you.” His ten thousand kilowatt smile probably made a lot of girls swoon, Marinette was not one of them.

“Sorry, not interested.” She turned her head and hoped the male would get the message.

“That’s not what the articles say. Most believe that you only want a name. Well I can tell you that mine is much more impressive than pretty boy Agreste’s.” This man had the audacity to put his hand on her thigh. Right above her tights, skimming the bottom of her skirt. She was two seconds from dropping him to the floor when he was pulled up by his collar.

“Keep your disgusting hands off my girlfriend.” Adrien growled from between his teeth. The two boys were chest to chest. The room stopped, conversations halted at the new spectacle. Marinette quickly climbed over her seat to get next to the standoff. She placed a hand on each of their shoulders, pressing as hard as she could on their pressure points. They both caved instantly, backing off from each other.

“That is enough.” She whisper-shouted. She turned on the stranger and leveled her fiercest glare at him. “The next time you place a hand on me will be the last time you have a hand. Is that understood?” He nodded meekly and scurried away without another word. Her glare turned towards her boyfriend. “I don’t want to talk about this right now, but we are going to talk about this later.” She returned to her seat without looking back. A solid ten seconds later there were screams from outside. “You have got to be kidding me.” Pulling her boyfriend to a coat closet Marinette and Adrien transformed to meet this akuma.

The two super heroes stopped in front of the akuma. He looked like the lava titan from Disney’s _Hercules_. “I am Mangma. I am the hottest around and everyone will fall to my charm.”

Ladybug looked on with distaste. This had to be the blond model that they just confronted. Chat Noir spoke up first. “You know, this is the fourth person who has been akumatized because they have fallen for you.” He unhelpfully pointed out. She shot a glare at him.

“First of all, Nath was a sweet akuma, until you showed up. You can’t count Kyle twice, especially since the second time was your fault. And this guy is your fault as well. Now can we focus on cleansing this one, so I can get back to a show that I was really looking forward to.” She huffed.

“I’m sorry. Did I do something wrong again?” Chat asked sullenly. As he dodged a stream of lava.

“Is this really the time Chat?” Ladybug hoped around her own streams of lava.

“Well you didn’t want to talk before. When would you like to talk? When is it convenient for you?” He huffed, slowly getting irritated with his girlfriend’s irritation. Ladybug shot him a look.

“I’m sorry. Let me just ask this akuma to stop trying to kill us, so that we can talk about our relationship.” She cupped her hands around her mouth to shout. “Hey, Mangma, can you pause for a second? Chat Noir wants to talk about our relationship and we don’t really want you to interfere.” The akuma looked at them in confusion.

“What?” The beast was a little dumbfounded. It was easy enough for Chat Noir to cataclysm the cuff links that glowed purple on his wrists, releasing the butterfly. Ladybug purified it and turned everything back to normal. She left without their signature fist bump, vaulting through the window of the coat room before dropping her transformation. Chat was right behind her.

“I don’t understand why you are so angry at me, Mari?” Adrien started. She turned on him.

“That’s because you don’t think before you do things.” She hissed, her anger coming hot and fast.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His anger reared up in response.

“You rush into every situation without a thought of whether I can handle it or not.”

“He was touching you.”

“And I was about to handle it. In a much subtler way than some testosterone filled gorilla stare off.”

“That is not what happened.”

“Isn’t it? Either way, you swooped in like I was some damsel in distress. I am a girl that has had to deal with these types of people for the past four years. I know damn well how to handle it. Plus, I am a champion fencer and I am a fucking super hero for kwami’s sake. What makes you think that I need you to step in every time some guy gets a little too close for comfort.” She turned around to take a breath away from his stare.

“I don’t like seeing someone else touch you.” He admitted quietly. She spun to face him.

“News flash, I am not your property.” He swelled angrily.

“I never said that.”

“You don’t have to Adrien. Your actions speak louder than your words. And right now, there is a flashing sign over my head that reads ‘Adrien Agreste’s’. And every male who saw your reaction can see it.” She stomped to the door pausing to catch her breath. “I am going back out to watch the end of the show. I will see you in the car at the end.” She turned the nob and closed her eyes. “I love you.” She finished before leaving Adrien behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was intense to write  
> Longer chapter to apologize for missing yesterday's update  
> Our cinnamon rolls might need a little space after this fight, let's hope their friends can help them see the right path  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	30. Damage Control

Marinette texted Alya an SOS before the car door even closed behind her. They sat awkwardly in the back seat. Refusing to make eye contact or to break the silence. When they pulled up to the bakery she moved to leave. Adrien’s hand shot out holding her wrist steady. Her eyes met his. “I love you.” He whispered, eyes as soft as his words.

“I love you too, Kitty.” She sighed and kissed him quickly before running straight to her room. She laid face down on her chaise as tears streamed down her face. Tikki floated around her, trying to console the young girl. Alya made it in a few minutes later, not bothering with knocking.

“Okay girl, you gotta tell me what’s up.” She pulled the crying designer up and they curled around each other on the chaise.

“I’ve made a huge mess of things, Als.” Marinette tried to wipe the never-ending tears off her face.

“I can’t help you fix it if I don’t know what happened.” The reporter nudged carefully.

“I yelled at him.” Marinette shot up and started pacing. “I overreacted and said things that weren’t true. Well not completely true.” Alya pulled her down and put her hands on her shoulders.

“Woah, what did Sunshine do to piss you off enough that you would yell.” Alya saw the designer thinking back on the events. “And don’t sugar coat it so that Adrien looks like an angel.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Yes, you were.” Alya shot a look at her best friend. “I want you to vent to me. Tell me every little thing that boy has done to annoy you, that you have kept to yourself because you didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Then we can talk about each thing and find a game plan.” Marinette huffed, standing up to pace again.

“Everything?” She asked turning on the reporter. Alya took out a pen and pencil, nodding.

“Everything. Don’t hold back.”

“Fine” Marinette huffed again. “I guess the first thing that I can think of is before I knew he was Adrien. Kyle and his idiot friends were saying stupid things like normal and Chat jumped in to protect me.” Alya raised an eyebrow. “It was sweet, but he never gave me the chance to stand up for myself. And I was more than capable of dealing with those idiots.”

“Noted and agreed. Continue.”

“Are you writing this down?” the bluenette looked at her friend in confusion.

“Yeah, I want to make sure we do a full cleanse, then you will know exactly what to say to Adrien when you see him tomorrow. Now continue.” Alya pushed.

“Urrggh, I don’t know.” Marinette fell onto her back on the chaise. “I don’t like how much money he spends on me. It feels like. . .  I don’t know, bragging, or claiming. It makes me uncomfortable.”

“Have you told him that?” Alya didn’t look up from her notes.

“Not exactly.”

“So, you haven’t told him that it makes you uncomfortable.” Marinette shot up again.

“It’s not that easy. He looks so happy when he gets me anything.”

“That’s not how relationships work, Mari. You can’t sacrifice your happiness for his. It needs to be a compromise.”

“I know. I know.” She groaned. “I just love him so much. And saying ‘no’ has never been my strong suit.”

“Fair enough. But you really need to talk to him. Now what happened today, that really set you off?” Alya raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t the happiest this morning, but you weren’t ready to blow up either.”

“I don’t know. It was just a really bad day.” She let out a half groan and a half huff. “First, I overslept, then that stupid article came out. I really don’t like that people think I am dating Adrien to become famous. That is actually my least favorite part about dating Adrien. Then, we both had to go to fencing because we want to compete at the next tournament.”

“I heard you got to level up. Or whatever they call it in fencing.”

“Yeah, I got to work with Adrien, but the second that I paired off with him he went easy on me. I called him out and he said that he didn’t want to hurt me.” She scoffed. “Do you know how many times Chat Noir and Ladybug have sparred during patrol? I have won more than half of those and he never went easy on me then.” Alya sensed a rant coming on.

“Okay, okay. Then you guys went to the fashion show?”

“Yeah, and Jagged was there. He pulled Adrien away for a ‘man to man to crocodile’ talk. But, Penny told me that they wanted me to design his next look for his next tour.”

“Woah, pause. That is amazing girl.” Alya hugged her best friend. “I am so happy for you. Now, putting a bookmark in that, continue.” Marinette started pulling out her braid, wincing when she pulled too hard and thinking about how gently her kitty always was when he brushed out her hair.

“I went to get our seats and some idiot model decided to sit next to me. He said that if I really wanted a famous name to latch onto I should use his. Then he slid his hand up my leg.” Both girls shuddered at the skeevy guy. “I was two seconds away from knocking him on his ass when Adrien comes flying in, causing a scene. He pulls the guy up and proceeds to have some sort of manly stare down. When I break them apart, the idiot gets akumatized and all Adrien wants to do is talk about why I am angry at him.” Marinette was back to pacing.

“What do you mean?” Alya tapped her pencil against her lips.

“Well I told him that we would talk about it later, before the guy was akumatized. Because I knew I was mad and that there was a strong possibility I would say something I didn’t mean. But then, as we are dodging lava, Chat decides that now is the time to ask if I am willing to talk. Then he follows me through the damn window and forces me to talk.” She huffed, getting irritated again. “I yelled at him about jumping into situations and being possessive. And now he is never going to want to see me again. I am going to grow old, adopt thirty black cats to fill the void, and die alone.” Marinette flopped onto her face and groaned into a pillow.

“Well, I’m not sure about the last part. But let’s go over what I took from this conversation.” Alya waited until Marinette sat up and looked her in the eye. “The easiest part to talk about is you telling Adrien that his spending money on you makes you uncomfortable.”

“That’s the easiest part.” Marinette whined.

“Yes, girl. You just need to tell him. That boy wants you to be happy, just as much as you want him to be happy. You are making him not happy by trying to make him happy.” The designer raised an eyebrow at her friend’s round about logic. She hated when her friend made sense.

“Okay, next.” Alya looked at her notes.

“I really only see one other major problem.” Marinette looked skeptical. “Chat Noir is trying to protect Marinette.”

“But, he isn’t that overbearing with Ladybug.” Marinette countered.

“Because Ladybug can hold her own.”

“I AM Ladybug.” She tried not to shout.

“We know that, now. And logically we know that. But, do you know how hard it is to watch your best friend, whom you thought, up until recently, was small and innocent, run into battles?” Marinette thought about watching Alya run out against akumas for her blog. Marinette nodded. “Now imagine, this person that you see as a delicate flower, in comparison to you, is in danger. What are you going to do?”

“Okay, but that doesn’t count the fact that he knows now that I am not some delicate flower. We are partners and he is treating me like an invalid.” Alya groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Okay, changing tactics. Close your eyes.” Marinette complied with a few grumbled complaints. “I want you to picture your boyfriend.” Alya let her think for a bit. “Do you see Adrien or Chat Noir?” Marinette’s eyes popped open.

“They are the same person.” She spluttered.

“Not the point. Did you picture the model or the super hero?” Alya pushed again. Marinette muttered under her breath. “What, I couldn’t hear that?”

“The super hero.” She finally got out.

“See.” The blogger shot up in victory. “You still see each other the way that you first started your relationship. Which makes sense, since you two have been dating for like five seconds. Now, if we did that to Adrien, who do you think he would picture? Ladybug or Marinette?” The bluenette sighed, understanding a little more why her boyfriend might be a bit over protective.

“Marinette. Okay, I get it. But how am I supposed to make this better.” She rubbed her eyes. “I don’t want to lose him.”

“Don’t worry, girl. This is just your first fight. When you see him tomorrow apologize for overreacting, but don’t forget to have a truthful conversation with him about his gifting habits. That boy has no sense of money and the real world, so you should probably set a cap for him.” Alya leaned back. “But, for now we watch cheesy movies and eat too many pastries.” Marinette smiled.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you, Als.” The girls hugged and started their binge watching of Disney movies.

* * *

 

Adrien slammed the car door and marched up to his room without a word to Nathalie or Gorilla. He slammed that door behind him too before ripping off his jacket and throwing it on the bed. “Woah, kid. Don’t take it out on the furniture.” Plagg floated over to his stash of cheese when they both noticed the noises coming from the tv.

“Hey, dude.” Nino sat on Adrien’s couch, immersed in an Ultimate Mecha Strike game. “Alya texted. Join me and you can work on your skills while we talk about what happened today.” The DJ’s eyes never left the screen.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Adrien huffed out. Nino paused the game and turned to his friend.

“Tough.” He handed the controller to his friend and started a multiplayer game. “Start at the beginning.” Adrien groaned.

“I don’t know. Maybe the article got to me more than it should have.” Nino raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. “I mean, Marinette is amazing. She is way better than anyone I deserve, and she could do so much better. I have loved her for a year and am still amazed by her every day. Maybe she should find someone with a better chance at helping her in her future.” At that Nino paused the game.

“Woah dude, you do realize that Marinette has been in love with you just as long.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, like the second day of school. You guys literally fell in love with each other on the same day, just with a mask between you. Second, Mari _is_ amazing, but she wouldn’t want anyone _but_ you. She isn’t dating you because of your name. And if you think that she is, I am completely disappointed in you.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

“I don’t really think that. I mean, I know Marinette would never use me like that. But, I don’t know how to be enough for her. I try to give her things, but that doesn’t seem to be working. I don’t know how to do this.”

“Dude, you learned your method of care from your father.” Adrien winced. “You can’t buy love. Especially, since she is giving it to you freely. Just accept it and give your love back. That is all you have to do.” Adrien dropped the controller on the floor and laid back on the couch.

“Super easy” He said with an eye roll.

“Hey, I never said relationships were easy. Then tell me what happened.” Adrien groaned again.

“We went to fencing and Marinette got moved up a class. She looked so small in the gear. I just couldn’t put any strength behind the blow. That made her mad, so she went to fence with Kagami.” The model ran a hand down his face. “I had to fight every impulse to step in and save her.” Nino pursed his lips but remained silent.

“Then, she was in that damn outfit again. I suggested it, but I must have forgotten how amazing she looked in it or something because I had a hard time functioning all through the damn show. She would be talking away and all I could think about was. . .”

“Sex?”

“Nino!” Adrien blushed.

“What? I have seen the outfit before too. And any logical male would be thinking something along the lines of sex while looking at her.”

“Well Jagged Stone thinks the same because he threatened to castrate me and feed the bits to his crocodile if I ‘knocked her up’ or hurt her.” Nino grimaced at the description.

“Tough break, man.”

“After that fun conversation, I have to talk to one of Father’s most boring clients and I come back to see some sleezy model with his hand on Marinette’s thigh.” Adrien shot up and started pacing. “I saw red, Man. I pulled him up and told him not to touch her. The idiot shot back in my face and Marinette steps in with some crazy touch that hurts like hell. Then, she is mad at me.” He flopped back down. “But, she refuses to talk about it. So, when the idiot is akumatized I want to know if we are going to talk about it before we have to fight the idiot or after. But she gets angrier.”

“So, what did you do?” Nino could see a common theme in their problems.

“We defeated the akuma, but she just swung away without saying anything. Then when I go to talk to her she starts yelling. She tells me that I rush into things, and that I treat her like my property.” His hands ran through his hair. “I don’t know how to fix this, Nino.” He sank further into the couch and closed his eyes in despair.

“Okay, I think I am seeing the problem here.”

“Could you let me in on the damn secret.” Adrien grumbled.

“Okay, okay. This is going to sound weird, but I want you to close your eyes.” Adrien did so. “Now picture some guy harassing Ladybug. What do you do?” Adrien chuckled, having experienced this a few times in real life.

“I sit back and wait for My Lady to kick his sorry ass.” Nino nodded, then realized his friend couldn’t see it.

“Okay, now same situation, but with Marinette this time.” Adrien growled. Nino was very happy that growl wasn’t directed at him because it was low key scary.

“I would jump in to protect my Princess.” The answer was immediate and unwavering.

“Why would you treat the two differently when they are the same girl?” Nino asked innocently. Adrien’s eyes popped open.

“I don’t know.”

“Dude, it is fine. We’ve only known for like a week. Of course, it is hard to see them as the same person so soon.”

“But, now I feel like an ass. She probably thinks that _I_ think she can’t handle herself. Which isn’t true. . .kinda. Uggh, what am I going to do?”

“Don’t worry man. Just tell her that you are sorry for being an overprotective jerk and that you will try harder to be less of a jerk because you know she is a strong independent woman.”

“You know, Nino, you are the best guy friend a super hero could have.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just kick some video game butt before your dad kicks me out of the house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, glad we have friend to help clear the air  
> If you can;t tell Marinette is felling a bit smothered  
> Adrien is a bit over protective  
> They are probably going to be okay  
> Next chapter is the last for Fashion Week  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	31. Talk It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last Fashion Week chapter, but their talk took up a lot more space than I thought it would. Looks like we got at least one more chapter.

Adrien woke up early Saturday morning. The ball wasn’t until that night, but he had a lot to do before then. Plagg was already scrolling through the latest tabloids. “Here is the latest and greatest in the Adrienette saga.” The kwami said grandly. Adrien looked through the article that read “Tough Time for the City of Love and Its’ Power Couples”. The article showed a picture of Marinette and Adrien face to face, obviously irritated with each other. The other picture was of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir’s fist raised with Ladybug leaving without completing their signature.

“How do they write these so quickly? Do these people not sleep?” He had had a minor heart attack at seeing the pictures side by side. But, after reading through the article four times he didn’t see any speculation on the two couples really being one. There was a knock on his door.

“Adrien. Your father wants to see you.”

“Of course he does.” Adrien groaned. He made his way to his father’s atelier. He had to admit, he had seen more of his father in the last two weeks than he had in the past two months. “You wanted to see me, Father?”

“Adrien. I am sure you are aware of the recent articles surround you and Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien nodded. “I am disappointed. I thought the two of you had more sense than this. Luckily, you might be overshadowed by the quarreling super hero couple.” Adrien winced. “I expect you both to fix this problem.” Gabriel turned back to his desk, waving a hand to dismiss his son. Adrien left, heading to his room to grab the things that he needed.

“Well that could have gone better.” Plagg floated next to him. “Don’t forget the cheese this time.” The cat god reminded as Adrien left with his basket.

“You never let me forget.” Adrien muttered. He made his way to the kitchens, avoiding anyone who might become suspicious of him: his father and Nathalie. When he asked the chefs to make a simple lunch for two they were happy to help. A few minutes later the basket was filled to the brim. Little sandwiches, chips, pickles, cherries, grapes, strawberries, and strawberry lemonade. And, of course, the cheese and cookies for the kwamis.

He made his way back to his room to grab his Ladybug jacket and Plagg. Then he ran to the car, telling Gorilla to head to the nearest flower shop. He burst into the store scaring the poor older lady at the register. “I need something that says I am really sorry.” The lady chuckled at him.

“Perhaps you could elaborate, that way we get the right meaning, young man.” Adrien thought for a minute.

“She is pretty mad at me. I think I have done a few things wrong and I want her to know that I love her, so much.” He was a little whimsical at the end.

“Perhaps you should try one of our larger arrangements. If you have a lot to apologize for.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck.

“I think I am apologizing for spending too much money on her too. So, maybe something smaller.” The older woman laughed in earnest.

“Then I know just the thing.” She went to the back, leaving Adrien standing in the middle of the room awkwardly. A few minutes later she came back with a small bouquet. Inside the wrapper was four white tulips and a single red rose. “The tulips are for new beginnings and forgiveness, while the red rose always symbolize love.” Adrien took the flowers from the woman gently.

“They are perfect.” He paid the woman and left with his gift. When he got in the car he told Gorilla the plan. The large man smiled at the boy and nodded his assent. They pulled up to the bakery and Gorilla dropped him off, leaving to go set up the picnic for the two.

The door chimed as he came through the front. “Adrien, dear. I am so happy to see you.” Sabine came forward giving Adrien a big hug.

“Mrs. Cheng-” the woman pulled back and gave him a look. “Sabine,” He quickly corrected himself. “Is Marinette home? I was really hoping we could talk, and maybe have lunch together?” He knew he probably looked like a lost puppy. . . kitten. But, he couldn’t help it. Sabine just smiled.

“She should be upstairs with Alya. Heaven knows they’ve only just woken up.” Adrien thanked her and went to the back stairs, taking them two at a time. He took a deep breath and knocked twice. The door was pulled open by a yawning Marinette in Chat Noir pajamas.

“Adrien!” She seemed surprised at first but quickly recovered. Surprising him by flinging herself at him suddenly. “I missed you so much, Kitty.” She cried into his shoulder. He chuckled awkwardly, smoothing her hair with his free hand.

“I missed you too, Princess.” She pulled away and quickly wiped at her eyes. He took that time to present the flowers. “Would you like to try our second date a second time?”

“Can I get dressed first?”

“I don’t know. I really like your style.” He winked with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Marinette just rolled her eyes and pulled him in by his collar.

“Stupid cat. Wait here while I get dressed.” She turned to Alya, who was leaning over the back of the couch watching them. “Don’t kill him while I am getting ready.”

“No promises.” The blogger called back as she eyed the blond.

“Hey Alya.” Adrien smiled but Alya just hummed in acknowledgment.

“You planning on making this better?” Adrien nodded. “Good, because she has got a bomb ass apology ready and I don’t want you to be stupid and screw it up.” Adrien laughed.

“I won’t. I have a good apology too. Nino helped me. Which I guess means I should thank you for the help as well.”

“Damn straight. I am the glue that holds this group together.” Marinette laughed from the stairs.

“You definitely are, Als. Mom and Dad said that you can have your pick from downstairs before you leave. You know where the keys are.” The two girls hugged, and Marinette pulled Adrien out of the door through the bakery. He opened the car door for her and they slid into the back. “Do I have to have a blind fold this time?” She asked as she cuddled into his chest.

“Nah, I think you already have an idea of what I planned.” His arms settled around her and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Atlanta opened the door for them when they reached the park.

“You two are on your own from here, but we won’t be far away.” The body guard told them as they walked hand in hand to the blanket with their picnic basket. Marinette sank gracefully down on the soft blanket.

“What’s on the menu?” Adrien scratched his neck.

“Not quite sure.” He chuckled and started pulling things out.

“Where’s my cheese?” Plagg pushed out hastily. “I am starving.” Marinette swiped him from the air and pulled him close.

“Poor kitty. Too bad for you, only polite kittens get cheese.” She started petting his head and Tikki laughed from her purse.

“I am a god that is hundreds of thousands of years old. I will not ask polite- ahh that feels really good. Just right there.” He purred loudly, and Adrien stopped to look at his kwami.

“You broke him.” He deadpanned. Marinette laughed. Pulling her hand away.

“What? Wait.” Plagg glanced back at Marinette. “Please.” He crooned. Rubbing his head against her hand.

“Unbelievable.” Adrien shook his head and continued emptying the basket. “I think the cooks might have gone a little overboard.” Marinette smiled at how sheepish he looked.

“It’s fine. We should eat. Plagg would you like some cheese?”

“Yes!” She gave him a look. “Please?” The model’s jaw dropped.

“How? I don’t. . .  How did you do that?” Adrien asked Marinette in wonder. She just shrugged as she bit into a mini sandwich.

“Tikki, do you want a cookie?” Marinette handed her kwami a warm chocolate chip cookie and continued to eat as if her boyfriend wasn’t staring at her like she held the secrets to the universe.

“You are going to have to teach me your ways, Mari.” He finally said, biting into his own sandwich.

After they ate they settled together talking about nothing in particular. Marinette sat crisscrossed, Adrien’s jacket over her shoulders and his head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair when he brought up the touchy subject they had been avoiding. “We should talk about it.” She sighed.

“We should. Do you want to go first?” Her fingers paused in their ministrations.

“I want to hear what you have to say, Mari. I want to listen.” She took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alya said the easiest thing to talk about is your. . . gifts.” His eyes went to hers. “It’s not that I don’t love when you get me things. But you spend so much. I don’t even know the most you have spent on me.”

“Ten.” He murmured. She paused.

“Ten what?” He had a hard time making eye contact.

“Ten thousand.” He said quietly. All the air left her body.

“WhAT!?” She squeaked, nothing left in her lungs. She took a few deep breaths. “Okay, okay.” Her hands moved from his hair to her own. She knew he spent a lot but, kwami that was a ridiculous amount. “Let’s put a cap on things. How about one hundred?” He sat up to look at her.

“That is pocket change to me. Two thousand.” He countered. She huffed.

“That is still so much.” He cupped her face and smiled that smile she loved.

“You’re worth it.” She huffed and pushed him away by his nose.

“No deal, Kitty. One thousand. That is literally the highest I will go.” She crossed her arms. The kwamis sat next to them, heads switching back and forth as if watching a tennis match.

“Then I will take it. No more than a thousand on gifts.”

“And dates. I don’t like people thinking that I am dating you for your money.” He sighed and pulled her into his chest.

“So, the article got to you too?” He asked. Marinette nodded.

“It’s stupid because it doesn’t matter what they think. At least it shouldn’t matter.” She grumbled.

“But it hurts all the same.” They sat together quietly, an understanding settling over them. Marinette broke the silence first.

“Nothing we can do about what they write. But maybe we can have an ice cream date every time something bothers us more than it should. Then the other knows that they are having problems.” She suggested.

“Perfect. Though ice cream in December is crazy.”

“It’s never too cold for ice cream, Kitty.” She laughed. He just hummed, listening to the tinkle of her laugh.

“I should apologize.” He started. She tensed a bit. “Nino helped me realize that I don’t quite see you and the other you as the same person yet. It is so hard to see my Princess step up to enemies that are so much larger than her.” He let out half a groan half a sigh. “I know that Ladybug can handle herself and I know that you _are_ Ladybug, but it sometimes gets lost in translation. And I am sorry for being so over protective of my Princess.” She turned to face him, straddling his legs.

“It’s okay, Kitty. Alya helped me realize that you might not see me as Ladybug yet. I get to see my Kitty as Adrien all the time. But you hardly ever see your Princess as Ladybug. I get why you might have some. . . residual anxieties about protecting me. I am sorry I overreacted to your enthusiastic defenses.” She smiled down at him. “This doesn’t mean that I can’t kick your butt though.” He laughed with her.

“We shall see, Mari. Next Friday at practice, you are on.” Tikki looked at the clock on their phones and jumped between the two, just as they were about to kiss.

“You have to get ready for the ball. We are going to be late!” The teens jumped up and raced to the car, only grabbing Marinette’s bouquet of flowers.

They made it to the mansion in time, just to be torn apart to get ready in separate rooms again. Indigo came in a raised an eyebrow. “So, you and baby Agreste made up yet?” Marinette smiled.

“Yeah, we talked about it. I think we both had some insecurities and irritations to get off our chest. And he gave me these.” She held out the flowers. Indigo came over and cooed over the bouquet.

“They are perfect. Just understated enough that it doesn’t seem like he is trying to buy your love, but better than a single rose that screams ‘I am only trying a little’.” Indigo concluded. Marinette nodded. The makeup artist spent a lot of time on her face. When she was done Marinette was amazed. Her eye shadow looked like the sky at midnight and her lips were the exact shade of the burgundy rose in her hand.

“Indigo! You are amazing!” Marinette couldn’t stop fluttering her eyes, loving the sparkling effect it created.

“Don’t I know it.” She put her brushes away. “I will probably be seeing you around, Angel. Be good to our baby boy. He doesn’t have a lot of caring people around him.” Indigo hugged Marinette, and the bluenette suddenly had to fight back her tears.

“I will. Thank you, Indigo. You have really made this experience so much easier.” The young woman left with a wave just as Rowan was coming in.

“I know just what to do!” He started, foregoing a greeting. He didn’t pause as his hands went to her hair, adding extensions, twisting, and braiding. At one point he leaned over her and plucked the rose from her hand.

“Didn’t I have a rose in my hair at the opening?” She kind of protested.

“Well they did call you a fashion flower.” Rowan pointed out. She pouted a bit, remembering that that piece in particular had made her mom decide to put her on birth control. “Done.” He twirled her chair and she was amazed again.

“I don’t know if you guys will ever not surprise me.” Her hair was curled into an updo at the back of her head. The rose was pinned just under and to the side, a small pop of red in her dark blue locks.

“Well, you should head to the dressing room. Don’t forget to have fun. You are his princess tonight.” Rowan gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room. She went to the dressing room and found the garment bag already hanging up, with the shoes sitting next to it.

“Open it, quick. I want to see it.” Tikki vibrated next to her, excited for her chosen. Marinette pulled the zipper down and couldn’t find her breath. “Oh wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to sweet cinnamon rolls and they have had a real date  
> Slight cliff hanger but tomorrows update should be sooner  
> Quick question: can you guys follow the conversation or is it hard to tell who is talking?  
> I'm feeling a little disjointed with the dialogue and I don;t know if it is because it is super late or I am not doing a very good job with identifiers.  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated  
> Thanks for reading


	32. Closing Ball

The dress was absolutely beautiful. A full ball gown that looked like midnight. Marinette couldn’t tell if it was blue or black because it changed with how the light hit it. The bodice was completely covered in crystals. They continued down the waist and then faded out towards the bottom, making it look like stars in the night sky.

She quickly slipped into the dress but realized that it was a corset style ball gown. She would need help lacing it up. Nathalie came in at that moment, not knocking. “I am here to help you lace up the dress Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette turned around.

“Thank you-” Her breath left her as the assistant forcefully tightened the gown.

“It has to be tight because of the weight of the crystals. Please take a deep breath in.” Marinette did as she was told and was surprised when the dress was tightened another inch or so around her waist. Nathalie turned around when she was done and produced the jewelry to match her outfit. “These are the most expensive things you have worn so far. Please be careful with them.” The string of sapphires and diamonds settled around her neck and the tear drop earrings were put in place.

“Thank you, Miss Sancouer.” Nathalie nodded and left without another word. Marinette placed a hand on her ribcage, it was already starting to get sore and the night hadn’t even started yet.

“I remember the first time one of my chosen had to wear a corset. She had the same look on her face that you do right now.” Tikki giggled.

“Complete discomfort?” Marinette groaned as Tikki nodded. “Welp, let’s get this show on the road. Why don’t you find Adrien and I will try not to fall down the stairs in this dress?” Tikki kissed the bluenette on the forehead and phased through the wall to find Adrien.

Marinette was extremely focused on not dying down the stair case. She missed the pure look of love that Adrien had on his face the second he saw her. She huffed in triumph when she finally made it down in one piece. “This is going to be a long night.” Adrien chuckled as he offered her his arm.

“Aren’t you glad for Nathalie’s Fashion Boot Camp now?” He asked, opening the car door. She huffed again.

“Oh hush.” He laughed louder this time.

This event was similar to the first that they had attended, A long winding red carpet to the entrance, several stops for poses and questions, and people everywhere. “Ready when you are, Princess.” Adrien offered her a hand as she got out of the car.

“Let’s just get this night over with so that I can get out of this dress and breath normally.” She ground out behind a fake smile.

“I could always help you get out of the dress if you want.” Adrien suggested with a smirk and a wink, eyes alight with mischief. She pushed his nose away and quirked an eyebrow.

“I might take you up on that offer, Kitten.” She winked back and his face flushed crimson. “Let’s get through this first though.” He still had a blush over his cheeks when they hit the first soft curve.

“Adrien! Marinette! Are you two still fighting?”

“What happened between you too?”

“Is there a break up in your future?”

“What caused the fight?”

“Was one of you unfaithful?”

Marinette almost frowned at all the questions. “Do you think they realize how ridiculous their questions sound?” Marinette whispered into Adrien’s ear, acting like she was just kissing him on the cheek.

“They’re just trying to get a reaction out of one of us.” He replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “They want a story.”

“Well, let’s not give them what they want.” She clung to his hand as they made it to the end of the chaos.

“Mawinette!” The designer heard her name as they reached the end. She turned quickly and found Amelia with her foster mother. She smiled and pulled Adrien over to the two.

“Amelia! I am so happy to see you. You look gorgeous.” The little blonde was in a sky-blue Easter dress her hair in pigtails and a rose settled in her locks. “We match again.” The girls smile brightened a hundred-fold.

“You look bootiful. That dwess is weally pwetty.” Adrien had placed a hand around Marinette’s waist. Amelia’s eyes went wide, and her face heated up.

“Hello, Amelia. You look beautiful tonight.” He took her little hand and kissed the back like he always did with Marinette’s. The little girl giggled and blushed even harder. Both teens looked behind the girl and found her foster mother standing there with a smile on her face.

“No Jacques tonight?” Marinette asked.

“No, dear. I left him with my husband tonight. But, little Amelia insisted on going. In the hopes of seeing you and Mr. Agreste here again.” The woman’s eyes crinkled as she smiled. “I told her that there was a chance we wouldn’t see you, but she insisted. You’ve really inspired her. She has started drawing and designing already.” Marinette’s eyes shone.

“Really!?” Amelia nodded in earnest.

“I’m not vewy good yet.”

“Well I can help with that. You just need practice. Let me give your mom my number.” Her hands went to her purse, that wasn’t there. Adrien had already turned to one of the security guards, that were strategically placed, and found a pen and some paper. Marinette jotted down her number. “Call me anytime. I am always happy to help when I am free, and you can bring Jacques with if that makes it easier.” She handed the paper over and smiled at the woman.

Adrien placed his chin on her shoulder. “We need to head in, but it was really good seeing you guys again.” They both gave the little girl an awkward hug through the barricade and made their way into the building.

“I’m so glad we got to see her again.” Marinette smiled. Adrien pulled her close and rested his head against hers.

“I really like watching you around kids.” He whispered. She blushed and nodded.

“I really liked watching you play with Amelia on the runway too, at the Gala.” They were standing awfully close, Adrien’s hands on her hips, hers on his chest.

“How many do you want?” He brushed her nose with his. Her breath caught at his wistful expression.

“Three.” She answered after a moment. “But, not until I am older.” He laughed at that, pulling away gently.

“I think my father would have a heart attack if we had children this young.” He chortled as he imagined the look on his father’s face at that news. The music shifted, and Adrien perked up. “Shall we dance, Princess?”

“You know I am not very good at this.” She half grumbled as he led her to the dance floor.

Most couples were doing a basic waltz. “Just follow my lead, Bugaboo. It’s all about partnership.” She nodded as their hands fell into the traditional places. She expected a nice easy waltz, like they had done at Chloe’s party. She should have known better.

Adrien started off slowly, but he soon had her twirling around the floor like he was a professional dancer. She followed his steps, twirling out and then back in. They spun and waltz around the other dancers with ease. If Marinette hadn’t had her eye locked with Adrien’s she would have seen the camera’s following their every move. When the music slowed they were chest to chest, breathing heavily.

“Water?” He asked out of breath. She nodded, not sure if there was any way that she was going to refill her oxygen levels in this dress. He led her to a table, kissed her hand and went in search of water. She was fanning her face when she saw a guy beelining for her. She couldn’t help the groan. Can’t they just leave her alone for one night.

“You looked amazing out there.” She smiled politely at the new person.

“Thank you.” She wished that Adrien would get back with her water, she was really thirsty.

“Skootch over, young man.” Marinette’s eyes shot up as she saw Elanor upset her new acquaintance from the seat next to her. She had to suppress her smile at the dumbfound look that graced the man’s face. “Marinette, dear. So glad to see you.” The older lady patted Mari’s hand fondly.

“Elanor. I am so happy to see you again.”

“I’m just glad that you and your beau worked out whatever issues those tabloid rags were going on about.” Marinette blushed.

“Yeah, we talked it through.” Adrien came by just at that moment, handing her a glass.

“Sorry, Mar. There was a line at the refreshments table.”

“No worries, Adrien. I needed to catch my breath anyway. This dress makes it hard enough to breath without you twirling me around like a top.” She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. “But it was a lot of fun. I’m glad you’re my partner.” She pecked him on the lips and turned to see Elanor eyeing them fondly.

“Back in my day we refused to wear stuff like that.” She gestured to the corset. “Heck I burned half my bras in the ‘70’s.” Adrien blushed a little, but Marinette chuckled.

“I think I am starting to understand why you did. I am not sure I am going to be able to get out of this thing without help.”

“I’m sure your model here would be more than willing to help with that.” Both teens became a stuttering, blushing mess as Elanor laughed at their expense. “I am going to find something fun to drink. Here is my card, Miss Marinette. When you start thinking about internships next year, give me a call.” The old lady winked and hobbled her way to the refreshments table. Marinette’s mouth opened and closed.

“Did I just get an internship offer from THE Elanor De Beauvoir?” Adrien nodded smiling down at his girlfriend.

“I don’t know why you are always so surprised, Princess. You are amazing.” He leaned in for a kiss as the roof was torn from the building.

“Where are my OTPs!” The akuma shouted. She looked like a normal person, giant, but normal. Her outfit was a mix of different fandoms and the pins on her jacket showed various ships and their names. Marinette was just able to make out ‘Adrienette’ when the girl spotted them. “You will be together forever!” She shouted as she shot a laser at them. They both tensed, knowing there was no way to avoid this blow. When the light faded they noticed a chain between their wrists, linking them together.

“Well, there have been worse akumas.” Adrien shrugged. Marinette just groaned. They both started running to an empty coat closet, Adrien wrist pulling on hers.

“Do you know how hard it is to run in heels and a dress?” She protested with each step.

“Can’t say I do. I’ll take your word for it.” Once safely in the closet the two transformed. Marinette let out a sigh in relief.

“Oh, I have never been more grateful for a magic spandex suit.” She rubbed at her angry ribcage.

“No time for that. What are we going to do about these? They didn’t go away.” He held up their still joined hands. Marinette cursed.

“We’ll figure it out, Kitty.”

They did figure it out. . . eventually. Being attached meant that they couldn’t go for their normal distract and attack approach. They couldn’t separate easily when blows came their way either. It took forever to find the possessed object. By the time they realized it was one of her pins half of Paris was chained to each other. Many of those people couldn’t move because the chains were all so tangled.

Ladybug was on her fourth Lucky Charm and it was well past midnight when they finally broke the pin. Her #Ladynoir pin, ironically enough. They made it back to where the ball was, leaning heavily on each other. Ladybug threw up her Lucky Charm turning everything back to normal as they made it to the coat room. They wanted to be close to where they were last seen to solidify their alibi. Marinette groaned as her transformation dropped, squeezing her back into the ball gown.

“I’m not sure I can even make it to the car.” She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. The kwamis flew into Adrien’s pocket for a nice long nap, having already exhausted their emergency food supply.

“I know I said I want to marry you, Princess. But I am not sure I am ready for that ball and chain yet.” He mumbled. Marinette huffed out a half-amused laugh.

“It took you that long to come up with something? You are losing your touch, Kitty.” They leaned against each other as they made it to the car. Marinette was asleep against his shoulder before the car door even closed.

Nathalie turned around in her seat, rolling down the window that separated the front from the back. “Marinette’s parents have been informed of her whereabouts. They think it would be best for her to sleep at your house since it is closest.” Adrien nodded, barely listening.

“She doesn’t have anything to wear.” He got out, a yawn interrupting him half way through. Nathalie’s eyebrow shot up.

“That can be fixed.” She thought it best not to tell them that everyone assumed they wouldn’t be dressed or sleeping that night.

They both jolted awake as the limo stopped in front of the mansion. Helping each other up the stairs, they made it to Adrien’s bedroom. Adrien set his jacket, with the sleeping kwamis, gently on the couch, and started loosening his tie. “Adrien, could you help?” Marinette had her back turned, reaching for the laces at her back.

He quickly undid the ties and unclipped her jewelry, placing it with his on the dresser.

He then went back to taking his clothes off. He didn’t blink twice when she slipped off the dress, pulling the silk shift over her underwear and falling into his bed. He followed her, wearing only his boxers, too tired to change into actual pajamas.

“Love you.” He murmured, pulling her close.

“Love too.” Her unintelligible response came, already half asleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about you, but corsets kind of suck  
> I love the idea of them twirling around everyone else  
> And then being so exhausted that they don;t even noticed that they just stripped in front of each other  
> Good times  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated


	33. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that I am going to make this a series. This part will only have a couple more chapters, but don't worry the story will continue.

“Woah dudes, not cool! You are supposed to put a sock on the door, or a tie, or something.” Adrien opened his eyes to see Nino at the end of the bed covering _his_ eyes. Marinette groaned and scooched back into him. He was hugging her from behind, arms wrapped tightly around her middle.

“I don’t get it.” Adrien yawned into Marinette’s neck.

“He thinks we had sex, Kitty.” Marinette answered, not opening her eyes. His shot open.

“We did? Man, you’d think I would remember that. Was it any good?” The teens in the bed chuckled sleepily.

“So, you two are dressed?” Nino asked still not uncovering his eyes. Marinette looked down at herself.

“Yeah, but I am not completely sure where I got this night gown, or how I got out of that damn dress.” Adrien chuckled.

“That would have been me.”

“Oh really, do you just have a stock of night gowns? Is that what you prefer to sleep in?” She questioned turning around. She ‘eepped’ and almost flew from the bed when she realized he was only in his boxers. She fell to the floor tangled in the blankets.

“What happened? Does he really wear night gowns to bed? Alya will have a fit that she wasn’t here for that.” Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Chill Nino. You can open your eyes we’re all dressed.” Adrien turned his eyes to his girlfriend as Nino lowered his hands slowly. “You good, Princess?” Marinette squeaked again.

“You’re fine, I mean hot. I mean I’m hot, no wait, fine.” She dropped her head to the ground with a thump, closing her eyes. “Could you put some clothes on?” Adrien laughed and got off the bed.

“If you insist.” He stepped over the Marinette burrito and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. “So, what brings you here this morning, Nino?”

“Well, its like eleven and neither of you are answering your phone. So, we divided and concurred.” There was a pause as Nino’s eyes got wide. “Alya is going to blow a gasket when she realizes that Mari slept here last night.” Marinette groaned. She untangled herself from the blankets and went to find her phone.

She had thirteen missed messages, eleven phone calls, and four voice mails. All were from Alya, except one text from her mom that said “Be safe. Have fun ;)”. Marinette blushed at what she imagined the implication was.

“We didn’t do anything last night.” Adrien ran a hand through his bed head. “I am surprised we even made it to bed with how tired we were.”

“I’m not saying you are lying but. . .” Nino threw a look at Marinette in the night gown that they were suddenly realizing didn’t cover much. Marinette looked up from her phone, oblivious of the conversation.

“Did you guys ask me something?” Adrien’s face went red.

“Ahh nope, no. Nino was just saying goodbye.” He started shoving the cackling DJ out the door.

“Movie later tonight?” Marinette suggested. “Tell Alya!”

“Got it.” The door slammed in Nino’s face.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Marinette pouted as Adrien walked up to her, still shirtless.

“And you are not nearly as dressed as you should be to have company.” He replied with his Chat Noir smirk. She looked down and realized how short the gown really was, and the slit that went all the way to her hip. If she turned around she imagined half of her butt would be showing.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Her face was so red. It was impossible to focus with him so close, and so shirtless.

“I really don’t” His hands went to her hair as he pulled her into a kiss. He stopped halfway and frowned. “I can’t believe this stayed in all night. We are going to have to tell Rowan that he is amazing.” Marinette’s hands went to her hair, where it was still up in an elaborate do.

“I can’t believe I slept with it in.” She went to tug it out, but it wouldn’t budge. “How does it come out?”

“Here, let me.” Adrien turned her around and started removing pins, letting the curled locks fall on her bare shoulders. She shivered at the light touch. He pulled the rose out and set it on the table next to them. “Have I ever told you that I love when your hair is down?” He whispered into the nape of her neck. She shivered again as his breath caressed her skin.

“I think you might have, once or twice.” She managed to get out as he started planting kissed along her shoulders and neck from behind. His name fell from her lips as a sigh and that was all it took.

He turned her around and quickly captured her lips. Pulling her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist. He walked forward until her back hit the wall, helping him pin her to his body. Her hands moved over heated skin. She traced every inch of muscle that she could find. His hands stayed on her thighs, rubbing delicious circles into the flesh there.

When she pulled away to breathe his lips sought her neck. He hit her pulse point and she ran her nails down his back teasingly. Her hands threaded back into his hair and she pulled his lips back up to hers.

“Ahem.” Both teens broke away gasping, instantly coloring red. Adrien put Marinette down quickly and turned to find Nathalie in the doorway. “Your father wished to speak with you, Adrien. I will give you a few minutes to. . . collect yourself.” She turned and shut the door behind her.

“That was humiliating.” Marinette sighed. The blond leaned his head against hers.

“I should probably go.” Marinette nodded.

“I need to take a shower anyway.” She kissed him once and headed to the bathroom without a backward glance.

Adrien had thrown on a shirt before making his way back to his father’s atelier. He was really starting to get sick of this room. “Father?”

“Adrien. I am glad that you two seem to have fixed the press problem.” Gabriel dropped two magazines onto the desk between them. The articles on the front read _Bell of the Ball_ and _Chained by Fate._ The pictures were of him and Marinette, dancing and chained by the wrist, respectively.

“We jut talked things through.” His father raised an eyebrow in question. “We talked about gifts and stuff.” The eyebrow didn’t go down. “We set a limit to the amount I can spend on her and talked about being over protective and stuff. We really care about each other.” Gabriel nodded.

“Good. I am assuming you two were safe last night.” Adrien flushed to the roots of his hair.

“We didn’t do anything last night.” Kwami, they were going to have to sleep together, just to get people to stop asking if they had slept together. “But, Marinette is going to need some clothes after her shower.” He thought aloud to himself.

“Very well. I will have Nathalie deal with it. You may go.” Adrien booked it from the room as quickly as was acceptable. When he made it back to his room he found Marinette running a towel through her hair, wearing one of his shirts.

“Morning, Kitty.” She looked at the clock and frowned. “Well, its noon so, not really morning.”

“Umm, I . . . yeah?” He couldn’t find his brain, or his tongue. Marinette chuckled.

“What’s the matter, Kitten.” Her hands ran down his chest and he fought to find something to say.

“Miss Marinette. I have found something for you to wear.” Marinette turned to see a maid holding a pile of clothes out to her. She blushed a bit and went to grab them.

“Thank you.” She smiled gently. When she turned back toward Adrien he was puling his hands down his face. “I’m gonna go get dressed. Then maybe we can make pancakes in the kitchen?” She pecked him on the lips and made her way back to the bathroom.

“Where’s my cheese?” A grumpy voice came from the couch. Adrien walked over and saw the kwamis snuggled together, almost resembling a yin and yang symbol. Plagg was wiggling and talking in his sleep. Tikki frowned in her sleep and kicked the moving cat. “Hey, what’s the big idea?” The black cat jerked awake indignantly.

“You move too much.” Tikki mumbled, sounding eerily like a half-asleep Marinette. Adrien chuckled.

“If you two wake up, we can head to the kitchen for some food.” Both gods opened an eye at him. “There could be cheese and cookies.” He enticed, laughing as they bolted up, suddenly wide awake.

“Are you going to go down like that?” The voice came from behind him. He looked down at his pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

“Something wrong with my outfit?” He smiled as he turned to find Marinette decked out in _Gabriel_ clothing.

“No, I’m just feeling a little overdressed here.” She motioned to her pink sweater dress and grey leggings. He stalked closer to her, pulling her against his chest.

“I always think you’re overdressed.” He joked. She pushed him away by his nose. Plagg gagged and Tikki giggled.

“Will someone get me my cheese now?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at the small floating cat. “Please?” Marinette nodded.

“You have seriously got to tell me how you do that.” Adrien nuzzled her neck.

“Maybe later. Pancakes now. Lead the way.” She pulled the kwamis close, snuggling them to her chest as Adrien led the way to the kitchen.

Adrien hadn’t been in the kitchen for an extended period of time in at least five years. Since his mother left.

When they had first come in the chefs had asked what they wanted to eat. Marinette had politely asked if they could make some pancakes for themselves. The cooks were taken by her immediately. They cleared off one of the five prep stations and told her that they could help with anything she needed. He came to when Marinette handed him an apron.

“You okay, Kitty?” She asked quietly, the kwamis peaking up from the pocket of her already tied apron.

“Yeah” He sighed leaning his forehead against hers. “I just haven’t really been in here since mom. . .” He tried for a smile.

“We can go to my house if you want. That might make it easier.” Her hands went to sift through his hair.

“Nah, we are already here. And the cooks will be devastated if you leave without making anything.” He truly smiled this time.

“Okay, but I am not doing all the work.” Her hands went to her hips.

“Just tell me what to do, Princess.” He saluted at her, making her laugh.

* * *

 

Marinette realized that she probably should have done most of the work by herself. As she looked at herself and her boyfriend covered head to toe in flour.

A couple minutes ago she had told Adrien to mix the batter as she started to heat and grease the pan. She had turned around to remind him to keep it slow at first when the whirl of the electric beater started, followed by a column of flour puff.

The whole kitchen stopped moving. Adrien blinked twice, and Marinette couldn’t handle the confused expression on his flour covered face. She started laughing. The painful type, that bent you in half and had you grabbing at your sides. After a couple minutes she settled down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She paused, having just noticed the people working around her to clean the mess they made.

“We could have cleaned it up.” Her face turned serious.

“It’s no problem Miss. We are just happy to see you both having fun.” One of the younger cooks smiled at her. Her look turned to her boyfriend. He was pouting a bit.

“What’s the matter, Kitty?” She leaned against him.

“What did I do wrong?” he asked quietly, not wanting the others in the room to hear the question.

“You have to start out slow with the beater. I’ll help you this time.” The people vacated their work space and they started on their batter again. This time working as a team on each thing. Half and hour later they had a massive stack of pancakes sitting next to them. They settled at the small table Adrien used to sit at with his mother and father for afternoon break and dug into their pancakes. Adrien drowning them in syrup, Marinette favoring strawberries and whip cream.

“These are the best thing I have ever eaten.” Adrien said through a full mouth. Marinette chuckled.

“Things always taste better when you make them yourself.” The blond snorted.

“That might be true for you, but when I make things they tend to taste burned.” Marinette laughed.

“I can actually believe that. You still have flour in your hair, you know.” She fluffed his hair, causing the white powder to float around him. He smiled back.

“Well you have some whip cream on your lip.” He leaned over and kissed her, claiming the little bit of whipped toping along the way.

They were shooed out of the kitchen when they tried to do the dishes. They walked hand in hand back to his room. “Should we head out to catch that movie with Aya and Nino?” Marinette asked.

“That sounds like a great plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Nino walking in on them, maybe better than Alya  
> Kinda steamy, sorry for the no warning, it didn't get to far though  
> There will be warnings if it goes farther than kissing  
> I love the baking together idea, makes me happy  
> Comments and kudos appreciated  
> Thanks for reading


	34. Chilling

The movie had been okay. It was obviously based on the Parisian heroes and the four teens had to laugh at the comparisons. The two heroes, Chatte Blanche and Beetle Boy, where fighting the evil villain, Butterfly, who had the power to turn ordinary citizens into monsters. It was like the director decided to gender swap everyone and call it a day.

“You know,” Marinette started thoughtfully. “You were pretty hot as a girl.” Nino and Alya had to hold onto each other to stay standing up, they were laughing so hard.

“Well, I take that as a compliment.” Adrien huffed indignantly. He flung an arm around his girlfriend. “Does anyone think its weird that the characters were in their late twenties? Is that how old everyone thinks we are?” Plagg popped his head out of his normal pocket.

“That would be the Miraculous Magic. No sane person would trust a couple kids to protect the world”

Tikki popped out and floated into Marinette’s hand. “So, the Miraculous make people see what they assume a super hero is. Normally someone in their mid-twenties.”

“That explains why Theo was so hooked on Ladybug.” Adrien thought aloud. “I wonder if he would freak out about his obsession with an underage girl?” Marinette elbowed him in the side.

“Why didn’t we see each other as older then?” Marinette asked.

“Because you are both Miraculous holders. You see through the glamour.” Nino scratched his head.

“Does that mean you know about how old Rena Rogue is?” He asked, acting like he wasn’t interested. Marinette and Alya shared a quick look.

“Yes, but it isn’t my place to tell.” Marinette ended the conversation quickly.

They made their way to the park and found a small playground. The boys decided to play chicken on the monkey bars while the two girls went to the swings. Alya and Marinette twirled on the swings until they could no longer see straight. Adrien and Nino came back after Adrien had won five straight rounds.

“What did you expect?” Alya shook her head at her boyfriend. Marinette chuckled and felt hands go to her shoulders.

“Need a push, Princess?” Adrien whispered in her ear. She nodded and waited for him to push her on the swings. He pushed her gently at first but decided that he wanted to hear more of her laughter. He pushed the swing higher and higher. When it got to its peak she surprised everyone by rolling off the back and flipping to her feet. She made sure to land in the standard Hero Pose TM.

“Girl, that was awesome. I wish I recorded that.” Marinette smiled.

“Just another day for one of Paris’ superheroes.” She stood in the Wonder Woman pose and spoke with her ‘superhero’ voice. The four of them cracked up.

They settled together under the tree, in a pillow pile of people. Just enjoying the cooling weather. “Do you guys have any plans for the week?” Adrien asked, looking up at Nino and Alya.

“Our anniversary is Wednesday. So, we have plans to go the zoo and then dinner.” Nino shrugged. Alya shot up, jetting Marinette from her lap and Adrien from Marinette’s in the process.

“The only reason we got together was because Ladybug locked us in a cage together.” Her eyes turned to Marinette, who grinned guiltily. “You are Ladybug.” Alya’s finger shot out accusingly. “Nino told you that he had a crush on me. You were playing match maker.”

“I mean, it was rather convenient. Get you guys out of trouble. I am not responsible for the chemistry that happened after.” Marinette smiled.

“We should really be thanking her, Babe.” Nino pulled his girlfriend back down to his lap.

“But, she tried to set me up, without me knowing. That is so against girl code.” Marinette snorted.

“And how many times did you try to set me and Adrien up? With or without my permission.” Marinette countered. Alya floundered for a second.

“Well you were just meant to be, obviously.” The reporter’s hands waved in their direction, pointing out the way they were already comfortably laying on each other.

“I agree, you guys were meant to be.” Marinette smiled in triumph. Alya pouted. “You just don’t like that I got my OTP together before you did.” Marinette stuck her tongue out.

“I thought we were your OTP” Adrien whispered into her hair. Hands running up and down her arms.

“You can’t have yourself in your OTP. That is like double dipping.”

“Well we are my OTP.” He insisted.

“Dude, I thought we were your OTP” Nino protested, gesturing between the two of them.

“Nah man, you are my BrOTP.” Both girls groaned loudly as their boyfriends fist bumped.

* * *

 

The next day Marinette found an even larger group of people in front of the bakery. She had thought the crowd would die down after Fashion Week. But, apparently their story was more exciting than before. She smiled politely as people shouted her name and asked for autographs. She gave a couple to a pair of young girls that caught up to her near the school.

“You are getting better at handling this, Little One.” Atlanta smiled down at her.

“Is it strange that it is becoming normal? You were only supposed to help for a little while. Don’t you have another job after this? Or someone more important to guard? I wouldn’t want to keep you.” Marinette pulled at her pigtail uncertainly.

“In my line of work, you jump on an opportunity like this. You are a very kind, sweet girl, who gives so much, yet does not ask for much in return. I am happy to stay with you as long as you need me.” Atlanta’s smile turned sly. “But, if you keep practicing the moves I taught you, you won’t need me for much longer.” Marinette laughed as they made it to the school.

“Can we practice some more later today?” She asked bouncing on her toes in excitement. “maybe we could bring Adrien.” Atlanta nodded.

“If he has time, I am sure he would be willing to watch paint dry, so long as you were there.” Her body guard squeezed her shoulder and went on her way, leaving Marinette on the steps. Marinette jogged to the classroom, ignoring any and all looks that were sent her way. When she made it to the room she plopped onto Adrien’s desk, waiting for him to come in.

The room was still empty when Adrien finally walked in. His eyes slid up Marinette when he realized she was lounging on his desk. “Hey, Hot Stuff.” She fluttered her eyelashes alluringly. He looked behind him really quick, to make sure no one else was around.

“Um hey, Mari.” He walked up to her, settling between her legs like he always did.

“I want something.” She asked in a really sweet voice, tilting her face up so that her lips were inches away from his. “Will you say yes?” She purred as her hands slid up his chest to stay on his shoulders. He couldn’t breathe.

“Anything. Anything you want. Yes.” He answered quickly, not sure what he was agreeing to, but damn sure that he was going to give it to her if she kept looking at him like that.

“Good.” She popped up off the desk, pushing him away from her as she sauntered back to her own seat. “Then we have somewhere to be after school today, Kitty.”

“I, huh? Wait, what?” She chuckled at his confusion.

“I want you to fight with me.” He shook his head at her.

“I thought that was what I have been doing. For the past year. Or do you remember a different cat themed super hero next to you?” He was still confused. She laughed.

“Not that me, silly. I want you to fight _me_. Atlanta will take us to a dojo after school.” She winked. He was about to say no, but then he thought of all the times Ladybug and Chat Noir had spared. How close they had gotten. How many times they had accidentally brushed each other. How many times they had pinned one another. Suddenly, this seemed like a great idea. “Hey Kitty. You should probably sit down. Before someone comes in and notices how. . . ahem excited you are.” Her eyes darted down his body.

He quickly sat, crossing a leg. “You are so on, Bugaboo.” He replied, blushing at how easily she could rile him up. He missed the almost sinful smile that lit Marinette’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little chapter  
> Things are winding down a bit  
> I think Marinette is trying to help Adrien see more of her Ladybug side  
> If you have any scenarios that you want to see these cinnamon rolls in, let me know  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	35. Content

Adrien told Nino and Alya their plans for after school during lunch. Alya was a little skeptical. “Does the superhero strength stay even when you aren’t transformed?” She thought about how she wasn’t any stronger even though she had been Rena Rogue a couple times.

“It did a little bit. I noticed more after a couple months.” Adrien nodded next to Marinette. “And even more so after we started doing patrols and all that. I think the physical activity is really what strengthens us.”

“But, Marinette was pretty ripped before she started all the crazy super hero stuff.” Everyone looked at Nino like he was crazy. “What? You guys know how many sacks of flour this girl could carry by the time she was ten. It was insane.” Marinette laughed.

“I guess I take after my Papa in that sense.” They heard a sniff behind them and turned to see Chloe standing close by.

“Marinette.” The blonde started. “I heard that you were chosen to make the new designs for Jagged Stone’s Summer Tour.” Chloe still had a hard look on her face, but her eyes were softer.

“Yeah. I just told them I would do it this morning.” Marinette didn’t know how Chloe had found out, but she couldn’t say she was surprised. Chloe let out a heavy breath.

“Well, congratulations, I guess.” Alya, Nino and Adrien’s jaw dropped. Marinette held her composure a bit better. She still had to blink a couple times before responding.

“Thanks Chloe. Maybe you could come by and look at some of the designs with me. I know you are a big fan and feedback is always helpful.” Now everyone was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

“I won’t go to your little house.” Chloe sneered. “But, I guess you can come over when you have something to show. Someone needs to have some taste when it comes to designing what a Rockstar wears.” She flipped her hair and walked away.

“I do not know what just happened.” Nino was the first to recover. Marinette smiled.

“I think we might have just seen Chloe’s heart peak out of its ice shell.” Adrien laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

“Only you could find a way to bring out the goodness in Chloe.” He nuzzled at her neck in admiration.

“She’s really only doing it because of you, Kitty.” Marinette corrected.

“Either way. It is freaking me out a little bit.” Alya added. “A friendly neighborhood Chloe? What’s next Hawkmoth is some polite father figure?” Everyone chuckled at her theatrics.

“So, can we come watch you fight. I might want to grab some popcorn first?” Nino asked excitedly.

“Yeah, and I want to record the whole thing to play at your wedding.”

“You can come.” Adrien allowed.

“But no popcorn. And only keep the video if I win.” Marinette negotiated.

“Hey!”

* * *

 

Atlanta took them to the same dojo that she had taken Marinette before. Matthew was sitting on one of the walls when they walked in. “Hey, Matt. Ready for another round?” Marinette asked in her sweetest voice. The boy just grumbled out an excuse, grabbed his bag, and left.

“What’s the story with that one?” Alya asked, camera already out. Atlanta let out a big bellow.

“Oh, Little One took him down a peg or two last week. His ego is still a little bruised.”

“I wish I could have seen that.” Adrien said with a smile.

“You don’t need to see it. You are about to live it, Hot Stuff. Now go get changed.” She smacked at his rear as she left to change in the girl’s room.

Adrien changed into some sweat pants but opted out of a shirt. The more distracted Marinette was the better it would be for him. He didn’t realize that she had the same plan. Sporting very small shorts and a sports bra, both with a black and green design. She smiled innocently and twirled once, so he knew she had done it on purpose.

“Okay, I want to go over the moves that I showed Little One last time and add on a few more.” Atlanta stood in front of the two.

“Will it be more aikido?” Marinette asked, genuinely curious.

“You did well with that, so I will add some more. But I also want to add a couple moves from sombo and taekwondo.” The two teens looked confused. “Never mind where they come from.” Atlanta brushed away.

Alya and Nino sat to the side as they watched their friends learn the different strikes, blocks and moves. Nino had snuck in some popcorn that they were sharing and Alya was recording every second. They took a water break and Marinette threw a vexed look at Nino, who paused and then slowly raised a handful of popcorn to his mouth.

“Okay, I think you two understand the basics. Should were find some people to spare with.”

“I think Pretty Boy and I can handle each other.” Marinette taunted.

“I wouldn’t want either of you to get hurt.” Atlanta cautioned.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt her.” Adrien smirked back. Their eyes were locked and there was nothing Atlanta could do to stop it. She shrugged and took a step back.

“I will intervene if I see something I don’t like.” She told them. They both nodded and took a side of the mat. Alya bounced in her spot and Nino started eating popcorn rapidly. No one noticed the irritated boy watching from the window outside.

“Good luck, Kitty. You’re gonna need it.” She winked.

“Begin.” And they did.

At first, they tried to hold back on their super hero reflexes. Simply going through the moves that Atlanta had taught them that day. It didn’t take long before Marinette had Adrien in a lock on the floor. She let him up, but nothing could wipe the smile from her face.

“Best two out of three?” He asked. She nodded and went back to her side. He cracked his neck and got ready.

“That was good you two. This time I want you to do what feels natural. You both looked like you were holding back. Marinette, I know you can do better than that. You took a shorter amount of time to take Matthew down and he was more skilled.”

Adrien begged to differ. Matt on the other hand was irritated that his defeat was still being brought up by the body guard. He stomped away from the window in a huff as the two squared off again.

“Begin.” This time they didn’t hold back.

Marinette used her flexibility to her advantage. She moved her body around Adrien’s as if she were using her yo-yo. But, Adrien knew her moves almost as well as his own. He was able to flip her around just as much as she moved him. They whirled on each other, moving from hold to hold. Never able to actually pin one another.

Until Marinette’s hand slipped on Adrien’s slick chest. He followed her to the floor and made sure to pin her with the weight of his body. “No. . . fair.” She huffed out, trying to regain her air.

“All’s fair in love and war, Love.” Adrien smiled down at her. He shot up and pulled her along with him. They turned to Atlanta hoping she had some correction or critique. They didn’t expect a wide-eyed adult to be looking back at them.

“Atlanta?” Marinette asked timidly.

“Why in the Hell am I teaching you guys basics?!” The dark-haired woman asked no one in particular.

“Well, it’s always nice to learn the basics.” Marinette countered. “We’re both self-taught. So, you really are helping us.” Atlanta raised a brow at the self-taught comment. Marinette had to bite her lip in hopes that she wouldn’t give more away.

“One more round, Princess?” Adrien tried to draw the attention away.

“Let’s make this one interesting.” She suggested.

“I’m listening.” He grinned, Adrien loved it when his partner got competitive.

“If I win, I give that ridiculously expensive spa day to Nino and Alya for their anniversary.” Adrien narrowed is eyes. “But if you win, I won’t complain about the price of the next five gifts that you give me.” He brightened a bit.

“Deal.” He stuck out a hand for a shake. She took it and immediately used it to leverage him to the ground. He laughed as he pulled out from under her before she could get him in a hold. “Playing dirty. I like it.” She rolled her eyes and they started again.

This time there was absolutely no holding back. They were whirling around each other quicker than should be possible. Coming close but moving away before either could get a hold. Ten minutes in and the fight was no closer to an ending. Marinette decided to take a chance.

She took two running steps and slid underneath Adrien’s legs. When she was on the other side she quickly shot a leg out, sending him to the ground. He knew that was her plan and turned as he fell. Quickly flipping their position so that he was once again on top. “I win.” He smiled cheekily.

They were breathing heavily, chest against chest. Both a sweaty mess. “Don’t worry, Bugaboo You can still give Nino and Alya those passes. I will just buy us new ones.” He smiled as she groaned.

“Are you going to keep taunting me or are you going to let me up?” She questioned, not quite sure she wanted the latter to happen.

“I don’t know. I am pretty content here.” He replied, mirroring her thoughts.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! FIGHT ME!” They both looked up to see an akuma that resembled the antagonist from the original Karate Kid. Adrien looked back at her.

“I didn’t do anything this time, Princess.” His hands went up in front of him.

“Why is it always me?” She asked as she pulled her boyfriend up behind her, disappearing into the backroom as Atlanta squared off with the akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice Chloe *shivers in confusion*  
> I love them play fighting with each other  
> Atlanta might be on to the cinnamon rolls  
> Welp that was the end, stick around for the next part of the series, it will be called "Content"  
> Just give me a couple days to get it written and reviewed  
> If there is anything you want to see from our heroes in the next years of their life let me know  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated  
> Thank you so much for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any and all comments. I think this is going to be a long one, so suggestions are extremely welcomed.


End file.
